Once Upon A Time Lord: Season 1
by amandavg1
Summary: Henry has two books. One about time and space, and one about fairy tales. Both are true stories and legends, but because of the curse, no one believes that these two worlds exist or remembers who they really are. It's up to Henry to find the doctor and convince both Emma and him that they are the saviors that will break the curse that has time frozen across these two worlds.
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

_**Chapter 1**_

Henry is a 10 year old boy who has a strong imagination, so strong that he actually believes his thoughts and dreams. His mind is full of universes with different creatures and people who play roles in his fantasy world he has created. He not only believes in fairy tales to be true, he believes in all sorts of wondrous tales and legends in books he's read in the library and things he's seen and heard about. One particular book Henry has read and believed in is about time travel and space. Time travel is important to Henry and he loves to believe that one day he can see the stars and the universe beyond his world. To see things that he would only have a once in a lifetime chance to see. Other planets. Other worlds that is different than his life spent in Storybrooke. To see the future and the past, and different creatures. Henry knows that this even being a possibility of happening for him is very small, but he always believed in a saying that his teacher, Mary Margaret has told him. "Always hold onto hope, Henry. Believing in even the possibility of having a happy ending is a very powerful thing. Don't give up." And that is exactly what Henry did. Held onto hope of one day seeing the universe beyond the stars and hope of the curse breaking. He knew that hope is exactly what he needs right now, and that giving up isn't an option.

Henry held onto his storybook because it held all hopes and dreams of his fantasy world of snow white and prince charming, little red riding hood and her granny, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, all the fairy tale characters. These worlds that he created taught him not to give up even when his step mom, Regina, is making things quite difficult for him. These worlds help him hold onto hope and to keep moving forward.

Henry was heading towards granny's diner holding his storybook and his time travel book. He turned the corner and walked inside the diner seeing many people sitting down and having their lunches. Henry saw Ruby who wore a sexy waitress outfit and a streak of her hair dyed red with rosy, red lips and thick eyebrows. She noticed Henry and gave him a smile as he sat down at the booth next to the front door and sat by the window. He placed down his books and looked out the window. Ruby walked over to him and smiled. Henry looked up and smiled back.

"Hey Henry," said Ruby holding her notebook and pencil. "What will it be today?"

"The usual, Ruby," said Henry. Ruby wrote it down on her notebook.

"Be right back with your cocoa and your grilled cheese," said Ruby walking away. Henry opened his books and sighed because he knew that the curse was real but no one would believe him. Not even his own teacher. No one would believe him that time travel really exists either besides his birth mother, Emma. That really made him frustrated but he wouldn't give up. He saw Emma walk in and sit down across from him with smiled.

"Hey kid," said Emma. "Got any updates on Operation Cobra?"

"Not yet, I'm still working on how to prove that time travel and the curse does exist," said Henry flipping through his books. "But I can't figure it out because no one believes!"

"Well don't give up kid, I'm sure there's something we can do," said Emma supporting Henry's imagination, hopes and dreams. When she was talking to Archie about Henry's fairy tale and science fiction obsession, he believes that Henry has a hard time showing complex emotion so he's translating as best as he can through his book. It is his language of how to deal with his personal struggles in his life, especially when he has to deal with Regina. So the best thing Emma can do is go along with Henry's beliefs and hopes that one day Henry will grow out of these obsessions. "Do you still have that list of fairy tale characters?"

"Yeah," Henry said taking it out of his backpack and handed it to Emma. Emma looked at it and sighed.

"You still haven't figured out who Mr. Gold is yet?" Emma questioned. Henry shook his head.

"Not yet, I have narrowed it down," Henry said showing Emma his new paper of possibilities of who Mr. Gold is. "He could be Rumplestiltskin. But I'm not sure yet. I still need to confirm it."

Before Emma could respond, Ruby came back with Henry's grilled cheese sandwich and hot cocoa with cinnamon. She placed it down in front of Henry on the table across from Emma.

"Thank you Ruby," said Henry taking a bite out of his sandwich. Ruby smiled and nodded then noticed Emma.

"Do you want anything, Emma?" asked Ruby holding her pencil and notebook.

"Oh, a coffee will be fine," said Emma with a smile. Ruby smiled and wrote it down and walked away. Henry looked outside his window and saw something he never seen before. Henry almost choked because it was so surprising and knew it had to be more than just a coincidence. Henry took some time to catch his breath and get a hold of himself, as Emma felt concerned for the kid.

"Is everything alright, Henry?" Emma asked worried for Henry.

"Look outside!" Henry exclaimed as he looked through his time travel book to find the picture of the same thing. Emma looked outside the window and grew very shocked as well. Her eyes bugged out and her head was pondering with so many questions. A nine foot blue phone box being delivered by a delivery truck. It lowered it down right in front of Mr. Gold's pawnshop and a man came out of the truck and went inside the pawnshop. Emma turned to her son who was scanning through his time travel book. Then she got a little confused.

"Henry… what are you doing?" asked Emma.

"Finding…" Henry started then he found the page and showed it to Emma which made her go into more of a shock than before. It was exactly the same box in the picture and outside. "This. It's exactly the same, Emma. It can't just be a coincidence. There was a reason why the TARDIS came to Storybrooke."

"The what?" Emma asked even more confused when Henry took the book back to read about it.

"The TARDIS. It stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space," Henry explained to his birth mother as he read on. "A product of Time Lord technology. Properly maintained and piloted. The TARDIS can transport its occupants to any point in time and space."

"So.. you're saying is that box… the TARDIS... that got delivered to what it seems to be.. Mr. Gold.. is a time traveling machine.. type.. thing?" Emma clarified still a bit confused about why Mr. Gold would have that box delivered to him and why it looks exactly like the picture in Henry's book. Henry nodded excitedly as he stood up.

"Yes, the TARDIS is in Storybrooke, we gotta go see it!" Henry exclaimed in an overly excited tone.

"Kid.." Emma managed to say before he ran outside without her finishing her sentence. Emma got worried and stood up before Ruby had a chance to deliver her coffee. She ran out the door after him. "Kid! Slow down!"

Henry stopped in front of the TARDIS as Emma ran up beside him and caught her breath. She looked up at the blue police box and took a moment to examine it. It had doors in front of it and has a light on the centre of the roof. It looked a lot bigger up close than it did from granny's diner.

"Kid, don't run off like that!" Emma scolded. "I don't even want to think about what Regina would do to me if she found out…"

"Nevermind that, Emma!" Henry said excitedly as he ran to the doors. "You are never going to believe your eyes when I show you…" Henry opened the doors and was completely shocked at what he saw. It was a phone booth. A regular phone booth. "What?" Henry walked inside and looked around upset. "It's supposed to be a time machine! What happened to it?" he looked at Emma annoyed and shocked still. "Emma.. what do you think happened? This isn't right!"

"Henry…" Emma started but she got cut off by Mr. Gold who stepped outside of his shop and approached her and Henry who was still inside the police box.

"Good afternoon Miss. Swan," Mr. Gold greeted leaning on his cane then looked over at Henry touching all the sides of the police box visibly confused. "And Hello to you, Henry."

Henry cared in the least that Mr. Gold was standing by Emma, he was too focused on why the box is a phone booth and not a time machine. Emma crossed her arms over her chest and questioned Mr. Gold: "Why the hell did you purchase a police phone booth? It's 9 feel high for god sakes! What are you going to do with it?"

"Oh, quite the nosy one, aren't you Miss. Swan?" Mr. Gold said with a chuckle which made Emma much more annoyed. "Just thought that we needed something to brighten up our little town. Don't you think?"

"What I think is when Regina sees this ridiculous thing, you aren't going to hear the end of it from her," Emma said with a smirk.

"I can handle Regina," Mr. Gold said before looking at Henry. "Seems your boy takes a deep interest in the phone booth."

Emma looks over at her son and takes a deep breath worried that this box is going to affect his whole obsessions with science fiction and fairytales even further. Emma already had a hard time dealing with the fact that Henry has a wild imagination, but now a time machine? This might increase his whole fantasy world and make it even harder for him to separate reality to stories and legends.

"Yeah.. Henry!" Emma said which got his attention. "Let's go. You have a session with Archie soon."

Henry nodded and walked out of the police box. He turned around and looked at the booth and sighed. What really happened to the time machine? It made Henry want to exelate operation cobra even further since he found the police box.

Mr. Gold watches as Emma and Henry walk off towards Archie's office. He turns around and walks to the door of his shop, opens the door which made little bell jingle and closes the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2: Finding the Doctor

_**Chapter 2**_

Henry is in his room, sitting on his bed scanning through his book on time travel to figure out a possible exclamation on why the TARDIS (Which looked like a regular phone booth to the other citizens) doesn't look like a time machine when he entered it early last week. Henry groaned and put his forehead on the table just about to give up on hope of finding an answer until he thought of something. He raised his head and scanned through the book until he found the page he was looking for. Henry read for a minute until he perked up with excitement and ran across his room to his work desk and grabbed his walkie talkie. When he turned it on there was a little static that was heard coming from the speakers at the front of it. Henry pressed the red button on the right side and spoke in code: "Operation Cobra Emergency. Meet at Rusty Wood ASAP!"

 **Sheriff Station**

Emma was sitting down in her office doing paper work until she heard Henry's voice coming from the walkie talkie that she gave him to help be supportive of his belief system. She grabbed it and responded,

"On my way kid."

Emma stood up and sighed because she knew that her kid was more important than getting a bunch of paperwork done. She walked over to the coat hooks and grabbed her coat as she walked out the door to meet Henry at his castle (which is coded for Rusty Wood).

 **Henry's Castle**

Henry was sitting down waiting for Emma at his castle by the beach. He turned around and saw Emma coming up to him and sat down next to him. Henry opened his time travel book and skimmed through it until he found the right page.

"What's the emergency?" Emma asked wearing her black coat over top of her red leather jacket.

"I knew there had to be a reason why the TARDIS looked like a phone booth instead of a time machine on the inside," Henry started to explain to Emma. "It's because the owner of the TARDIS isn't in town so that means the TARDIS is just camouflaging itself to outsiders, like you and me. Unless you are a companion… then that's different."

Emma looked at Henry in such surprise because this was definitely out of the ordinary and not at all what she expected Henry to say. She took a moment to process what her son has said to her and trying to figure out how to respond to it. It was bad enough that Henry had fairy tales on his mind but now science fiction and time machines added into his world? This isn't going to be easy for Emma and the citizens of Storybrooke to play along with, but for Henry's sake, they will have to.

"So… what is your plan then?" Emma asked.

"Find whoever owns the TARDIS," Henry explained. "I read in my book that he goes by 'The Doctor'. The book doesn't say what his real name is. All it says is that it's secret. No one will know. But… my issue isn't that... it's where he lives."

"So your plan is to find this so called 'Doctor' guy?" Emma clarified. "Where does he live?"

"Exactly," Henry confirmed closing his book. "I don't know. But I read about the time travel world in my books and apparently it overlapped with the curse. The two worlds are frozen in time trapped in Storybrooke."

"Slow down kid!" Emma said partially confused. "There are two worlds frozen in time? I thought it was just the Enchanted Forest…"

"So did I," said Henry. "But the worlds overlapped somehow minutes before the curse hit… I don't know how it happened… my books don't explain why... but that's why I have to find the Doctor and bring him back to Storybrooke so he can help set things straight... according to what I read… he's going to help you break the curse of these two worlds and the final battle will begin!"

Emma looked at Henry and sighed. It wasn't easy to go along with Henry's beliefs and hopes, but she knew she had to because if she didn't, it could mean a much more worse state for Henry. Depression, shutting everyone out for good, especially his loved ones, the people who pretended to believe him and go along with his stories. Like Emma and the others to whom Henry got involved in his world of make believe fantasy. She couldn't do that, not after having made a connection with him. A bond between mother and son.

"Kid.. before you go into any great depth about this.. do you know what he even looks like?" Emma asked a bit concerned for her son.

"Yeah I thought about that, and I found a picture of him… It's the latest one," said Henry opening the time travel book and skimmed through the book to find the page which had the picture. "The doctor regenerates. Changes his appearance after many years. It varies. I think it's the 11th form..."

Henry found a picture of him and showed it to Emma. The Doctor had straight brown hair, green eyes, thin eyebrows, wearing a light brown blazer coat, a dark red bow tie, and a long sleeved white buttoned shirt. He looked like he was in his late twenties, early thirties. Emma sighed. This guy looked a lot like someone she used to know. When she got a closer look at him, it was almost exactly alike. She closed her eyes and sighed trying to push the pain back down and forgetting. Henry closed his book and looked back at Emma.

"So here's my idea.. I have to find the Doctor.. and I'm not so good at finding people," Henry explained as Emma caught on really almost instantly. She shook her head as he continued: "Finding people is what you do, Emma. You know about this stuff. How to track people. You were a bail bondswoman. If anyone can find him it's you."

"Henry this is really crossing the line," Emma tried to explain to Henry as she was getting off the castle and stood in front of him. "I am not going to spend my time finding this guy…" Emma knew that she couldn't tell Henry the real reason why she will not invest her time trying to find this man. She didn't want to confuse a stranger about all this magical nonsense Henry has created in his mind. It's not fair to him. Especially when this guy looks a lot like someone from her past that she rather forget about. She needed to come up with a convincing lie to tell Henry. "I-I have a job here in Storybrooke. I can't just get up and leave!"

"Emma.. I beg of you, please find him," Henry said desperately using his puppy dog look that he knows Emma can't resist. "You know that the curse will not break without him. He needs you, Emma. We need you two. It's both of your destinies. You guys have to bring back the happy endings!"

"Henry I-I.. please try and understand," Emma tried again almost like she was desperate for Henry to get off her back about the curse for a moment. "This guy will probably not believe us. Who knows… he might be cursed too.. I can't convince a stranger - I mean.. the doctor.. to come back here.. I wouldn't know what to say.."

Henry smiled and shoved his books into her arms as he hopped down off his castle and faced Emma.

"Just tell him the truth," Henry said. "Read him the stories. Tell him everything. It may remind him of who he is."

"Henry.. how do you know this is going to work?" Emma asked concerned, holding her son's books.

"I have hope," Henry responded as Regina ran over visibly annoyed. Henry and Emma noticed her. Henry backed off near Emma and gulped nervously. Henry knew this is going to be a bad one, because he didn't tell her where he was going in the first Place.

"There you are young man!" Regina said scolding him in a very angry tone of voice. "How many times do I have to tell you, don't wander off without telling me where you are going! You had me worried sick! Don't ever do this again!"

Henry nodded scared.

"Now go wait in the car!" Regina said pointing to her parked car. "Right now."

"But…" Henry started as Regina made a look at him that he can't refuse to. Henry gave up and sighed. "Ok."

Henry walked off far enough that Regina knew that he couldn't hear her anymore. She turned around and sneered at Emma.

"You. You took my son!" Regina snapped rudely at Emma who is now very annoyed. "When you are supposed to be at the station doing your work! Well Miss. Swan.. if you don't keep away from Henry I will find a way to insure that you don't have any contact with him."

"I did not take Henry!" Emma shot back. "He came to me! I'm not going to stop seeing Henry! He is my son and your threats don't scare me at all! You will not get me out of town and you don't make choices for me."

"You don't know I'm capable of doing Miss. Swan, and if I were you.. I watch out," Regina threatens. Emma smiles at her and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Try me," Emma said with a smirk while holding Henry's books. Regina glares at her and walks away steamed. Emma looks down at Henry's books and sighs. She looks back up and sees Regina getting in the driver's seat of her car and Henry getting in the back seat.

"How the hell did she get like this?" Emma wondered to herself as Regina started her car and drove off.


	3. Chapter 3: The Impossible Girl

_**Chapter 3**_

Henry is sitting at his desk in his class room at school. His classroom is populated with 32 students, almost fifty/fifty girls and boys. This classroom isn't a large classroom, in fact, it's about the size of the playground outside. It can be seen from the windows on the left hand side of the room. Henry's desk was located in the front row, in the middle with two desks on either side of him. There is a chalkboard at the front wall facing the desks. Henry's teacher, Mary Margaret's desk, double the size of a student's desk, is located in the front left hand corner of the room and the front door on the opposite side.

Mary Margaret looked up from marking her students grades, and noticed once again that Henry wasn't doing his math assignment assigned a while ago. This isn't the first time Henry has been distracted, and shutting everyone out around him. Doing his own things related to the curse. She sighed and called out:

"Henry, may I see you for a moment?"

Henry immediately looked up and nodded, snapping out of his thoughts. He slid his chair back and stood up as all the students hallard,

"Ooooooooo!"

"Now children, let's settle down and get back to work," Mary Margaret told the class. The classmates nodded and went back to work while some others were secretly chatting to one another. Henry sighs as he walked up to Mary Margaret, and knew what she was going to discuss with him. Henry has this talk with his teacher quite often, but not every day. She talks to him about his attitude and class participation. His attitude includes dozing off, not working on his assignments, and his lack of being social with others in his class. Shutting people out. Most importantly, his fantasy world he has created and his giant impact it has on his education.

"Henry, you need to start focusing on your school work," Mary Margaret began quietly so she wouldn't interrupt her students who were silently working. "I can't have this discussion with you all the time. You are a bright, young boy with so much potential. I hate to see you throw that away. I know you can do so much better in school if you just apply yourself." She rests her hand on his. "Henry. You are a special kid. If you keep this up, you'll be missing all the important things in life. I want to see an improvement, ok?"

Henry was about to respond to his teacher his teacher about how he really felt but he got interrupted by a knock at the door. It opened and a woman walked in. She had shoulder length brown hair, with a touch of makeup. She wore a yellow long sleeved buttoned shirt, a black skirt and black leggings with white leather boots. She was holding a dark blue folder and pen.

"Hi.. I'm Clara… Clara Oswald," she said quietly with a smile. "Is this Miss. Margaret's classroom?"

All the boys in the classroom looked at Clara with with such awe. She was beautiful. Including Henry, but with another reason. As soon as he saw her, it a memory in his mind occurred. She wasn't some ordinary woman. Henry wanted to run back to his desk, but he knew it was rude to do so if you haven't been excused by the teacher. Mary Margaret smiled as she stood up and excused Henry to go back to his seat. Henry ran to his seat and grabbed his backpack to find his time and space book.

Mary Margaret walked over to her and smiled.

"Yes it is, I'm Mary Margaret," she said introducing herself, and shook her hand.

"Hi, I'm scheduled to be your EA," Clara responded.

"Of course, I heard I was getting an EA!" Mary Margaret said politely as Clara chuckled. "Welcome. We are very happy to have you join us. Make yourself comfortable. The kids are just working on a math assignment."

Clara nodded,

"Thank you," Clara said as they parted ways. Henry looked through his book and found the chapter about companions. He read on for a while until he found something that made him really surprised and much rather, speechless. He didn't know how to react, or even what to think. It was just mind blowing, almost like it was **impossible**. He looked at her with such shock. Henry's eyes were wide open and just staring, and mumbling.

"Um… uh.. the I-Impossible girl?" Henry said to himself as Clara was glancing at him. She got a little confused and uncomfortable. She walked over to his desk and smiled at him.

"Hi, um.. do you need help with anything?" she asked sweetly. Henry dozed out of his train of thoughts and snapped back into reality.

"Oh, uh, yeah.." Henry stuttered clearing his desk so it was just his math assignment and his pencil. Clara smiled and pulled up a chair and sat on the right side of him.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Henry," he managed to say, still recovering from his discoveries he made earlier.

"Hey Henry, I'm Clara," she said introducing herself. "It's nice to meet you."

Henry half smiled at her.

"You too," Henry said playing with his pencil, a little nervous to talk to her for several reasons. But he knew in the back of his head that there is nothing to be scared about. Clara is a sweet woman. "Um, I haven't seen you around town… are you new here?"

"Yeah, I am.. just moved here from Blackpool, England," Clara explained.

"Well… welcome to Storybrooke," Henry said nicely as Clara chuckled. "I'm sure you'll like it here."

"Thank you Henry, I'm sure I will," Clara said scooting closer to him on her chair and looked at his math assignment. "What can I help you with?"

Henry smiled and knew that the curse will be weakening knowing that Clara is in town and she has a connection to both Emma and the Doctor extremely well. She is a very special person with an almost **impossible** story line.

...

As soon as the school bell rang for the ending of the day, Henry grabbed his backpack, shoved his books in his bag and ran out the front doors along with the other students that attend this school. Henry ran down to the Sheriff's station as fast as he could with a bunch of information on the new EA, Clara Oswald and to see if Emma had any new updates on where the doctor is.

Henry ran through the doors and into his birth mother's office in almost a panic. Henry settled down as Emma noticed him. Every time Henry just shows up to see her, it brought a smile to Emma's face. Henry really did make a big, positive impact on her life. She chuckled and crossed her arms over her chest, wearing her red leather jacket. She is sitting in her chair in front of her desk.

"Hey kid," Emma greeted. "How was school?"

"Oh it was great, you will never believe what I found out," Henry said in the middle of catching his breath. After a moment of regaining his breath, Henry continued. "There's a new EA in our classroom. Her name is Clara Oswald. She is the impossible girl… It's hard to explain.. but with her appearance in town.. the curse will weaken!"

Emma looked at Henry and sighed. He got more people involved in his world of make believe fantasy. Again. This is getting tougher to play along with, but she knew she had to. For her son's sake. Most importantly, because Emma loves him. She wouldn't want to do anything that'll push him away from her, and destroy his imagination. Henry's belief system. Every time it does get difficult for her, she always reminds herself that Archie is right. Henry is a special kid and they don't want to take away what makes him, Henry.

"That's great," Emma said with a half smile then got confused. "What do you mean by 'impossible girl'?"

"Well it's hard to explain," Henry said as he opened the science book and read to Emma: "She's physically a human but she chose to enter the doctor's timeline to try and reverse the damage he already done to it. She disintegrated throughout his timeline.. making her apart of his life both physically and mentally. She did that because his fate of being the saviour would've been destroyed."

"Wow.." Emma managed to say. This was way beyond anything Henry has ever told her. Even the curse. That was crazy in her mind.. but this was way crazier than she thought. She was very concerned for Henry but she continued to play along in his world.

"Not only that… she's done the same for you Emma.. on the day you were born, it's a long story and you might be better off reading about it," said Henry which made Emma even more shocked. Henry smiled. "But what I can say is Clara saved your fate, Emma. She saved your destiny. She saved and protected both of you. Clara is the reason why you two are strongly connected and why two are still the saviors."

Emma had to take a moment to process what Henry just told her. Timelines, fate, connections? It was all a bunch of magical nonsense that Emma keeps getting confused about. Henry placed down his books on her office desk and smiled,

"Hey Emma, did you happen to find out more about where the doctor might be?" Henry asked almost eagerly.

Emma looked at Henry and sighed. She didn't go into any great depth about this guy. She didn't want to confuse the man, but she also didn't want to let Henry down because if he found out that she didn't do anything to help find the doctor, Henry will quickly figure out that she didn't believe him from the start and it'll just cause a whole lot of drama. The main reason is this man reminds her of someone who used to be special to her from her past. Even though Emma knew that investing her time to find this man was highly unnecessary and over the line, she knew she had to, for Henry.

"I'm still looking into it," Emma explained, lying to him that she didn't even start. "I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't go by 'the doctor'. I mean, if he's cursed.. He'll go by something else."

"That makes sense, what are you thinking of doing?" Henry asked.

"Well.., first of all.. Do you have any information on him? Like a birthday or cell phone number? Or even a name?" Asked Emma already feeling regret doing this. "Finding someone requires more than just a picture."

"Um.. if he's cursed then I can try and find something about his cursed self," said Henry skimming through his time travel book. He got to the 11th doctor and read for a little bit about him then transferred over to his fairy tale book. He read on and found nothing until he just thought of something that might be useful. "I heard my mother mention someone by the name of Matt Johnson. She sounded very disapproving of him.. If it's someone she hates it's got to be someone that might have an advantage to the curse."

Emma sighed as she did some research online even more regretting it but it was for her son's sake. She couldn't lose her connection with him after being alone and miserable for so many years. After a moment of looking, she found someone that made her just as surprised as Henry. Her mind couldn't comprehend what was happening right now. Emma thought that this so called 'doctor' was a fictional character from Henry's make believe world, she didn't even think for a second that he could possibly be a real person. Emma knew there had to be an exclamation for this finding. There had to be.. Right?

"Kid… is that?" Emma stammered very shocked. Henry nodded.

"Yes.. that's the doctor," Henry finished.


	4. Chapter 4: Heading to New York

_**Chapter 4**_

Henry and Emma were just staring at the picture of this 'Matt Johnson'. Henry was excited and grabbed his book to find the picture of the 11th doctor while Emma was just staring at the picture. Her mind was filled with pondering questions and concerns both about this man that looks exactly like the man in her son's book. How is that even possible? Even for Emma, this was out of the ordinary. She couldn't figure out why this man looks exactly the same. But she refused to believe that this had anything to do with the magical nonsense Henry's been so obsessed about. There had to be an exclamation for this. What she can admit is she is a little curious about him, but she knew she couldn't confuse this guy with her son's belief system.

Emma's mind was going through so many thoughts that it was driving her crazy until she snapped out it when she heard a loud thump on her desk. She turned over and saw the picture in Henry's book. There was no doubt about it, they were exactly alike. So alike that it was creeping Emma out quite a bit.

"Emma, Matt is the doctor," Henry announced excitedly. "We found him!"

"Yeah…" Emma said nervously because she was so confused and shocked. She was filled with emotion. "Um.. Henry.."

"We have to get him back to Storybrooke," Henry said shoving his books in his bag and ran towards the door. "We'll take your car!"

Before Henry had a chance to leave the station, Emma immediately stood up and grabbed his arm to stop him, rather harshly than she intended. Emma felt a little part of her that wanted to go check this guy out, whoever he really is. But the other part of her refused for many reasons. Henry looked up at Emma confused why she stopped him. Emma felt her heart racing at an incredibly fast pace, because she had to come up with an excuse quickly. So she said the first thought that came into her head:

"We can't just run off to New York to track down this guy, Henry! I have a job!" Emma snapped a bit rudely than she wanted to.

"But…" Henry tried but Emma interrupted him.

"No buts, your mother, Regina… would do god knows what to me if she found out you were out of town," Emma finished. "Plus, you have school. I'm not letting you skip your education, Henry!"

As soon as Emma was finished scolding Henry for the first time, she felt quite uneasy about it. Emma never been that harsh with Henry ever since he brought her to Storybrooke. Emma was never the motherly type, and she felt more like Henry's friend than anything. Emma never felt like a parent to Henry because of her past. She never had parents. She didn't know what it was like to have a family. She was a loner, and opening her heart was hard because she had it broken too many times. It made her lose trust in people. Because this was the first time she actually acted like a parental figure to Henry, it was a little scary. It was definitely an emotional rollercoaster.

She looked at Henry and sighed feeling regret that she might have been a little harsh. She bent down and held his shoulders with her hands.

"Henry… listen.. I didn't want to sound mean, I just can't afford deal with Regina," Emma admitted. "You have to stay in school, kid. It's for the best."

"I kinda figured that out pretty quickly," Henry admitted as well, as Emma chuckled relieved. "Look, I know I have to stay here… but you can leave, you are the only one who can. Besides Clara… Emma, please I beg of you… you have to do this. Bring the doctor back. It's his destiny. Please!"

"Oh Henry.." Emma started as Henry grabbed his time travel book and shoved it in her arms. Emma stood up and sighed. She knew that Henry will not give up on this case any time soon. It'll mean pestering and nagging all the time. Emma really was going to regret this. But for Henry's sake, She'll have to.

"Alright. I'll go," Emma said giving in as Henry perked up with excitement and hugged Emma around the waist.

"Oh thank you, thank you!" Henry said squeezing her tightly. Emma chuckled slightly as he released his grip on her. "Emma, you're doing the right thing. The Doctor needs to come here."

"Yeah.. I guess but don't get your hopes up, kid.." Emma started as Henry looked at the clock and panicked.

"I got to go! Mom is going to be home soon and I can't be late again!" Henry said zipping up his bag and shoved his other book inside. "Remember, read the stories about Clara… and find the Doctor! I'll see you when you get back!"

Emma sighed holding the books as she watched Henry run out of the station.

…

Emma walked through the door of Mary Margaret's Rusty, old apartment and sighed. All day she was thinking about going New York to find a guy who is going to think she is crazy. Many questions pondered her mind. What is she going to say to this Matt person? How will she convince him to come back to Storybrooke with her? This was all building up in her head fast and it was overwhelming and frustrating.

Emma took off her shoes as she saw Mary Margaret come down the stars with a smile on her face.

"Hey," Mary Margaret began. "How was work?"

"Oh it was interesting," Emma said as they both walked into the kitchen. "You know how Henry has been obsessed with finding this so called 'Doctor'?" Mary Margaret nodded as she got some coffee ready for the two. "Well apparently there's some guy named 'Matt Johnson' that looks.. very creepily alike to the doctor in Henry's book. Henry has it in his head that this guy really is the doctor… and the next thing I know.. I agree to fly out to New York to find him and try and convince him to come back HERE!"

When Emma finished she groaned and put her forehead on the table in front of Mary Margaret who just stood there in such surprise as she put Emma's coffee down for her. She walked around and sighed as she put a hand on her shoulder to console Emma in her time of need.

"This is getting tougher to put up with," Emma snapped. "The kid really doesn't know how to separate fantasies to reality!"

"Let me ask you something…" Mary Margaret said politely. "Why did you agree to go to New York?"

"I don't know," Emma said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Can I put in my thoughts?" She asked. Emma nodded. "I think you agreed because you care about Henry. You can't stand the sight of him upset so you are willing to do what it takes to insure that you don't jeopardize your relationship with him."

"Um…" Emma managed to say in shock of what her roommate has told her. It really did give her a lot to think about. She couldn't even process the fact that she might be right. Emma was just sitting there trying to figure out what to say next, but Mary Margaret beat her to it.

"Emma, I think what you are doing is helpful for Henry," She said soothingly. "These books Henry cherishes has given him the most important thing any adopted child can have. Hope. Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing." she stops and smiles at Emma. "You are just giving him faith that one day, he'll be truly happy. You are pretty important to him, Emma."

The only thing that Emma could say after what Mary Margaret told her is,

"Uh.. that was um.. moving."

"It's something to think about," Mary Margaret finished as she walked into the living room to clean up. Emma just sat there in deep thought about what she has told her.

…

Emma spent the last hour packing her things to take along on her trip to New York. She sighed as she zipped up her bag and kept on telling herself that she is doing this for her son, and that Mary Margaret is right. She's doing this to help Henry. It'll be good for him. But, this guy reminds her so much of someone she knew and then left her in misery. Emma knew she had to push her pain down and forget about it. Emma closed her eyes as she took her fingers and twirled around her necklace. After a minute of thinking about it, Emma shook her head and pushed her pain away. She can't deal with her past now, this trip is all about Henry. Not her.

Emma sighs as she made her way to the door until she heard a quiet knock. Emma opens and finds that Henry is standing there with a smile. Emma smiles back.

"Hey kid, I was just about to leave," Emma said holding her bag in her right hand.

"I know," Henry responded. "I just wanted to wish you good luck. I know you'll find him."

Henry wraps his arms around her waist as Emma put her left hand around him. Henry released his hug and looks up at her. Emma then made an confused look.

"Why are you here? I mean, isn't your Mom going to be pissed?" asked Emma a little concerned.

"Oh, she's at one of her unexpected office meetings," Henry responded. "She won't be back home for a while."

Emma smiled.

"I better get going kid, I don't want to miss my flight," Emma said as she left and locked the door behind her, because Mary Margaret was shopping for food. Henry walked Emma to her yellow bug. Before they parted ways Henry embraced his birth mother one last time.

Emma drove to the airport and purchased her ticket. She went through the boarding area, and sighed. She sat down in the waiting room. Emma convinced herself that Mary Margaret was right.


	5. Chapter 5: The Coma Patient

_**Chapter 5**_

Henry is sitting down on a picnic bench, reading his stories about Clara in his Once Upon a Time Book. He was so fascinated by the story and how she relates to both Emma and the Doctor. He found out some amazing things about his birth mother's beginnings before being sent through the wardrobe by her father.

He read on to himself through his books:

 _The Doctor was the savior until there was damage done to his timeline by the Great Intelligence. Clara saved the Doctor by disintegrating throughout his timeline making her apart of him both physically and mentally. During that experience, Clara found out that there was another savior, Emma Swan. She then was forcefully teleported to Prince Charming and Snow White's castle as she was giving birth. Clara arrived at the moment Charming was fighting the guards in order to get Emma to the wardrobe. The moment Clara saw Emma, she felt air pressure push her backwards. She looked around her and saw Emma's future. There was future moments of Emma floating through the puffy blue clouds. It was moments of her childhood to an adult. Clara turned around and saw a puff of black smoke with covered with thunder and lightning. Clara freaked out for a moment when the puffy, black clouds headed towards her. When the clouds took control of the blue smoke filled with Emma's future childhood to-be, all Clara could see was darkness._

 _Every new memory was blurred. Clara couldn't see anything properly. She focused hard at the new future memories that circled around her and they became clear. These weren't at all like the previous memories, in fact they were shocking. Clara gasped to herself as she saw what was in store for Emma, with no fate of being the Savior. That was written out of her story by a person that was so blurred, Clara couldn't recognize this person. All she could see was a black blurred fuzzy person. She couldn't even tell the gender._

 _This person appeared in all of Emma's memories. Every one. Clara shrieked in pain as she saw the person used magic to force Emma's destiny to change. Her new destiny was not good. Before she could figure out what it was, everything disappeared and Clara dropped to her knees coughing in pain. Once she got her breath back, Clara knew she had to do something. Emma couldn't be written out of her destiny. The doctor's timeline wouldn't be fixed for good if Emma wasn't the savior._

 _She looked beside her and found a bottle with blue liquid in it, which was the exact same color as the blue smoke filled with Emma's correct time line. Clara bent over and picked it up. As soon as she did that, a puff of magic filled the hallway. Only then did she know what she had to do to fix it._

 _Clara walked into the room and saw that Charming got stabbed in the stomach by a guard while holding the baby. Without thinking she rushed over and grabbed newborn Emma from him. Charming was too weak that he didn't have time to respond before collapsing onto the floor and took his last gasp of air._

 _Clara held the infant in her arms as she cried. Clara soothed her and Emma relaxed in her arms. She walked over to the wardrobe and poured the blue liquid onto it. In a matter of seconds the wardrobe turned into a blue tornado. Wind gushed everywhere. Clara looked down at Emma and smiled. She kissed her head and walked into the tornado. She disintegrated throughout Emma's timeline, as Emma got sucked to our world._

Henry closed his book and could barely comprehend what happened. Clara really did save both Emma and the Doctor's timelines. He couldn't believe it. It was incredible and impossible at the same time. Henry looked over at Clara who was talking to his teacher, Mary Margaret. It was hard to believe that his teacher's educational assistant was the impossible girl in his book. But only one question that wandered in his mind confused him and wanted to know the answer to. Who was the blurry figure in his birth mother's other timeline that changed Emma's destiny as the savior? Henry was frustrated that he didn't have an answer and yet he was excited about the story of Clara Oswald.

He snapped out of his thoughts as he saw Clara standing beside him and smiled.

"Hey Henry," Clara said nicely. "What are you reading there?"

"Oh, I um.." Henry managed to say. He didn't know whether or not to tell Clara about the curse and about her. He thought that it may be too soon but on the other hand, he can't go on treating her as her cursed self. Maybe it was for the best that she know about everything. "It is a book about science and fairytales."

"That sounds interesting, I happen to like those things," Clara responded. "Mind if I join you?"

Henry nodded as he scooted over and Clara sat down next to him and picked up his fairytale book and read the title, "Once Upon a Time." She opened it and skimmed through.

"So, you like fairytales and.." Clara started as she read through the book. "Science fiction. Is it a good book?"

"Um.. it is more than just a book," Henry said nervously approaching the topic of the curse and time travel. He was nervous that Clara would think he's crazy and not believe him, more than anything right now. Clara looked at him and smiled curiously.

"Oh, how so?" she asked him.

"Well, every story in this book actually happened," Henry blurted out as his hands were shaking unnoticed by Clara. "They aren't made up. It's true. All of it. I have a book on time and space but it is with my birth mother who is in New York."

Clara just sat there staring blankly at Henry surprisingly because she was not expecting him to say that. She was confused why Henry thinks these stories are true. She glanced at the books again and sighed. They are far from believable. She knew that Henry was a special kid, according to what Mary Margaret has told her. She told her about his wild imagination and his make believe fantasy worlds, and it's best that they play along with him instead of destroying his belief system. It would be a terrible thing to do.

Clara knew she had to go along with Henry's stories and not tell him that she doesn't believe. But Clara does see the potential and the specialty in Henry, even just knowing him for a short time.

"The queen, my adopted mother, casted a powerful curse that ripped everyone from the Enchanted forest here," Henry continued. "Time and space overlapped and that world is cursed too. Every resident in Storybrooke is cursed with new, fake memories. Ask anyone, they won't remember who they once were, including yourself."

All Clara could think of is, 'Wow this kid has a extreme imagination.' She didn't know how to respond to that. Any of it. It was a lot to process.

Henry just looked at her expressionless face and just prayed that she believed him. She's the impossible girl after all.

"Y-you do believe me don't you?" asked Henry with a crackle in his voice.

"Yeah, I do," Clara finally said to him.

Henry looks at her and a smile grows on his face feeling relieved that she did believe him.

"You do?" asked Henry once more for clarification. Clara nodded with a half smile.

"Yes," Clara responded. "Is there anything else I should know about?"

"Oh, yeah! Lots!" Henry exclaimed eagerly opening his book to explain to Clara all about the curse and the stories. Clara chuckled and knew that this will be a great way to bond with Henry. Through his books. Mary Margaret was right. Henry is a special kid that just needs the extra attention. It may help him improve in school since he's always was a bit of a loner.

…

Later that day Mary Margaret's class are at the hospital as part of the Volunteer Outreach Program. All the students are hanging decorations. Mary Margaret notices that Henry isn't helping. He's in the ICU unit at John Doe's bedside. He reaches to touch the man's face when Mary Margaret walks in.

"Henry we could really use your help with the decorations," She said.

"Miss Blanchard, can I use a telephone?" Asked Henry. "I-I want to call Emma."

"Of course, I'll have Clara take you," said Mary Margaret taking Henry out of the ICU room.

"Do you know him?" Henry questioned. Mary Margaret looked down at the boy confused and surprised by his question.

"What?" She asked Henry in clarification to his question, but responded before Henry had the chance to speak. "No, I don't."

"Oh," Henry managed to say as they approached Clara who was unpacking the decorations for the children, so they can hang them up and decorate. Clara noticed the two and smiled.

"Hey guys," Clara greeted cheerfully. "Do you need more decorations?"

"No thank you, Henry needs to use the telephone, can you take him?" Mary Margaret asked. Clara nodded.

"Sure, let's go Henry," said Clara taking his hand but before they left, Henry turned around and called out to his teacher,

"Miss. Blanchard, are you sure you don't know him?"

Mary Margaret looked at Henry even more confused. Why does she get this assumption that Henry thinks she should know him? He didn't have a family or friends, and no one claimed him. She didn't even recognize him one bit. But, Mary Margaret had this feeling that Henry is going to be getting obsessed with him, probably because he thinks 'John Doe' is someone from one of his books. She couldn't let Henry confuse the man with his active imagination. That wouldn't be fair to him.

"Of course I don't know him, Henry," She responded kindly. "He's a coma patient. No one's claimed him as long as I've been volunteering."

Henry sadly nodded as he left with Clara to go to the phone down the hall. Clara then got interested who Henry was referring to. As they approached the phone, Clara gave him a quarter to make a phone call.

"Hey Henry.." Clara asked before Henry dialed. He turned and faced her. "Who is that man you were referencing to? Is he someone from one of your books?"

Henry felt comfortable around Clara because he thinks she believes him about the curse and every story in his book.

"John Doe is Prince Charming," Henry responded a little nervous, but not as nervous as he was with her when he first met Clara.

"Oh," Clara said in a bit of surprise. Then everything started piecing together from what happened in the other room with Mary Margaret. "So if this man is Prince Charming… and you were asking Mary Margaret if she knew him.." Clara perked up with a little excitement because of how quickly she was able to figure it out. She snapped her right hand fingers together. "Then she is Snow White."

Henry nodded,

"They are Emma's parents." He dialed Emma's cell and waited for an answer from her. This was big news to Henry and he wanted to keep Emma in the scope of what is going on in Storybrooke while she's in New York.

…

Emma checked into her motel. She landed in New York approximately an hour ago. She catches a cab to her motel which took forty five minutes. She felt all kinds of emotions about being here in New York. A part of her regretted even being here to catch a man that Henry thinks is the Doctor. She had all kinds of questions pondering in her mind about this little trip. Is this really necessary? Will this 'Matt Johnson' think she's crazy and things will develop into a big mess? What will Regina think when she finds out Emma is out of her job as sheriff? Most importantly, having to deal with her past. All these questions and thoughts ran through her head all at once and it was making Emma feel very uncomfortable and queasy in the stomach.

Emma walked into her motel room. It was a one bedroom suite, with a single bathroom and one closet. There was a singular glass window with curtains on the right side of her bed. The TV was located in front of the bed, against the wall. There is a little coffee table separating the two pieces of furniture. Emma sighed and threw her bag on her bed and layed down on her bed trying to relax. She was trying to convince herself that everything is going to be ok.

A moment later her phone vibrated in her left pocket of her skinny jeans. Emma groaned, took her iPhone 4S out of her pocket. She didn't even bother to read who it was from. She pressed talk on her phone and put it on speaker phone.

"Yeah?" Emma answered in an annoyed tone.

"Emma?" Henry responded eagerly. "It's Henry."

The sound of Henry's voice on her phone just brightened her day. Emma didn't want to deal with everything in New York right away and having her son to talk to was a much easier way to distract herself from her issues here.

"Hey kid!" Emma said in a happy tone as she sat up on her bed. "How's it going?"

"Good, we are at the hospital putting up decorations," Henry responded as Emma chuckled on the other end of the line. "I need to talk to you quickly. By the way, did you start looking for the Doctor yet?"

"Not yet, but what's up?" Emma quickly said changing the subject.

"There's a man in coma and he has no identification and no one's claimed him," Henry said. "He's your father, Emma, and Miss. Blanchard is your mother."

"Kid…" Emma started but he interrupted her.

"The curse is keeping them apart with the coma," Henry said. " Now they're stuck without each other. I have to tell Miss Blanchard I found her Prince Charming."

"Henry! Hold on," Emma said sitting up on the side of her bed. "Telling someone you found her soulmate is in coma is not helpful. But giving her unrealistic hope is far worse."

"But what if I'm right?" Henry asked almost like he's begging Emma's permission to do this. "We know who they are. Now they have to know. It'll weaken the curse that was partially meant to separate them."

Emma sighed over the phone with Henry. This was a lot to process. Her kid thinks that a coma patient is Prince Charming and that Mary Margaret is Snow White. It was just crazy. Unbelievable. But she couldn't tell Henry that she didn't believe him now. She is in New York to hunt down a man that supposedly looks like the so called 'Doctor' guy in his book. Emma opened her bag and grabbed his science fiction book. She sighed as she looked at it. She had continue to go along with it. For now at least. But she may have an idea that might help him separate make believe worlds to reality.

"So.. um, how do you intend on making this happen?" Emma asked over the phone.

"By reminding John Doe who he is," Henry explained. "I have to get Miss. Blanchard to read their story. Maybe it'll help remember who he is. Like what you are going to do if the Doctor is cursed."

"..Ok," Emma finally said going along with this plan.

"Ok?!" Henry said happily almost like he was shouting.

"You can do it," Emma said to Henry, giving him permission to do his plan. "But let me talk to Clara or Miss. Blanchard first."

"Sure," Henry said lifting the phone off his ear and faced Clara who was patiently waiting for him to finish. "Clara… Emma would like to talk to you."

Clara looked at him in surprise. Emma wants to talk to her? Why? She hasn't even met Emma, but she heard wonderful things about her from Mary Margaret and Henry. She nervously nodded and took the phone from Henry and introduced herself,

"Hello? This is Clara."

"Hi Clara, this is Emma, Henry's.." Emma took a deep breath and closed her eyes. This was the first time introducing herself as Henry's mother type - figure. It was difficult, especially when she didn't have parents nor was she ever the parent figure. "Birth mother. Did Mary Margaret tell you about Henry?"

"Uh, yes she did, about the curse and this time travel business," Clara said with a nervous chuckle.

"Ok, good. Look, Henry wants Mary Margaret to read to a Coma patient," Emma started standing up and started pacing back and forth in her motel room.

"Yeah," Clara responded. "I know. I overheard the conversation."

"I need you to convince her to read to him," Emma said which made Clara shocked because she's only been in town a week and doesn't know anyone very well. It was kind of overwhelming that she was getting stuck in the middle of Henry's world of make believe fantasies. "Henry has a very active imagination. I can't talk him out of his beliefs so we have to play along with him. Do what he says. But I'm hoping that Henry might be able to see the difference between fantasies and reality when…"

"Nothing happens," Clara finishes catching onto Emma's plan. She turns around to make sure that Henry was far enough away that he doesn't over hear anything. Sure enough, he was. Emma smiled even though she knew that Clara couldn't see her. This might be good for Henry. "That fairytales are not real and true love's kiss doesn't exist."

"Yeah, that's what I'm hoping," Emma said through the phone. But what she didn't know was she was getting carried away talking to a person she hasn't even met yet. "Which is why I am regretting being out here finding this man. It might be too late and this trip will be a waste of time."

Clara smiles,

"I wouldn't get your hopes up Emma. There's a strong possibility Henry won't give this whole world of fantasies up as easily as we think he will. There's science fiction too.. and fairytales."

Emma took a breath and sat down on her bed again.

"I know," Emma responded a little annoyed. "Well, thanks for helping. I appreciate it."

"No worries, Henry truly is a special kid," Clara said looking at Henry who was skimming through his fairy tale book. She smiles.

"He is," Emma said smiling to herself. "Have Mary Margaret phone me later to let me know what happens."

"Yeah. Will do."

"Bye," Emma said hanging up as well as Clara.

Emma puts her phone down and opens the science fiction book to the page of the 11th Doctor that Henry showed her earlier. She studied the face and sighed. It was uncanny of how similar Matt Johnson and this Doctor look. It was almost scary. Even for Emma, and she's tracked people down half her life as a bail bondswoman. She closes the book and sets it down on her bed. Emma stood up and grabbed her coat and shoes.

When she got them on, she sighed again thinking about her past. Emma closed her eyes trying not to form tears. She tried as hard as she could to push her pain down and out of the way so she can go out and find this Matt Johnson. Before she left, Emma picked up the science fiction book just in case she might need it.

Emma walked out into the hall and locked up her room with her key. She put it in her pocket and took a deep breath.

"Let's do this," Emma said quietly walking down the hall to the elevator. She pressed the lobby button on the righthand side of the elevator. It took a moment for it to come to her floor. It opened and Emma walked in. She looked straight ahead as the door shut. It was time to find the Doctor or 'Matt Johnson' that Henry was obsessing about recently.


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting the Doctor

_**Chapter 6**_

Clara convinces Mary Margaret to read to a coma patient which was a little uncomfortable for her since she never met Emma before. But, another side of her convinces herself that Henry needs to see the difference between fantasies and reality.

Just moved to town a week and a half ago, Clara noticed that things in Storybrooke aren't quite as they seemed. She met Regina Mills, the mayor of the town and who she discovered is Henry's adoptive mother. Clara found Regina to be quite strict in her ways and not a easy going person. Clara also found Regina to be unfriendly at times, and has a quite a complex personality. She doesn't really understand why Regina makes things difficult for Henry and to others. Especially Emma. Clara figured out quite quickly that there was tension between Emma and Regina, and that Regina is not fond of Emma at all. Whenever Clara mentions Emma, she notices that Regina's face grows cold and full of anger. She can't figure out why Regina doesn't like Emma and why she doesn't want her around Henry. She came to the conclusion that the mayor did not have an easy past if she ended up like this.

Clara and Henry found out from Mary Margaret after the 'date' with the coma patient, that he grabbed her hand. Clara grew shocked at the result of her and Emma's plan. This is not at all what she expected to happen. She thought nothing would happen. It was the most likely assumption. It made no sense that this guy grabbed her hand, and now Mary Margaret has gotten Henry deeper into his world of fantasies instead of away from it.

She called Emma when she was on her way to the hospital to meet up with Henry and Mary Margaret. When she turned the corner onto Main street, she saw the blue box in front of Mr. Gold's pawnshop. Clara sighs, this wasn't the first time she saw this blue, police phone box. It was when she just driven into town over a week ago and drove right past it on her way to her new apartment. At first Clara thought it was just an old antique of some kind up for display, but now after seeing it multiple times unmoved, she started to get suspicious about not only the box, but the person who owned it.

A million questions and concerns about it pondered through her head but she broke free of it and snapped back into reality. Clara looked down and hit talk on her Samsung S5 as she headed past the blue box and headed towards the hospital.

…

After a day's work of trying to find this man, Emma had no luck. She was beginning to feel the frustration of this trip, partly because this man reminded her much of someone in her past, which brought out a bunch of feelings and pain she pushed down over the years. But Emma knew it was because of Henry and she cares about him, and destroying his belief system would be devastating for Henry. Especially after, clearly, not having a great past with Regina. Emma saw that right away, after she came to town for the first time. Over the couple days of being in town, Regina was hard and not making things easy for her.

Emma did know that Henry is a special kid with a lot of good qualities. Although he may be a loner, Henry is kind, sweet and funny and Emma is having a hard time having someone like that in her life, considering all the other people who let her down and hurt her. Emma is not used to having someone who wants to be her friend and wants to have a connection with her. Running away is what she's done to survive all her life. It was hard for Emma to accept the fact that she can have a friend, even if it was her own son.

Emma keeps telling herself that what Mary Margaret has told her before she left for New York, is right. She can't ruin her relationship with Henry and if finding this man is going to keep her from jeopardizing her relationship with Henry, then she had to do it. For Henry and herself. No matter how frustrating and annoying this trip gets at times.

Emma was walking down the street of downtown, New York towards a building that this man may work at. On her way down there, she felt her iPhone 4S vibrate in her pocket and she took it out to look at it. It was Clara so she immediately answered.

"Hey," Emma started heading towards the building. "What happened?"

"Emma," Clara said heading into the hospital towards the room and saw a crowd where the coma patient was. Her eyes shot open and she sped walked over there. "Hang on, Emma, something happened."

Clara released her phone from her ear and faced Henry concerned,

"What happened, Henry?"

"John Doe is missing," Henry replied scared. Clara almost freaked out but maintained it to herself and looked up and saw that the bed was empty. The man was gone. Clara's mind went through a bunch of thoughts and tried to remain calm. She picked up the phone and went back to Emma who seemed to be trying to get her to talk.

"Clara, what's going on?!" Emma almost demanded hearing a bunch of chattering on the other end of the line. Clara gulped and knew she had to keep Emma informed.

"Well, our plan backfired," Clara began knowing Henry was too busy to pay attention to the conversation. "Mary Margaret said that the coma patient grabbed her hand."

"What?" Emma managed to say completely shocked, feeling the same as Clara when she found out about it for the first time. She stopped and sat down on a bench off to the side of the sidewalk. "How did that happen?"

"I don't know… the doctor said she must've imagined it but Mary Margaret insists she didn't," Clara explained over the phone, standing off to the side so she could hear her conversation. "Anyways, we headed back to the hospital and now I just found out that the coma patient went missing."

"Perfect," Emma snapped ignoring the fact that she was raising her voice a touch. This was all so much to comprehend, both being in New York and dealing with the problems in Storybrooke at the same time. Her left hand formed into a fist. Emma squeezed it real hard and smacked it down on the bench. "This is just wonderful, isn't it? Now Henry deeper in his make believe worlds. This is the exact opposite of what we wanted to happen, and now the patient is missing? The strangest things keep happening in this town, doesn't it?"

"No kidding. I'm sure everything is going to be ok though," Clara said trying to calm Emma down glancing over at the crowd. She noticed Regina and got confused of why she is here. "...Why is the mayor here?"

Hearing Clara mention Regina just boiled Emma's blood to a full on rage. She freaked out and stood up from the bench and raised her voice louder than before into her iphone,

"God, why in the name of hell is Regina there?!"

"I don't know Emma, hold on," Clara said trying to remain calm. She put down her Samsung on the nearby table and walked over to the crowd trying to find out what happened to John Doe and why Regina was even here to begin with. She heard the Doctor say something that really got her surprised.

"Mayor Mills saved his life," he finished as Clara eyes widened and eyebrows rose quickly with her mouth open, in such surprise. She saved his life? That's hard to believe after a week and a half of knowing him.

"Will he be okay?" Mary Margaret asked in fear.

"Okay?" Dr. Whale repeated before shaking his head. "The man's been on feeding tubes for years on constant supervision. He needs to get back here right away or, quite honestly, 'okay' might be a pipe dream."

"Where the hell is Miss. Swan?!" Regina demanded looking around for Emma, which gave Clara and Henry a jump start. "She's the sheriff isn't she, why isn't she here doing her damn job?"

"Um…" Mary Margaret started as Clara backed up to her phone and went back to her conversation with Emma who was impatiently waiting for an answer. Clara lowered her voice because she didn't want to get in trouble with the mayor. That was the last thing on her mind.

"Hey.. apparently Regina saved his life," Clara finally said whispering into her phone. "Regina is quite pissed that you aren't here doing your job." Clara paused and sighed nervously. After a week and a half in Storybrooke, this was a lot to be in, especially knowing everyone for a short period of time. Finding out that Emma was the sheriff is not what she expected her to be doing here. "You're the sheriff?"

Emma sighed on the other line because this was a whole lot to take in. Finding out that Regina saved this coma patient's life is quite shocking, due to Emma's difficult past with Regina. Knowing that she is going to get an ear full from her because Emma was out of her job is not very comforting. This whole mess is causing a lot of stress on Emma. It was hard to find some way to deal with the problems of Storybrooke and New York at the same time. Emma knew she had to find some way to comprehend all this.

"Wow.." Emma managed to say. Clara nodded on the other line knowing that Emma couldn't see her. "Regina is going to kill me when I get back. Then you for helping me. Then me again."

"Yeah…" Clara said getting cut off by her sentence noticing that Regina was walking up to her. She stopped in front of Clara and she gulped nervously, still on the line with Emma. "I, um.. Hi.. Mayor Mills.. I.."

"Who are you on the phone with?" she demanded. "This is a serious issue Miss. Oswald and I don't appreciate your disrespectful attitude."

"Um.." Clara said nervously as she was cut off mid sentence before she had a chance to finish.

"I want the truth," Regina responded giving her a warning look. Clara gulped and looked down at Henry. Then Mary Margaret, and finally Dr. Whale. She didn't know how to react or what to say.

"Um.. Emma.." Clara admitted trying not to look Regina in the eyes because it was very frightening when she was mad.

"Give me the phone," Regina said snatching Clara's Samsung away from her and put it up to her ear in a very angry mood. Every else just watched feeling very uncomfortable. Clara stood by Henry and put a hand on his right shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. Henry sighed nervously.

"Miss. Swan," Regina snaps into the phone changing the conversation completely. "I heard you took a trip without consulting me. I will see to it that you lose job permanently. I hope you enjoy your little trip because that is where you will end up if you don't keep away from my son. I'd think wisely Swan, because you may not have many chances left."

Regina hangs up Clara's phone and puts it on the table. She marches away grabbing Henry's hand and pulls him along. Clara was surprised of Regina's reaction and picked up her phone to make sure it wasn't broken. Sure enough, it wasn't. She sighs and turns around to Mary Margaret.

"Well.. since Emma's not here… I might as well fill in for her," Clara said nervously as Mary Margaret agreed. "Let's go find John Doe and get him back to the Hospital. Let's check security, they might've captured something."

Clara and Mary Margaret ran off down the hall towards the security room.

...

Emma hung up her phone in complete shock. There was so many thoughts that ran through her mind about the coma patient, Regina's increase rage of anger towards her, Clara, Mary Margaret and most of all, Henry. The one person she is very certain she cares for. She was worried about Henry and his life during this difficult time back in Storybrooke. His fantasy world, thoughts and feelings. But what worried Emma the most is his current and difficult relationship with Regina. She cared so much for Henry, and the thought of him getting hurt, anything in general happening to him put Emma's stomach in knots. She wished she could go back home, but she know if she did, Henry would eventually find out everything and it could put their relationship on the line. Emma couldn't lose Henry. She just couldn't.

The other thoughts of the problems in Storybrooke bothered her quite a bit, but Henry was her main priority. That's the whole reason why she's in New York. She sighed as she put her phone in her pocket and decided not to worry about this right now. Emma ran her fingers through her hair and shook her head. She walked down the block and stopped before crossing the street. Emma felt her stomach growing in pain and her hands beginning to sweat. Her heart began to race at an incredibly fast pace that she could hear it. Emma took a big, deep breath of fresh air and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. She knew that she had to do this, for Henry. Henry was the only person she cares about and if finding this man is going to make him happy, she couldn't refuse, no matter how tense and scared she truly was.

Emma pressed the button to cross the street. She waited a moment and she saw the signal across the street turn from a red hand to a white person. Emma saw the cars stop, and she walked quickly across the street. When she made it on the other side, she looked up and nodded to herself and made the tiniest of smiles thinking about Henry. She nervously walked in and saw a room full of parents and children. Children laughing, teasing, chasing each other, and playing with toys. This warmed Emma's heart in a smallest of ways, thinking what Henry would've looked like at that age (between the ages of 2-4). But this also brought her much pain of her past. Not having parents and always alone. She didn't even know what it was like to have parents. To be properly loved. How to love and trust. It brought her jealousy that these children had parents, someone to care and read stories, and most importantly a **home**. A real home. A place she could call home, a place that would hold a prime place in her heart. To her, she never had that, and she probably never will. Except for Henry. Who she considered as her friend.

Emma snapped out of her thoughts when a man walked through the door behind the desk on her right. She almost fainted and began to panic not knowing what to say or how to react. Emma gripped onto Henry's book and felt her sweat making it harder to keep her strong grip. Emma tried not to stare directly at him, or act like a complete dufus.

The man noticed Emma and smiled. She walked up to her and crossed his arms over his chest. This man was exactly like the guy that she discovered before heading out to New York. Definitely young, in his late twenties, early thirties. Brown, shaggy hair and a smile that reminded her her of the same person from her past. Emma sighed nervously and tried to act normal and casual.

"I- hi," Emma stammered. "I'm Emma.."

"Nice to meet you, Emma," The man said shaking her hand and released it. "I'm Matt. Matt Johnson. What can I do for you?"

"I, I was wondering if this isn't a busy time.. can I speak to you?" Emma asked trying to remain calm and steady. Casual. Matt smiled politely and nodded.

"Of course, Emma," Matt said nicely. "The children are just being picked up now. If you'd just follow me, we'll go into my office and we'll have a chat."

Emma nodded as they began walking into the next room. Emma sighed nervously and thought to herself, " _This is it. Don't goof this up. Remember, you are doing this for Henry, and Mary Margaret is right. You can do this."_


	7. Chapter 7: Finding John Doe

_**Chapter 7**_

Emma felt a wave of emotion when she walked into the next room. It was not a very big room. It had a window, and a desk in front of it. It had papers and folders organized in file on top. There was a black computer chair was behind the desk but in front of the window. There were two wooden chairs lined up against the right side wall, and a couple toys scattered across the floor. Emma gulped and felt herself fidgeting with her fingers and feeling her heart race. She didn't even know how to begin taking with this man. How could she without scaring him off? Although, she didn't want to hurt Henry. He was the only person she knew she cared for. Emma couldn't lose Henry. Not after everything that's happened in Storybrooke, and with Regina.

Emma watched as Matt walked around and sat in the black computer chair and rested his arms on the desk. He smiled at her pleasantly. Emma couldn't help but give the tiniest of smiles and stands there, in the room nervously.

"Excuse the toys, the children forget to pick up after themselves," Matt began, breaking the awkward silence. Emma just nodded. "But please, have a seat."

Emma takes a the chair closest to the door and sits down. There was a wave of emotion that ran through her head, how was she supposed to begin talking to him? About the books, Storybrooke, and Henry. Why she was here to see him? So many thoughts ran through her head until Emma snapped back into reality when Matt asked her,

"How may I help you?"

"Oh, um.." Emma stammered at a loss of words of how to begin. This was one of the most difficult things she had to do. Emma didn't even know how to start. "I- uh, you see.. I have a son.. Henry.." Just mentioning that she had a son just turned her stomach into knots. It wasn't very often that Emma had to admit to herself and to others that Henry was her biological son. "He.. um.. you will probably think I'm insane.."

Matt chuckled at her response,

"Emma, believe me, I deal with children all day, five times a week. I heard absolutely everything in the book, from dinosaurs to astronauts, even fairy tales. I heard it all."

"This is different.." Emma said feeling sweat forming on her hands. "Henry.. he's a good kid. With a very.. I mean VERY active imagination." Emma chuckles to herself, thinking of _operation cobra_. The things Henry talked about and bringing up new things that he made up, it was obviously not true, but it shows how much of a imagination and belief system he has. It also meant the bonding and special connection that Emma had with Henry in such a short period of time. Emma knew there was a reason she came out here, and Mary Margaret helped her see that.

She looked up and saw that Matt chuckled along with her. Emma smiled, but it faded quickly knowing that he did look a lot like someone in her past and she had no intention of dealing with that now. She shot down her feelings and continued,

"But, he thinks fairy tales and science fiction is true," Emma admitted which made her stomach turn knowing she's explaining this to someone she just met. "It's hard for him so see reality. So…" Emma didn't even think when she blurted this out, "Have you seen Doctor Who?"

After those words left her mouth, she couldn't think clearly. She felt like a complete idiot at this point. Emma looked up and she couldn't tell what Matt was thinking. He had an emotionless expression, which freaked her out a little bit. Emma tried to calm down and convince herself that she didn't mess up just yet. So why bother believing that she did? She held her hands together tightly and prayed that Matt didn't think she was a crazy person.

Matt chuckled which made Emma shocked for a moment and confused. Did he just chuckle at her? Emma didn't know whether to take that as an insult or not. She didn't let it bother her and she tried to smile to ease the tension she had.

"Yes, I've seen the show," Matt replied leaning back on his computer chair. "I assume your son takes an interest in it. He seems like a good kid." Matt looked at Emma and could tell she was nervous, visibly. He sighed and smiled at her. "Emma, it's ok. I don't think you're crazy. I've seen many children with active imaginations. It's probably just a phase he's going through. It'll pass eventually."

Emma smiled, relieved that Matt didn't think she was crazy… yet. She sighed and leaned back on her chair starting to fidget with her fingers again. She knew she had to tell him about Henry's theory. This was the limit that was going to test whether or not that Matt actually thinks she's crazy. Emma bit her lower lip, trying to think of a way to tell him. She gripped onto Henry's book and sighed, again.

"I hope so," Emma began very nervously. "Um, this will be hard to tell you… I.. Henry.."

"Yes?"

"He thinks you are a character in his book," Emma blurts out quickly and efficiently. "I know this is weird for you to hear… but as I said, he has an active imagination. He looked you up, and well…"

Emma immediately stopped talking, seeing the expression on his face. It wasn't pleasant, and it certainly wasn't making this any easier on her. Emma knew she'd probably get kicked out or worse, he'll call security on her. Emma felt her mind coming up with a bunch of possibilities that could make up what Matt might say to her. She tried to keep herself steady and calm because she didn't want to snap.

There were long moments of awkward silence between both Emma and Matt. Emma eventually decided that this was a waste of time, and this trip wasn't worth the trouble. She knew that it'll disappoint Henry, but the more she thought about this brief conversation she had, it just convinced her more and more that this was ridiculous. Emma stood up and felt very uncomfortable.

"I-I am sorry for getting you involved," Emma said feeling uneasy. "I better go."

Before Emma had a chance to leave, Matt called out to her,

"Emma.. hold on a moment. Where do you and Henry live? Is it here in New York?"

"No, it's in Storybrooke, Maine," Emma responded. Before letting him speak, Emma spoke again. "I know, never heard of it."

"Actually, I'm being transferred there, as a school teacher, it is part of the curriculum," Matt replied as Emma looked up at him absolutely shocked. It was not at all what she expected him to say. He is being transferred to Storybrooke, Maine? Emma thought that Henry said that no strangers come to town. Why would Matt be transferred? Emma tried to calm down and think clearly.

"I don't think you are insane, Emma…" Matt replied giving her a smile. "It's unusual. I'm still, well, getting used to it." Chuckles nervously to himself. "I'm a character in his book? Who does he think I am?"

"Um, he thinks you're the doctor.. y'know.. from Doctor Who," Emma said feeling uneasy about this entire conversation. She looked at Matt who was surprised. She didn't blame him. It was exactly like when she met Henry for the first time. Thinking he was insane, and still does to an extent. She could tell that his wasn't going to be easy for him, and Emma could feel all the empathy in the word for him at this exact moment. Having some person you never met before walk up to you and say that you are a character in a book? Emma repeated this in her head, and believing she was an absolute dufus.

"I'm… the doctor? That's what he's going with?" Matt finally said feeling a tad uneasy.

"Yep."

"Convincing," Matt said sarcastically as he ran his fingers through his head trying to process this. Emma couldn't help but chuckle knowing that this was almost exactly how she reacted when Henry told her that she was Prince Charming and Snow White's child.

"Look, I know this is a crazy theory.. believe me I know," Emma said trying to ease the awkwardness she knew Matt was feeling. "Henry has all sorts of crazy ideas and I hate to say this… you'll be filled in with it all… you'll see what I mean when you move to Storybrooke."

Matt smiled small and knew that Emma was trying to help him feel less uncomfortable.

"I guess so.." Matt chuckled to himself trying to relax and snapped himself out of his train of thoughts and noticed that Emma was planning to leave. "It was nice meeting you, Emma. I'll see you soon."

"Yeah.. you too," Emma managed to say as she left and shut the door behind her. She felt a wave of emotion about how to feel. That was the such a emotional thrill ride for her. But a part of her was proud that she did this for Henry. She walked out of the building towards the motel.

...

Clara and Mary Margaret went into the security where Clara met Leroy and Walter. Clara found Leroy to be grumpy with a complex attitude, kind of like Regina but not as bad. She found Walter to be nice and far less grumpy than Leroy. Clara sighed knowing this whole mess is scary and also weird. Ever since she came to this town, a lot of odd things have been occurring. Clara hasn't seen things happen like this before, not in her life. Clara also found a part of her that wanted to help save people, even though she didn't know them that well. She figured out that she couldn't bare standing around while someone could be suffering. From what she heard about this 'John Doe', she knew he had to be innocent. He probably is just lost and confused.

Clara and Mary Margaret found the right tape after finding out that they were looking at the wrong one. John Doe walked out four hours ago. Clara started to panic, knowing that there was a chance that this man may be… dead. Mary Margaret told Clara where the door he walked out of leads to. The woods.

Clara and Mary Margaret raced out the door ran down to the woods. As they were running towards the woods, Clara glanced at the police box, again, for a slight second. She knew that something was off about that box. Clara didn't know why she had this funny feeling about the box, but it gave her butterflies in her stomach. Clara shook off that feeling she had, and they ran to the woods.

As they were entering the woods, Clara noticed tracks, man tracks.

"Hey Mary Margaret, look," Clara said pointing at the foot prints. Mary Margaret looked at the prints on the ground and grew surprised. "Let's go. It could be his tracks."

Clara and Mary Margaret followed the trail until it disappeared. Clara gasped and glanced at Mary Margaret. They shared an uneasy look and sighed very worried.

"The trail runs out here," Clara stated with an uncomfortable tone to her voice.

"Are you sure, I mean, if it ran out here, shouldn't he be here?" Mary Margaret asked worried, glancing around her surroundings. Clara sighs and looks around, not seeing any other tracks. She was worried about him too, but also feeling a tad uneasy about this whole mess she got herself into. This is not at all what Clara expected to be doing here, or at least getting involved with. She thought Storybrooke was a quiet little town with not much going on for it because she didn't get any information online. Clearly she was wrong.

"I don't see any more tracks," Clara responded after a moment of silence. She looked around again and couldn't see anything. It was just the woods, with trees, bushes and debris. "Maybe we should just walk in the direction the tracks were headed. We could find something."

Mary Margaret nodded as they began walking down in that direction.

"Hey… we never really had a chance to talk since you moved here.." Mary Margaret began quietly. "Where are you from?"

"Oh.. I grew up in Blackpool, England," Clara responded with a smile feeling the affects of her feelings drifting away from her, knowing she wasn't completely thinking about their current situation. "Not a big family. Just my Dad, and my brother."

"Um, what happened to your Mother, if you don't mind me asking?" Mary Margaret asked casually looking around to see if she could see John Doe. No luck. There was a moment of silence between the two and Clara filled with tears but she held them back, trying not to show her she was upset. Clara didn't want to feel embarrassed after just getting acquainted with Mary Margaret.

"She died," Clara managed to say, choking up her words. She stopped talking, knowing if she continued she cry. Clara looked away from Mary Margaret and pulled herself together, knowing she couldn't deal with her past now. It wasn't the right time, it never really was for her, and especially now. Mary Margaret just sighed in sympathy for her and felt sorry for her.

"I-I'm sorry," Mary Margaret replied as they continued to walk through the woods. "What about your brother and father?"

"..My Dad is still back home, and my brother moved in with his girlfriend, working as a cashier," Clara responded after getting over that emotional moment, knowing she was ready to speak again.

"Why did you move here?" asked Mary Margaret.

"I.. I guess.. I wanted to start over," Clara managed to say not knowing how to fully answer that. She actually didn't really know the entire reason why she decided to move away from home. Was it because she felt unhappy? All these pondering questions and thoughts ran through her head, and she snapped out of them when she heard Mary Margaret yell,

"Henry!"

Clara looked over and saw Henry running through the woods towards them, wearing his backpack. He stopped in front of them who were looking very concerned of why he was out here.

"Did you find him yet?" Henry asked catching his breath from running all the way to the woods.

"No not yet," Clara said before putting a hand on his shoulder. "Henry, you shouldn't be here. It's dangerous to be out here."

"I can help!" Henry exclaimed eagerly. "I know where he's going!"

Clara and Mary Margaret shared a worried glance.

"And where's that?" Mary Margaret asked.

"He's looking for you," Henry explained as both women looked at each other completely shocked. "You are the one who woke him up, you were the last one he saw! He's looking for you!"

"Henry, it's not about me," Mary Margaret said still completely surprised that Henry still thinks that John Doe is her prince charming. It was just plain ridiculous. That couldn't be true, the man doesn't even know her, and she doesn't know him in any way. "I just… I think he's lost and confused. He's been in a coma a long time."

But he loves you!" Henry said almost shouting and begging that Mary Margaret would believe him. "You need to stop chasing him, and let him find you."

"You need to go home, Henry," Clara said stepping into the conversation. "Where's your mom? She's going to kill me for letting you out here and then you for disobeying her."

"She dropped me off at the house, then I went right back out," Henry said.

"I need to get you home before your mother finds out you are out here," Clara began feeling shivers go down her spine just thinking of Regina. She freaked her out, a lot and she really did not to get in trouble with her. Especially when she just moved her not that long ago. She didn't even notice that Mary Margaret bent over to touch something on a log.

"NO!" Henry said raising his voice, stubbornly until Mary Margaret got their attention with her hand out in front of them.

"Guys…" Mary Margaret said nervously and scared. "Is that.. I mean it can't be.. is it.."

"Blood," Clara confirmed looking at the red liquid on her hand, scared of her mind.

…

They ran towards the water and immediately saw a man lying in the water. Mary Margaret panicked and ran over to him. Clara couldn't help but stare, and the one question continued to ponder in her head, _"Are we too late?"._ Henry clutched to Clara and wrapped his hands around her. Clara put a hand on Henry's shoulder as she grabbed her phone and called the ambulance and told them their location. The Old Troll Bridge. She hung up as Mary Margaret dragged the man onto the shore in such worry and panic.

"No, no, no, no, no! No, no, no! I found you!" Mary Margaret shouted holding his face as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"It's going to be okay," Clara said trying to ease the situation but also freaked out. "I called the ambulance. Help's coming."

"Is he okay?" Henry asked panicking. Clara looked down at Henry and sighed pulling him in closer as he filled with tears.  
"Henry…" Clara started quietly but Henry interrupted her almost shouting in tears.  
"Is he going to be okay?" Henry repeated.

"Henry, don't look, Okay?" Clara said turning Henry around and held him as he cried. "Don't look."

"Come back to us," Mary Margaret said holding his face worried they were too late. "Come back to me!"

She starts CPR. When she puts her mouth on his, he starts breathing again and coughs up water. John Doe looked up at Mary Margaret who smiled down at him relieved. Clara smiled and turned Henry around, as they saw that he was ok. John Doe's eyes adjusted to his surroundings and looked back at her.

"You saved me," he managed to say panting hard trying to regain his breath.

"She did it. She did it!" Henry exclaimed happily jumping up and down in joy. "She woke him up!"

"Yeah, She did," Clara said feeling happy knowing that they were not too late and that John Doe is alive. Mary Margaret continued to hold him, feeling pride that she saved his life.  
"Thank you," John Doe said in a crackled voice, finally catching his breath.  
"Who are you?" Mary Margaret thought she ask, hoping he remember something about his past. John Doe just looked at her confused.  
"I don't know," He said still very confused and shocked about where he was. Mary Margaret looked at him and smiled trying to ease the situation and held his face with her hands.

"It's okay," Mary Margaret said soothingly. "You're going to be okay."

…

They brought John Doe back to the hospital where Clara, Henry and Mary Margaret were there watching as the nurses and Doctor Whale were working on him. Clara sighs and puts a hand on Henry's shoulder and squeezed it gently. She felt proud that they found John Doe and that he's ok. But this whole mess was an emotional thrill rush for her, and not expecting to be involved with this. Just after a short period of time, there was a lot going on in a small town, which never had much information about. Clara thought about it for a second and realized that something isn't clicking. Something was off in this town and it scared her a bit, but she didn't want to leave. Henry made her stay and Mary Margaret who was the sweetest person she met on this town. Clara liked her, and the children she worked with in this school. But there was a few people, like Regina who she didn't like so much.

Clara snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Regina's voice and walked over to them, clearly furious. Clara backed off, nervous. She didn't really know how to handle Regina quite yet. Her complex behaviour made her uncomfortable, knowing she didn't have much experience with these kinds of people. In her childhood she had a couple moments with people that were mean to her, but not a whole lot.

"Henry, you do not disobey me like that.. we will talk about your insubordination later. Do you know what insubordination means? It means you're grounded," Regina said scolding Henry who sighs and nods.

Kathryn walks out of the room where John Doe was resting.

"Thank you, thank you for finding my David," Kathryn said relieved wiping her tears off her cheeks.

"I.. I don't understand," Mary Margaret replied confused as well as Clara. "You didn't know he was here in coma?"

Kathryn shook her head and said,

"A few years ago, David and I were not getting along. It was my fault, I know that now. I was difficult and unsupportive. I told him if he didn't like things, he could leave. And he did. And I didn't stop him. It was the worst mistake I ever made."

Clara looked at Kathryn and sighed. She knew that she did feel horrible. But something told her that this story could be a lie. It didn't seem right that David was in coma all this time and she never went looking for him. Something was definitely up, maybe it was something Kathryn isn't telling them but it seemed a little strange. Clara didn't want to get in the middle of anything but she had to ask,

"You didn't go look for him?"

"I assumed he'd left town all this time," Kathryn responded holding back her tears. "And now I know why I never heard from him. Now I get to do what I've wanted to do forever – say I'm sorry. Now we get a second chance."

"That's wonderful," Mary margaret said forcing a smile on her face as Dr. Whale enters the room.  
"Well, it's something of a miracle," Dr. Whale said crossing his arms over his chest.

"He's okay?" Kathryn asked worried.

"Ah, physically, he's on the mend, um, his memory is another issue. It may take time, if at all," Dr. Whale explained.

"What brought him back?" Mary Margaret asked.

"That's the thing," Dr. Whale replied. There's no explanation. Something just clicked in him."

"He just got up and decided to go for a stroll?" Clara asked confused, as she glanced at Regina who seemed very much frustrated. Clara shrugged and sighed.  
"He woke up and he was delirious and his first instinct was to go find something, I guess," Dr. Whale responded trying to come up with a logical exclamation for David's behaviour.

"Someone," Henry said correcting Dr. Whale. Regina shot Henry a look and Henry stopped talking and remained silent.

"Can I see him?" Kathryn asked.

"Yeah, of course," Dr. Whale said giving Kathryn a friendly smile. Kathryn goes back into David's room. Regina grabbed Henry's hand and was dragging him towards the hall.

"Henry, let's go," Regina said clearly pissed off. Henry jerked away from her.  
"Wait, my backpack," Henry responded as he goes back to grab his backpack and whispers to Mary Margaret, "Don't believe them. You're the one he was looking for."

"Henry…" Mary Margaret said feeling uneasy because Henry still believes that David is her true love. It's impossible, but she didn't want to destroy his belief system. It wouldn't be fair to Henry.  
"He was going to the Troll Bridge," Henry whispered as Regina was getting impatient and furious. "It's like the end of the story."

"Henry, he was going there because it's the last thing I read to him," Mary Margaret tried but Henry wouldn't believe her.  
"No, it's because you belong together," Henry said almost in begging because he wanted Mary Margaret to believe him. Mary Margaret sighed worried for Henry that he doesn't seem to understand the real life situation they are in.  
"Henry!" Regina said raising her voice as Henry turned around and ran towards her.

Clara was on her cell phone calling Emma from New York.

…

Emma was on her phone purchasing a ticket for a flight back to Storybrooke. She knew she did this trip for Henry, but it wasn't exactly a good time for her. Thinking about her past, which gave her painful memories, the very awkward conversation she had with Matt, who Henry believes is the doctor, and worrying about what happened back in town with the missing coma patient. This was all wandering through her mind and it wasn't easy to deal with. Emma didn't really know how to cope with these feelings she had and about the messes back in Storybrooke. It was mostly about Henry, being worried for him. About letting in a person she actually knows for certain she cares about.

After having that previous conversation with Clara, she knew that Henry was safe with her. Even though she hasn't met Clara in person, just having that conversation with her did put her mind at ease so she wouldn't have to spend the trip worrying about Henry.

Emma was lying on her bed purchasing a ticket until a new screen popped up. Clara was calling. She instantly answers it and put it on speaker phone.

"Hey," Emma said greeting Clara.

"Hey Emma," Clara replied walking down the hall towards the exit of the hospital. "Well, we found John Doe."

"That's good," Emma said sitting up on her bed, and her mind was relaxing quite a bit hearing this good news. "Where was he?"

"Out by the Troll Bridge," Clara responded walking down the stairs. "He was unconscious, but Mary Margaret saved his life. His name is David Nolan. He has a wife, Kathryn who apparently never knew he was in coma all this time."

"Are you kidding me right now?" Emma said taken aback by Clara's response. This town gets weirder by the second. Emma knew something wasn't clicking in this whole mess she was informed with. Emma stood up and started to pace the floor trying to sink in this information. "She never knew? What else did she say?"

"They got into a fight, and David left her," Clara said walking into the main room of the Hospital and sat down in the waiting room. "She assumed he left town."

"This story sounds like a load of crap," Emma snapped sitting down on her bed again. "Something isn't right here." Emma then remembered Regina. Her blood began to boil just thinking that she might have something to do with all this. "Where's Regina?"

"Oh, um," Clara said standing up and looked around. She walked outside and saw Henry and Regina by her car. "Outside, getting inside her car."

"Give Regina the phone, I have a few things I want to say to her," Emma snapped again standing up creating a fist with her right hand. She boiled with rage and anger about Regina. Clara ran over to her and stopped while Henry was in the car.

"Regina, Emma wants to talk to you," Clara said nervously.

"Oh she does, does she?" Regina said swiping the phone away from Clara and put it to her ear. "Hello, Miss. Swan, enjoying your little trip I assume?"

"Cut with the crap, Regina, All this time, there's a John Doe lying around in a coma and nobody puts it in the news, nobody goes looking. Something's not right here," Emma snapped at Regina pacing the floor of her motel room.

"How did you know about this?" Regina asked now glaring at Clara who fidgets with her fingers.

"Doesn't matter," Emma said sternly through the phone. "I think it's rather strange you've been his emergency contact all these years and you only found her now."

"Well, this town is bigger than you know," Regina responded through the phone as Henry sat there in the car with the doors locked. "It's entirely possible to get lost here. It's entirely possible for bad things to happen, you should know that by now Miss. Swan."

"And just when it's convenient you manage to solve the mystery?" Emma asked very annoyed with Regina who sat on her wooden chair in the motel room.

"Miss. Swan, you aren't here in this town so you shouldn't get involved with other people's problems. I'm willing to forgive your incessant rudeness this time. One more thing, I suggest you stay far away from here because if I see you around Henry again, you'll regret it," Regina snapped into the phone before hanging up on her and got in her car with Henry. Clara walked onto the sidewalk and watched as they drove off.


	8. Chapter 8: The Price Of Gold, Part 1

_**Chapter 8**_

Emma was at the airport in the waiting room holding her boarding pass in her hands. All she could think about is the troubles in Storybrooke and unfortunately dealing with Regina. Emma felt her mind coming up with a bunch of possibilities of what Regina would do. Regina has tried a lot in the book, but Emma was worried about the new stuff she'll throw at her. Emma calmed herself down knowing she's dealt with people like this before, so why is this any different? She thought about it some more then something came to mind. Henry. This was different because it involves the person she cares about.

Emma knew she couldn't leave Henry, no matter how much Regina has tried or threatened her. It only made Emma want to stay more, knowing how difficult Henry's life must've been. Plus, she has a job as Sheriff. She can't just leave. Unless Regina has plans to remove her from office. Emma sighed remembering Regina's previous threat, about taking her job away.

Emma snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a call,

"Emma?"

Emma turned around and almost freaked out. Her eyes widened and eyebrows rose quickly with her mouth slightly open. It had to be a coincidence, there wasn't another reasonable exclamation that she could think of in the time period she had. Emma quickly shook her head and pulled herself together and forced a small smile on her face.

"Hey," Emma said standing up and crossed her arms over her chest. "Long time, no see huh?"

Matt chuckled holding his luggage with his left hand, wearing a black jacket, a red tee shirt and blue jeans with white tennis shoes. His right hand was in his pocket of his jacket.

"Yeah, looks like you and I are catching the same flight," Matt replied in a friendly tone.

"Seems that way," Emma said feeling a tad uncomfortable knowing the man who Henry believes is the doctor is catching the same flight as her. It was even more uncomfortable knowing that they had an awkward conversation yesterday about Henry's whole obsession with time travel and fairytales. Emma doesn't even know the guy that well and it certainly wasn't making this any easier on her that they will have to spend hours on the same plane.

"I guess I'll probably be meeting.. Henry is it?" Matt said breaking the silence between them. Emma nods politely, pushing her thoughts away for now. It's not going to be that bad, they will most likely not be sitting together. "How old is he by the way?"

"He's 10," Emma said feeling a little bit of unpleasantness. "I'll have to warn you, he'll probably come on too strong.. well since you are the Doctor to him and all…"

Matt chuckled feeling uneasy that a kid he hasn't even been acquainted with yet thinks he's some sort of time traveller. It also was quite amusing, thinking out of all the characters this kid could have picked, it was the Doctor. He's a school teacher, not some sort of character in a book, but it was a little funny that Emma's son thinks that,

"Right. Believe me Emma, I know about children and active imaginations," Matt began. "I am aware that he'll be overly excited."

Emma smiled and before she could respond, the announcements came on for passengers to board the plane. They both started walking and got in line to get on the plane. Emma couldn't help but pray that she wasn't going to be seated with Matt. Not that she didn't like him, it's just that she doesn't know him that well. It'll be quite uncomfortable for her. When it was her turn, the woman scanned her pass and Emma went into the hall to get onto the plane. Once she reached it, Emma walked onto the plane and walked down the aisle to find her seat.

Emma found Matt, and sighed in relief seeing that he was seated with a younger red headed woman. Emma found her seat, a couple seats ahead of Matt. Emma sat down near the window. She looked outside and sighed. This was it. She is coming back to Storybrooke.

…

Emma landed back, and drove into town. As she was driving her yellow bug into town, a wave of thoughts and emotions entered her mind. She'll be meeting Clara for the first time, the woman who looked out for Henry when she was in New York. The woman she never met face to face, only through phones. Emma also knew there's probably going to be a showdown with Regina, who is going to be extremely pissed that she left her job, and coming back to town after multiple threats to stay away from Henry. There's going to be a lot going on, especially now when Henry meets Matt for the first time. This is going to be a lot to take in knowing how… troubled Henry is with this obsession. After being in town for a couple weeks, lots of strange things occurred. Emma snapped out of her thoughts to park her car near Mary Margaret's. Emma looked up at the clock tower, 3:00 pm. Henry's school was out. Emma decided to go pay him a surprise visit.

She walked down a few blocks and saw Henry and smiled. Just seeing Henry relieved some of her stress. Henry looked over and saw Emma. He perked with excitement and ran over to her,

"Emma!" Henry exclaimed excitedly. "You're back!"

Henry looked around and didn't see any sign of the Doctor, so his excitement cooled down into disappointment.

"Emma… where's the Doctor?" Henry asked. "You did find him in New York, didn't you?"

"Yeah kid, I found him," Emma started to explain to Henry who smiled. "He and I took the same flight back to Storybrooke. I don't know where he is now because we took separate cars."

"Ok, um… you should meet Clara," Henry said after a moment of silence. "She's so nice and I'm sure you'll like her."

Henry grabbed Emma's hand as he pulled her to the playground and saw Clara sitting on the picnic bench reading a book. She was wearing a forest green sweater and black leggings with grey boots. Emma felt nervous meeting her for the first time after having brief discussions with her over the phone. This was definitely outside of her comfort zone. Henry stopped in front of Clara who looked back at him.

"Hey Henry, any updates?" Clara asked with a smile.

Henry shook his head,

"No, but I want you to meet my birth mother, Emma," Henry said introducing Emma.

Clara stood up and shook Emma's hand with a nervous smile. This was a bit awkward, not being prepared for meeting Emma quite so soon.

"Hi Emma, it's nice to finally meet you," Clara said releasing her grip on Emma's hand.

"You too, thanks for looking out for Henry," Emma said trying to remain casual, trying not to show Clara that she was even the slightest bit nervous, holding her coffee.

"Not a problem, Henry is a great kid," Clara said ruffling Henry's brown, shaggy hair. Emma smiled, thinking that Clara is a nice woman, like Henry said. They stood there until they saw Regina approaching the group. Emma groaned knowing this was going to be one hell of a ride between her and Regina.

"Miss. Swan, I see you are back from your trip, didn't I tell you to stay away from Henry?" Regina snapped rudely at her as Clara took Henry away from the scene that was about to take place between the two women.

"I am not going to stay away from him, and the more you threaten me Madam Mayor, the more I'm going to stay here," Emma snapped back in heated rage, holding her cup of coffee. Seeing Regina again is reminding her of the hell that she put her through before the trip to New York. "I think that one of us knows what's best for Henry right now."

"Don't you underestimate me, Swan, you don't know what I'm capable of," Regina fired back at Emma who created fists in her hands. One of them was around her coffee cup, but not hard enough to put a hole in it. Emma was wanting to punch Regina in the face, but she restrained herself. "I know what's best for Henry. Not you. ME. You are just a woman with no job."

"You forced me out of my job?" Emma said through gritted teeth, restraining herself from yelling, knowing Henry is here and didn't want to scare him. "What the hell kind of person does that?"

"You forced yourself out of your own job, Miss. Swan when you decided to come back to town," Regina said with a smirk. Emma glared at her. " You see my point? In order for something to grow, Miss Swan, it needs roots. And you? Don't have any. People don't change. They only fool themselves into believing they can."

"You don't know me," Emma growled at her.

"In the past couple weeks, I think I do," Regina shot back. "All I ask, is as you carry on your transient life, with no real identity or place in this town. Now you are just a woman passing through. Again. Consider this a clean break, Miss. Swan. I done my part. Your move."

Regina pushed passed Emma which made her spill her coffee on her white shirt. Emma groaned as she looked at her shirt. It was stained all over shirt. The stains were light brown, and it quickly soaked through her shirt and made contact with her skin. It was hot, and Emma immediately grabbed the bottom of her shirt and held it out, trying to air dry it since there was a cool breeze.

Regina walks back and grabs Henry's hand and snarled at Clara. She stormed off with Henry towards her car. Henry looked back and tried to smile to Emma and Clara who were staring blankly at them. Emma sighed, looking at her stains on her white shirt. Clara looked at Emma and saw the stains. She felt sorry for her and walked over to her purse which was next to her book on the picnic table and grabbed a small, red cloth.

Emma muttered to herself in anger holding out her shirt,

"Really?"

Clara came over and smiled feeling some empathy for her knowing a little bit what it's like to deal with Regina.

"Here," Clara said after a moment of silence, offering Emma her cloth. "Thought you'd probably need it."

Emma smiled at her new friend and took her offered cloth and started wiping down her stains,

"Thanks," Emma replied continuing to wipe her shirt with the red cloth.

"Yeah, no problem," Clara said with a friendly smile then it faded quickly thinking about the situation. "Regina is kind of a hard ass, huh?"

"Yep, sometimes I wonder why she got elected, with her short temper and bitchy attitude, she seemed like the last person this town would want as mayor," Emma said handing Clara her cloth back. Clara received the cloth and nodded in agreement. They started walking back towards Granny's diner. Clara grabbed her purse and book, and the two women continued down the main street of Storybrooke to the diner. At first the women didn't talk much because they were both nervous. After a while of awkward silence, Emma spoke up as they reached the diner.

"This whole town is strange, the most unexpected things keep happening."

Clara chucked as they went inside,

"Tell me about it, I had to search the forest for a missing coma patient with Mary Margaret."

Emma was about to speak but she looked ahead and saw Matt sitting down at a booth drinking a cup of coffee, reading the newspaper. Emma didn't know why, but something was stopping her from going over there to greet him again. Maybe it was because of the conversation they had in New York, or the fact that Henry thinks he is 'The Doctor', or that he reminds her of her past, whatever it was, it made her feel extremely uneasy and tense.

Clara looked over at Emma and noticed that something was off, by the look on her face. She followed her eyes and saw the man sitting at the booth and smiled. Clara knew she could be wrong, but it was a likely assumption that she came up with. She nudged Emma and gave her a smirk. Emma snapped out of her train of thoughts and went back to reality.

"So… who is he?" Clara asked with a smile.

"His name is Matt Johnson and Henry thinks that he is 'The Doctor' from his book," Emma explained in a quiet voice not really paying attention to Clara's smile.

Clara's eyes widened and her jaw dropped open. Her smile quickly faded away. This is not at all what she expected Emma to say. She thought Emma would say that he's cute, or that she might like him, or something. But, this was not at all what she thought. Clara gulped and turned to face the direction of Matt feeling uneasy like Emma,

"So this guy… is 'The Doctor' that Henry's been obsessed with?" Clara confirmed as Emma nodded.

Ruby saw the two ladies and came over. Ruby was wearing a sexy waitress outfit and she had that red streak in her hair. She noticed Emma's stain on her white shirt and spoke up,

"We have a laundry room in the back if you want."

Emma snapped back and noticed Ruby and smiled,

"Oh, thanks."

Emma tried to walk pass Matt without him noticing her along with Clara, but it was too late. Before Emma made it into the Laundry Room, she heard Matt call out to her. Emma moaned quietly and turned around putting on an act.

"Hey Emma," Matt greeted with a smile.

"Hey," Emma replied rather flatly then she intended. Then she noticed Clara. "Oh, this is Clara."

"Hi," Clara said shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," Matt said releasing his grip off her hand.

"Are you settling in ok?" Emma asked as Matt nodded.

"Yes, this is quite a quiet little town," Matt replied putting his hands in his front pockets. "I think I'll enjoy it here."

Emma smiled as they all heard a woman in the laundry room who clearly sounded upset. They all walked in as they saw a woman who is blonde and seemed rather young. She is holding pink sheets.

"Oh, no, no, no, no!" The woman said depressed.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked taking off her shirt, knowing it was safe because she had a tank top underneath. She throws it in the washer.

"The sheets. They're uh… They're pink," the woman said.

"Try bleach, it usually works," Clara responded getting one off the shelf and handed it to her. The woman smiled at her.

She puts down the sheets and it becomes obvious that she's pregnant. She holds her stomach with her hands and sighs nervously,

"Oh," Emma managed to say looking at her 9 month pregnant stomach. The woman tries to smile but she couldn't force herself to and she responded after a moment of awkward silence between all of them. "Last night, I felt contractions and the doctor said that the baby could come any day now."

"That's great," Clara said with a smile folding her arms over her chest.

"Congratulations," Matt added in smiling as well.

The woman smiled small and then it faded. All her life people were not treating her with respect. It wasn't pleasant being picked on and being told you can't do anything.

"It's just that, um, when the… When the baby comes, no one thinks that I can do this. No one thinks I can do anything. Maybe they're right," the woman said holding back her tears as she held her stomach. Clara sighed and put a hand on her shoulder feeling sympathy for her feelings.

"I'm sure that's not true," Clara said in a gentle voice to her. She had to be careful of what she said because she just met her.

Matt just stood there quietly as Emma spoke up,

"Screw 'em."

"What?" the woman asked confused. Clara turned to Emma in surprise, not seeing this side of her in person. Matt looked at Emma feeling the same asked Clara.

"Screw them," Emma repeated, strictly. "How old are you?"

"Nineteen," The woman responded. Emma could hear the nervousness in her voice. She felt a pain of her past hit her about Henry being born in jail. This was a horrible experience and she rather not talk about it, but Emma knew this woman needed to hear it. To help her.

"I was eighteen," Emma managed to say. Clara and Matt looked at her in shock. She hasn't told them that or on any level of emotion share something that personal before. Emma just met Clara and Matt. It was a little uncomfortable but they listened knowing that they are her friends.

The woman released her hands off her stomach and sighed,

"When… When you had a kid?"

"Yeah, I know what it's like," Emma continued. "Everyone loves to tell you what you can and can't do, especially with a kid. But ultimately, whatever you're considering doing or giving up, the choice is yours."

"It's not exactly what you might think it is," The woman responded quietly. Clara sighed and rubbed her shoulder.

"It never is," Emma said very strictly. "People are going to tell you who you are your whole life. You just gotta punch back and say, 'no, this is who I am.'"

Listening to Emma's speech, Clara was at a loss for words. She didn't know that Emma had side to her. She had brief discussions on the phone with Emma but nothing this personal. Clara looked at Emma and knew that this was advice given to the woman from past experience. It made Clara wonder, _what happened when she was pregnant with Henry_? She knew that something was up, something must've happened due to the tone of Emma's voice.

"You want people to look at you differently? Make them. If you want to change things, you're going to have to go out there and change them yourself, because there are no fairy godmothers in this world."

Later on, Mr. Gold walks up to his shop door and changes the sign from open to closed. He turns around and examines the police box through the window. He stares at it for a moment before snapping out of his thoughts. Mr. Gold knew if he continued at this pace of thinking, things may get rather unpleasant for the people around him. Mr. Gold sighs and shuts the lights off locking the door behind him. After he starts to head home from his shop, the woman appears from behind a corner. She approaches the front door of the shop and bashes in the bottom left window pane of the door with a brick, and enters the store. She approaches a painting on the wall, which she reveals was covering a safe.

The woman hears footsteps behind her and gets nervous but knew she had to be strong. She turns around to find Mr. Gold standing behind her, with a small smirk.

"Ashley, what are you doing?" Mr. Gold asked rather calmly than Ashley thought he would. Ashley knew she had to be brave, she she squared her shoulders, stood up tall and took a deep breath, not wanting to back down yet.

"Changing my life," Ashley said harshly spraying Mr. Gold with mace. Mr. Gold screams, and smashes the corner of his head against the counter. He then falls to the ground unconscious. Ashley uses his key to open the safe.

The next day, Regina is preparing her makeup in the hallway mirror. She is putting on rosy, red lipstick and blush. Henry is sitting down at the kitchen counter reading.

"I know you think otherwise, but I don't enjoy these Saturday city council meetings," Regina started to explain to Henry who just ignores her reading. He knew that some of these 'city council meetings' may not be exactly what she was doing. But Henry didn't really care much. All he knew is that his step mom is the evil queen and she casted the curse. This angered Henry, but he learned over the years to keep his feelings to himself and not cause conflict with her. Henry didn't want to stoop to her level. But a part of Henry cared about Regina. Even if it's the tiniest speck. Henry stopped ignoring her and listened, "Sometimes they're just unavoidable. Now, you know the rules?"

"Yes on homework, no on TV, and stay inside," Henry replied with a half smile, trying to act casual, like nothing was going on that she didn't know about.  
"Good boy," Regina said rubbing Henry's brown, shaggy hair. "Under no circumstance do you leave this house."

"You mean don't see my mom," Henry clarified with a bit of a rude tone. Seeing the expression on his mother's face, Henry stopped talking and stared at his feet, hoping there wasn't going to he an argument.  
"She's not your mother," Regina snapped at Henry who just quickly nodded just to avoid conflict. "She's just a woman passing through. Now do as I say or there will be consequences. I'll be back at 5:00 sharp."

Regina leaves the house. Henry grabs his backpack and watches Regina pull out from the driveway. Once he knew that she was long gone, Henry raced out the door and slammed it behind him. Henry ran down the street towards the main town of Storybrooke. He turned the corner and ran a couple blocks straight down. Henry passed his school and then something caught his eye. There was a man speaking to another teacher. Henry didn't recognize that man, nor did he ever see him in town. Henry took a step closer and examined the man, and then his eyes widened and eyebrows rose quickly with his mouth hanging open. It took Henry a minute to process what was happening, and calm himself down. Henry couldn't maintain his excitement any longer and ran over to the man.

"Excuse me?" Henry asked tugging his red shirt. The man looked down and smiled at the kid. "Are you by any chance.. Matt Johnson are you?"

Matt chuckled to the young boy's response,

"Yes I am. What's your name?"

"Henry!" he said introducing himself. "Henry Mills." Henry started to pace the floor. "I can't believe Emma found him, it's the Doctor. The Doctor! This is unbelievable!"

Matt took a couple minutes to compose himself after he met Henry. Emma was right, this kid really did have an active imagination. Not that he didn't see kids pretending to be astronauts, firefighters.. and making up worlds. But Matt didn't know why, but the way Henry started rambling on about the Doctor and fantasy worlds, it made him a little concerned. Even though he literally just met him, he could tell that Henry may have some troubles with this make believe fantasy worlds he has created.

"Slow down kid," Matt said interrupting Henry's rambling of excitement. "So, you are Emma's son?"

Henry nodded,

"Yes."

"Ok, so you think.. I mean, I'm the Doctor?" Matt finally said feeling uneasy, after a moment of silence.

"Yep, you are a time lord," Henry responded.

"Now look, kid-" Matt said as Henry grabbed his hand and pulled him along towards the main street of Storybrooke. Matt then got surprised why Henry grabbed his hand and pulled him like that. "Henry, where are you taking me?"

"You'll see!" Henry exclaimed eagerly as he pulled him along the sidewalk of Storybrooke. He stopped a couple feet in front of the police box. Henry looked up and waited for his reaction.

Matt sighed. Now this is really getting ridiculous. Matt just thought that Henry had a normal imagination like all the other kids he dealt with at his previous school in New York. But this is way beyond what he thought. The police box from Doctor Who? Henry's got to be kidding. Matt knew he couldn't let the kid down, so he tried to go along with this fantasy story.

"So?" Henry finally asked. "It's your time machine! That's it! You can fix it can't you?"

"Wait, what?" Matt asked confused. Henry's request, to fix a phone box that he thinks is a time machine? That's definitely not at all what he expected from the kid at all. "Henry, it looks like a regular phone box."

"That's what it's supposed to look like!" Henry said impatiently pulling him to the police box.

"Kid… I haven't seen one of these in ages, it must be worth a fortune-" Matt tried but Henry wouldn't listen by shaking his head.

"It's a time machine!" Henry exclaimed. "Yours!"

"Oh Henry… I really don't think-" Matt started but saw Emma coming down the street towards her car. Henry grabbed Matt's hand and dragged him towards Emma who was in front of her yellow bug. Emma noticed the two and smiled small, and felt slightly uncomfortable at the same time.

"Hey Emma, look who I found!" Henry said happily gripping his hand on Matt's. Matt smiled nicely but feeling just a tad bit uneasy about this whole awkward situation he previously had with Henry and now the present one with Emma included. "My Mom's gone till 5, and I thought we could all hang out!"

"Wait what?" Matt asked putting the pieces together. "You gave him away?"

"...Yes," Emma admitted before turning to Henry. "I wish I could kid, but there's something I got to do. I have to find a pregnant woman who escaped."

"The MAID?" Henry replied which made both Emma and Matt confused with his response. "Please let me help!"

"No, no, it could be dangerous," Emma said opening her car door.

"A pregnant woman is dangerous?" Henry asked.

"She assaulted Mr. Gold," Emma replied.

"Wait, who's Mr. Gold?" Matt added in even more confused.

"I don't know… I'm still trying to figure it out," Henry replied.

"No, I meant in reality," Matt clarified. Henry sighed and took a deep breath.

"He's a pawn broker of that pawn shop behind you," Emma said pointing to the sign. Matt turned around at saw it. So he's the owner of a shop, and some woman assaulted him? It made Matt curious on what happened.

"Look kid, she's desperate and I really have to find her," Emma said trying to convince Henry to stay behind. "You have to stay. Ok? Please? I'm trying to be responsible here."

"And I'm trying to spend time with you two!" Henry said pushing Matt into the car which made him surprised as well as Emma.

"Woah, kid, this isn't a road trip!" Emma exclaimed annoyed sitting in the driver's seat.

"Henry, I'm not going on some wild goose chase right now, I just moved into town and I just met you guys," Matt replied trying to get out of the car but Henry blocked him.

"Please? Will you do this?" Henry asked making a puppy dog face. "For me? I want to spend more time with you."

"Urgh, that is really unfair," Matt muttered getting back in the car and closed the door. Henry got in the back seat and closed the back door. Emma started the car and they pulled out onto the street.

…

Emma, Matt and Henry are outside Granny's diner. Emma is standing by Ruby with her arms crossed over her chest. Matt is standing by Henry with a hand on his shoulder. Matt sighed knowing he didn't want to be involved with any of this, but it was something about Henry that made him go. He knew he just met Henry, but the way Henry looked at him, so lost, troubled and… lonely. Matt could relate to that, and because of that, it made him feel compassionate towards Henry.

Matt knew he didn't want to be apart of this, but he knew that after Henry has said, _"I want to get to know you."_ It clicked in his head that Henry wanted a friend, someone he could talk to about his imagination. The worlds he created. But it definitely wasn't something he was expecting to deal with right away, especially after be just moved to town.

"So this boyfriend of hers, you don't think he was involved with her disappearance?" Emma questioned Ruby.

Ruby sighed,

"Uh, that would mean that he was involved with her at all, which he isn't," Ruby explained to Emma. "He left her in the lurch right after they found out they were expecting. Hasn't spoken to her since. Like I said he's a-"

Ruby was cut off mid sentence by the tow truck which dropped her car on the pavement. It made a rather loud sound which startled Henry, and Matt squeezed his shoulder gently to keep him calm. Emma and Matt weren't so much bothered by it.

"Hey, hey, hey Billy, be careful," Ruby said in an almost complained tone, but worried. "You almost shattered my wolf thing, Billy. It's good luck."

Billy who is a average tow worker, turned around holding Ruby's good luck charm, showing Ruby it wasn't shattered.

"I'm sorry Ruby, but look, it's fine," he responded with a smile. Ruby smiled back and faced the group.

"Um, Ruby what about her family?" Emma asked after that quite unsettling moment between Ruby and Billy.

"Oh, um she's got a stepmom and two stepsisters that she doesn't talk to," Ruby explained which made Henry Perk with some excitement, but not a lot.  
"Wait, stepmom, stepsisters, and she's a maid?" Henry clarified.

"Henry, this isn't a good time," Matt added in putting his other hand on Henry's untouched shoulder. Matt quickly figured out that Henry must think this pregnant woman is Princess Cinderella. This concerned him more and for whatever reason Henry was getting into his head and he can't shake the feeling why.

Ruby sighed and rolled her eyes knowing she had to defend her friend.  
"Look, I don't know what you've heard, but it's wrong. Everyone thinks she's not ready to have this kid, but she's trying, taking night classes, trying to better herself, trying to get her life together," Ruby explained even further. "Can you understand that?"

"I think so," Emma said thinking about her past when she was pregnant with Henry. It wasn't pleasant to think about so she quickly shook off the thoughts she began to have. Matt could see that Emma was rather uncomfortable when she spoke.  
"Then maybe you should just stay out of it," Ruby said rather harshly. "She's been through enough already."

"I've been through it, too, Ruby, and I can help her," Emma said rather firmly knowing that Ruby is holding something back. Ruby sighed.

"Then try her ex," Ruby finally said after a moment of silence.

"Where can I find him?" Emma asked not mentioning either Henry or Matt knowing that his wasn't their problem.  
"He lives with his dad," Ruby finished as she gave Emma an address. Emma thanked Ruby for her help and they all got back into the yellow bug and drove off.


	9. Chapter 9: The Price Of Gold, Part 2

_**Chapter 9**_

Emma walked up to the door of Ashley's boyfriend's house as his father pulls into the driveway. Matt and Henry are sitting in the yellow bug waiting for Emma. Henry leans forward and looks at Matt and smiled. Thinking that things will soon be changing in Storybrooke permanently because both Emma and Matt are in town.

"Hey, Matt," Henry started trying to bring up a conversation with him because he wants to get to know "The Doctor" better. "I, I just wanted to say… thanks."

Matt turned around from the passenger seat confused,

"What for?" He asked.

"Well, for a lot of things," Henry said with a smile. "For coming with me and Emma… and now because you are in town… the curse will weaken for sure." Henry points to the clock tower in the distance. "See the clock tower? It's moving. Before you came to town, it wasn't. Time was frozen, but now things will start changing."

Matt sighed. This kid really didn't know the difference between reality and fantasies. When Emma came to talk to him about Henry and his imagination, he assumed it was about the same as the other children he dealt with. Matt never realized how extreme these stories were. They are insane, and crazy. But he had to admit, taking the time to make up these worlds is quite impressive, especially for a 10 year old. Every time Henry goes on about the curse, time travel and how he is "The Doctor", the more concerned he became for the kid. For some strange reason that Matt couldn't figure out, he can't get Henry out of his head. Now Matt's involved with Henry's issues, he couldn't leave him until he made sure Henry is going to be ok. Especially all Henry's probably been through. He couldn't tell Henry that his stories aren't real because that would be hectic and a whole lot of drama. Matt knew he had to be supportive of his magical worlds and be there as a friend.

Matt knew this was a lot to take in, given he's just met Henry, and doesn't know much else about him personally besides what's going on in his active imagination. This will take some time to adjust to, but he'll get used to this probably being a regular thing between him and Henry. Maybe others will be involved. Matt knew he had to move to Storybrooke, because of the school curriculum. He'll get used to it over time.

"Um, Henry, isn't that just a coincidence?" Matt tried.

"Lots of things are coincidences, but that was meant to happen," Henry responded. "I know this is a lot to take in, but trust me, this is only the beginning… I hope."

Emma was standing at the front door, talking with both Sean and his father. Emma knew clearly this father was a controlling, rude freak, giving the assumption of only having a rather harsh conversation with him. Emma casually glanced at Sean who looked to be innocent, but not having enough courage to act against his father. Emma felt sympathy for Sean. This definitely wasn't easy for him to deal with.

"Look. Believe me, if I knew where she was, I would tell you," the father said. "I went to a lot of trouble to get her that deal."

This surprised Emma quite a bit,

"Deal?" Emma questioned the father. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't know?" the father asked realizing Emma actually didn't have a clue what he was talking about. "Ashley agreed to give up the child. And she's being paid very well to do so."

"She sold the baby?" Emma demanded, wanting to know more about this _deal_ that was made.

"Oh, you make it sound so crass," the father said quite sarcastically which only irritated Emma farther than she already was. "I found someone who's going to find that child a good and proper home."

"And who are you to judge whether Ashley is capable of providing that?" Emma snapped rather harshly than she intended. Flashes of her past was appearing in her mind which was giving her the urges to get even more furious with Sean's father.

"Look at her, she's a teenager," The father replied. "She's never shown any evidence of being responsible. How could she possibly know how to be a mother?"

"Maybe she's changing her life," Emma shot back, holding back her fists and trying to remain calm. Sean's father rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Everybody says that," The father said as he began explaining to Emma what's going to happen. "Now, look. I found someone who's going to pay Ashley extremely well. Someone who's going to see to it that everybody's happy."

Emma's eyes widened and her eyebrows rose quickly realizing almost in an instant what the father was referring to,

"Mr. Gold," Emma said through gritted teeth.

"Well, isn't that why you were hired?" The father asked Emma. "To bring him the baby?"

Emma got back in the car and slammed the door in rage. Both Matt and Henry glanced at each other a little worried about what happened out there.

"I assume things didn't go well," Matt said as Emma pulled onto the street towards Granny's diner.

"Nope," Emma responded frustrated as she pulled onto the main street of Storybrooke. "Gold played me. He didn't want me to help Ashley. He wanted me to bring him the baby. They signed a contract so Ashley is being forced to give up her baby."

"What?" Matt exclaimed trying to process the information. "The pregnant- I mean, Ashley signed a contract to give up her baby?"

"I was as shocked as you were," Emma said driving down the street in annoyance. "Ashley needs to stand up to Gold."

"You can't make her double cross Gold," Henry exclaimed from the backseat partially scared about the situation. " No one's ever broken a deal with him!"

Matt sighed nervously about who this Mr. Gold guy is. From what Emma and Henry are telling him, Mr. Gold does not sound very pleasant or somewhat nice. To an extent, Mr. Gold seems scary to talk to or even handle. Everything in this situation was overwhelming and nerve wracking.

"I'm happy to be the first," Emma snapped as she parked her car in front of Granny's Diner. "If Ashley wants to have this baby, she should have it. Anyone who wants to be a mother, should damn well be allowed to be one."

Emma got out of her car and slammed the car door shut. Henry gets out from the backseat as Matt came out from the front. They watched as Emma made her way inside the diner. Henry shrugged his shoulders and sighed nervously. Matt put a hand on Henry's shoulder and squeezed it gently. Henry looked up and smiled at him. They followed Emma inside as they saw her approach Ruby. Emma crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why didn't you tell me she sold the baby?" Emma demanded.

"Because I didn't think it was important," Ruby said not making eye contact with Emma as she was cleaning the front counters.

"Really?" Emma snapped rather harshly than she intended. "Considering that's why she's running away."

Ruby sighed and released her grip on the cloth and set it down on the counter. She faced Emma who clearly seemed pissed at her for lying to her.

"Look, Ashley's my friend," Ruby said defending Ashley. "I don't like the idea of people judging her."

Emma looks down and sees the wolf charm that she saw earlier when Billy was delivering Ruby's truck. Almost in an instant, she quickly put the pieces together. Emma remained calm and tried not to yell at Ruby for lying to her once again and sent her off on a unnecessary trip to Sean's house. Emma clinched her teeth together and and took a deep breath, keeping her anger under controlled.

"Ruby, where's your car?" Emma questioned Ruby, who immediately looked tense. "You didn't send me to Sean's house to find her, you sent me there to give her a head start. Now don't lie to me Ruby, it's obvious."

"Look, I'm only trying to help her," Ruby said feeling a little guilty for lying to Emma.

"Yes, so am I," Emma said looking at Ruby. She can tell that Ruby was only trying to do what was right. But Emma knew she had to tell Ruby the truth. "Ashley's in more trouble than you know, Ruby." Emma took a deep breath before continuing. "Where is she? Don't make her deal with Gold without me."

"I can't talk in front of him," Ruby said glancing at Henry who looked highly insulted by her remark. "He's the Mayor's kid."

"Hey!" Henry snapped rudely. "I'm on your side."

"Matt, I need to find this woman, can you please take Henry?" Emma asked almost desperately. "Ruby isn't going to tell me where Ashley is if Henry is around."

Matt sighed and knew that Emma did need to find this pregnant woman, and in order for her to do that, Henry needed to be taken care of. Matt smiled and put a hand around Henry's shoulders and glanced down at him, Henry seemed annoyed that he wasn't able to stick around longer. Matt knew that Henry was slowing Emma down and this woman needs help fast, or else something may happen to her.

"Sure," Matt replied as Emma smiled at him.

"Thank you," Emma said politely. "I owe you one."

"Let's go Henry," Matt said heading towards the door as Henry grumpily walked out. Matt chuckled as he closed the door behind him. They started walking down the sidewalk in silence for a moment. Henry crossed his arms over his chest as they turned the corner and walked down the main street of Storybrooke. Matt looked at Henry and it was obvious that he was upset that he couldn't go on this mission with Emma. He knew he had to find a way to cheer him up.

"Hey Henry, what do you want to do?" Matt asked the grumpy kid. Henry pouted and shrugged his shoulders annoyed. "Come on buddy, cheer up. There must be something you want to do instead."

"Well," Henry said trying to think of something to do as they were walking down the sidewalk. "I'm not sure… I could show you around town. What have you seen already?"

"I've been to Granny's Diner… um, and your school," Matt replied as they continued walking down the sidewalk. "That's it."

"Seriously?" Henry asked with a chuckle. "That's it? Nothing else? Wow, that's… odd."

"Hey," Matt said teasingly and nudged Henry's shoulder as he chuckled. "Give me a break, kid. I just moved into town and before I know it, I get involved in Emma's case."

"Yep, now that we have some free time, I can show you around," Henry said happily. "I mean, if you want me to."

Matt looked at the kid and smiled. This is going to be a time where they can actually connect on a different level instead of having big, long discussions over Henry's fantasy stories. He wanted to get to know Henry as person first in order to connect with him over his stories.

Emma is driving her yellow bug out of Storybrooke to keep up with Ashley, who she found out is leaving town. Emma knew this was a lot to take in considering that Ashley, to an extent, a lot like her when she was young, scared, and pregnant with Henry. This brought back a lot of painful memories for her. But she knew that this isn't about her, it's about Ashley and getting her back to town before something happens to her. Emma had to tell Ashley she is making a mistake and she needs to leave town. How running away won't solve her problems. How she needs to stand up and be brave. Emma snapped out of her thoughts when she saw an abandoned car on the side of the road. Emma quickly pulled over and got out concerned.

"Ashley?!" Emma said raising her voice. Emma looks beside the car, and sees Ashley sitting in a grassy ditch moaning in pain, clutching onto her stomach. She looks up at Emma hearing her voice, in tears.

"My baby," Ashley said in between laboured breaths. "I think I'm in labour!"

Emma sighed and helped Ashley to her feet and got her in her car. Emma quickly got in and turned around heading back to Storybrooke. Ashley screamed in pain putting her hands on her stomach. Emma glanced at Ashley feeling a wave of empathy for her.

"Is my baby really coming?" Ashley asked in tears.

"Ohhh yeah," Emma said speeding up her car. "Don't worry, the hospital isn't that far."

Ashley looked at Emma alarmed and started panicking. She couldn't face Mr. Gold knowing that she's going to have her baby taken away from her. Mr. Gold is someone she couldn't stand up to. Especially when she's in the worst pain of her life. Ashley couldn't deal with people shutting her down and telling her that she can't do anything right, and now it's going to be even more difficult when she's going to be a mother.

"No, no, no, no!" Ashley said in a state of panic. "Take me to Boston! I can't go back there!"

"Oh no, we don't have four hours," Emma said continuing to drive. "Trust me, I know."

"I can't go back there," Ashley said begging Emma to turn around. "Please, he's going to take my baby!"

"I won't let that happen," Emma said strictly. She knew right now that she had to tell Ashley about her experience and why she chose to give up the baby. Ashley needed to know no matter how much it hurt to tell her. No matter how much pain it brought her from her past, Ashley deserved to be aware of her choices once that baby is born. "Do you know what you're asking for? If you keep this child, are you really ready?"

"Yeah," Ashley said in laboured breaths,

"Are you sure?" Emma questioned Ashley. "Because I wasn't."

"You weren't?" Ashley asked surprised.

"Nope, if you want to give this kid its best chance, it's going to be with someone who's ready, who knows what that means," Emma explained as she continued driving. "Your whole life is going to change and once you decide that it's yours, this 'running away' can't happen. You have to grow up and you can't ever leave. Understand?"

"Yes," Ashley said after a few moments of silence. She couldn't give her baby up. She knew she is ready to be a mother, and change her life. "I want my baby."

Henry and Matt were walking down the street near the hospital talking until Henry saw his mother, Regina and freaked out. He tried to turn back up the street. Matt noticed and got confused.

"Henry, where are you going?" Matt asked stopping him before Henry got too far up ahead.

"Um, I uh," Henry started until he saw his mother and it was too late.

"Henry… Henry!" Regina said running up the street passed Matt and gave Henry a hug. Henry didn't hug back. Matt noticed and knew something was off. Regina released the hug and looked at Henry full of concern. "Are you okay? Where have you been? What happened?"

"I found the Doctor," Henry said firmly and walked towards Regina's car. Regina stood up and turned around to face the man. Her face went tense and she didn't even shake his hand. She just snarled at him, forming fists in her hands. "I assume you are the new teacher. Matt Johnson, right?"

"Hi…" Matt said feeling uncomfortable because Regina looked like the kind of woman that would make anyone feel quite unsettled.

"I'm the mayor, Regina," Regina replied trying to act calm and casual so Matt wouldn't catch onto her strange behaviour, although most people in her town is, to an extent, scared of her. "Also, Henry's mother. I have one simple question for you, what the hell is this… 'thing' between you and MY son?"

"Um…" Matt started trying to think of a reason to give the mayor. He didn't really know himself. All he knew is that he cares a lot for Henry and can't seem to get him out of his head. Just hearing someone ask him what is this relationship, it made Matt go into deep thought about why Henry is important to him and what Henry actually means to him. He snaps out of his thoughts and before he could have a chance to answer, Regina beat him to it.

"Henry is already confused enough with Miss. Swan in town," Regina started to explain in a harsh tone. "I don't need you to come into his life and make things more difficult for him. Let's consider this a warning, Matt. You aren't his father or parental figure, so you don't have the authority or judgement to know what's best for him. I, on the other hand, am his MOTHER and do you know what I think? Stay away from Henry."

"I was not-"

"No, you don't get to speak," Regina said interrupting him. "Henry is taken care of without you making matters worse."

"What do you mean?" Matt asked uncomfortably.

"It means he's in therapy," Regina replied. "Whatever problems Miss. Swan has told you, is under control. If you want what's best for Henry, don't confuse him with his magical nonsense. In other words, keep your distance with MY son."

Regina started to walk away but Matt called to her because he needed to know the answer,

"Do you love him?"

"Excuse me?" Regina asked furiously turning around.

"Henry. Do you love him?" Matt asked in a clearer voice.

"Of course I love him," Regina responded rudely before turning around and headed towards her car. Matt watched as Henry and Regina drove off. He took a minute to compose himself after that intense moment with Regina. A lot happened within that moment, finding out that Henry's adopted mother is the Mayor, that Regina has a complex personality, and can make situations very unsettling and uncomfortable.

Matt realized the more Regina threatened him, the more he wants to make sure Henry's ok. He is pretty sure that the deal between Henry, Regina and Emma is quite horrible and intense at times, considering what he just witnessed from Regina. Matt fixed his shirt and pushed his thoughts away for now because this isn't his problem, and maybe to a point, Regina was right. Although he hated to admit it. He should just stay out of this complicated situation.

Matt knew he just moved to town and that he should enjoy himself instead of getting deeper into the problems with people he barely got to know. Well, he does know Henry and Emma better, to an extent. But, he rather stay away and avoid any conflict with Regina because his guts is telling him it won't be pretty.

Matt turned and faced the hospital, saw the yellow bug, and realized that the pregnant woman must've gone into labour. A part of him knew he should just stay out of it, but a bigger part of him wanted to make sure that everything was alright. So, he walked into the hospital and saw Emma in the waiting room. She was sitting in a chair reading a magazine.

Matt walked over to her and before he had a chance to say anything, a nurse appeared from down the hall.

"Miss Swan," the nurse began. "The baby is a healthy six pound girl and the mother is doing fine."

Emma looked up and saw Matt. She smiled at him as Mr. Gold walks into the hospital. She noticed him and gets very angry and tense. Matt turns around and sees a man in a suit, leaning against a cane. An unsettling smile awoken on his face.

"What lovely news," Mr. Gold began as Emma rose to her feet. "Excellent work, Miss Swan. Thank you for bringing me my merchandise."

Then Matt's eyes widened and eyebrows rose quickly. It immediately clicked in his head that this man is Mr. Gold. The guy that owns the pawn shop down the street a couple blocks.

Emma and Matt watch as Mr. Gold gets himself a cup of coffee.

"That's Mr. Gold?" Matt asked quietly.

"Yep," Emma said walking up beside him while Matt stayed behind knowing it was best to stay out of it. But a very strange part of him won't let it go. So he approached Emma and Mr. Gold.

"A baby? That's your merchandise?" Emma snapped rudely as Mr. Gold chuckled. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well because, at the time, you didn't need to know," Mr. Gold responded with his unsettling smile.

"Really?" Emma questioned him sarcastically. "Or you thought I wouldn't take the job?"

"On the contrary, I thought it would be more effective if you found out yourself," Mr. Gold explained as Emma glanced at Matt just as confused as he was. "After seeing Ashley's hard life, I thought it would make sense. Do you? I mean, if anyone could understand the reasons behind giving up a baby, I assumed it would be you."

"You're not getting that kid," Emma said trying to remain calm and restrained herself from punching Mr. Gold in the face. But, a thought entered her mind and it freaked her out in the tiniest of ways. _Who is Mr. Gold?_ She knew he was more than a pawnbroker, and it certainly wasn't making her feel very safe in this town.

"Actually, we have an agreement," Mr. Gold replied. "My agreements are always honoured. If not, I'm going to have to involve the police and that baby is going to end up in the system. And that would be a pity. You didn't enjoy your time in the system, did you, Emma?"

Matt just stared at Emma in shock. She was in the foster system as a child? This made him very confused about who Emma Swan really is, as a person. What happened to her parents? Did she have any foster parents? A lot of questions entered his mind about Emma's background, but he knew it wasn't appropriate to ask her. Especially now when she's dealing with the contract that the pregnant woman signed. After hearing what Mr. Gold had to say, it seems that Emma shared some similar experiences as this vulnerable teenaged mother. He could tell Emma was determined to make sure that baby won't be Mr. Gold's, or in the system. Matt felt a wave of sympathy for both Emma and the pregnant woman.

"It's not going to happen," Emma snapped creating fists.

"I like your confidence, _Charming_ ," Mr. Gold said holding his cup of coffee with one hand and his cane with the other. "But all I have to do is press charges. She did, after all, break into my shop."

Emma rolled her eyes and sighed,

"Let me guess – to steal a contract?"

"Who knows what she was after?" Mr. Gold said toying with Emma which pissed her off. It also pissed Matt off that Mr. Gold seemed like such a jerk and wouldn't be reasonable enough to let a sweet, innocent teenager keep her child. Something tells him that Mr. Gold has a history that isn't very pleasant, but it's not ok to treat people with disrespect and no compassion what so ever for the pregnant woman and her baby.

"You know no jury in the world will put a woman in jail, whose only reason for breaking and entering was to keep her child I'm willing to roll the dice that contract doesn't stand up," Emma snapped rudely crossing her arms and smirked at Mr. Gold. Something in Matt told him to speak up and he did, adding onto the conversation which surprised Emma. She stared at him unable to find the right words to say to him.

"Do you really have no consideration for other people's feelings? You know, if this escalates and does go to court, I wonder what might come out about you in the end," Matt added on with anger in his voice. "Even though I just met you, I suspect, there is a lot more to you than a simple pawn broker. Is this really worth starting that fight?"

After a moment of silence, Emma composed herself trying to figure out why Matt helped her. She didn't need it, she had it all under control without him adding onto it. Was he doing it because he felt like he had to? Or what, to be friendly? Emma snapped out of her thoughts when Mr. Gold chuckled and responded,

I like you, Miss Swan, and… Matt, I assume? The new teacher?" Matt nodded trying to calm down after speaking up. He never done that before and he felt very uncomfortable doing so. Maybe even a little regret. Maybe he should've just backed off when he had the chance. He had many chances to. It made him wonder why he did in the first place. Another thought entered his mind, how did Mr. Gold just assume he's a new teacher at the school, and knowing his identity? Henry's mother, Regina, also knew who he was right away. How did the two of them know that? That freaked him out to an emotional point.

Mr. Gold continued,

"You both are not afraid of me, and that's either cocky or presumptuous. Either way, I'd rather have both of you on my side."

"So, she can keep the baby?" Emma asked after that moment of shock of what Matt did.

"Not just yet," Mr. Gold said. "There's still the matter of my agreement with Miss Boyd."

"Tear it up," Matt replied in a strict voice trying to act casual, not giving Mr. Gold the satisfaction that he was somewhat nervous of him.

"That's not what I do. You see, contracts – deals – well, they're the very foundation of all civilized existence," Mr. Gold said taking a step forward.

"So, I put it to you now, Emma. If you want Ashley to have that baby, are you willing to make a deal with me?"

"What do you want?" Emma asked.

"Oh, I don't know just yet," Mr. Gold said in a cocky voice and gave her a smirk that quickly faded away into strictness. "You'll owe me a favour."

After a moment of silence, Emma finally spoke,  
"Deal."

…

Emma and Matt walked in silence to Ashley's room. They entered her room. Ashley is holding her baby leaning against her pillows. She smiled tearfully at Emma then Matt.

"Hey," Emma said quietly smiling back. "What's her name?"

"Alexandra," Ashley replied looking down at her child in joyful tears.

"It's pretty," Emma replied feeling proud that she helped Ashley keep her baby. Ashley looked up at Emma.

"Thank you for getting me here," Ashley said as the baby let out a small cry before drifting off to sleep.

"Mr. Gold was outside," Matt said instead of Emma, crossing his arms over his chest with a smile. Emma looked at Matt again, in surprise. She kept wondering to herself _Why is Matt being so kind to me? Why is he helping?_ Those questions, among many more entered her head. Maybe it was because Emma never had a true friend that stood by her. It made Emma uncomfortable to think about the fact that she has a friend. She never had any friends during her childhood. Emma was alone; always on the run, making it difficult for her to make friends that she could trust. Emma was still a little uneasy about Matt, because she didn't know much about him and whether she could trust him completely. It already took her long enough with Henry and Mary Margaret, to become friends. Including Clara, who she also felt a tad uncomfortable with as well as Matt. Emma snapped out of her train of thoughts when Matt continued,

"We took care of it – she's yours."

"She is?" Ashley asked in shock. "What did you guys do?"

"I made a deal with him," Emma said getting herself together and acting casual so no one would catch onto her inner behaviour.

"Thank you," Ashley said smiling at Matt and Emma. "Thank you both so much."

"Don't mention it," Emma said with a smile. "I better go. Congratulations."

Ashley smiled as the two of them left her room. They were both walking in silence until Emma decided to act on her courage. She walked in front of Matt and stopped him. Emma sighed feeling quite uneasy doing this. But she had to know the answer or else the question would just sit and ponder in her mind.

"Hey… back there, with Mr. Gold," Emma started as Matt looked at her confused. "Why you'd do it?"

"Do what?" Matt asked crossing his arms.

"You know what I mean," Emma said sternly. "Why did you help me?"

"Well," Matt started trying to figure out how to respond. He didn't really know why he did what he did. Emma needed an answer so he had to think quickly. "Ashley had every right to keep her kid. I just wanted to make a point."

"A point?" Emma asked confused.

"Look, I did it because I wanted to be a good citizen," Matt replied. "Also, you're my friend."

Matt left as Emma stood there surprised of what Matt told her. She's his friend. One thought occurred to her. Is Emma ready for more people who care about her, in her troubled life?


	10. Chapter 10: Believing In The Curse

_**Chapter 10**_

It was a bright and early morning, just a half hour before school starts. Matt is settling in his new classroom. It was a partially larger classroom than he had back in New York. He had a desk at the front of the classroom, in front of the students desks and behind the white board. There was three large sized windows on the right hand side of the room, and twenty five desks listed in five rows of five. It was an airy room with brightly coloured painted walls. Matt sat in his desk getting some papers together for the students when he heard a knock at the door. Matt turned to the door and wondered who could be here now? He got up from his chair and walked over to open it. When he did, a shock came to him. It was Emma and Henry. He looked up at Emma who gave him an apologetic look. Matt sighed.

"Why hello, Henry," Matt greeted. "Emma. What are you two doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you," Henry said happily. "About the curse. You don't know much about Operation Cobra, so we thought we'd come down and catch you up."

Henry walked passed Matt who was very confused. He looked at Emma for any clarification on the situation.

"Look, just go along with this," Emma said quietly so she knew Henry wouldn't be able to hear her. "I know it's hard. Believe me, I know... Here's the thing, Henry talks about you a lot. You seem pretty important to him. So ultimately, whatever happens, just play along."

Matt sighed and knew that he couldn't deny this. So he opened the door for Emma and let her in. As he watched Henry eagerly opening his books and putting his backpack on a chair. He felt sorry for the kid. Making an assumption that Henry doesn't have any siblings and that Regina seems pretty tough, must make things difficult in his life. This obsession with fairytales and science fiction obviously is getting worse and it's quite concerning. Will Henry ever finally see that this magical world is just made up? Matt knew that he isn't a parental figure or Henry's Dad. So, he couldn't exactly do too much about this, except be supportive.

"What is this relationship between him and Regina?" Matt asked glancing at Henry. Emma crossed her arms over her chest and sighed.

"I'm not quite sure, I've only been in this town for a couple weeks," Emma responded. "It's complicated."

"Yeah, I figured that out," Matt said. "I ran into her yesterday."

"Judging from your expression, I'm guessing she was a bit of a hard ass," Emma said studying Matt's face as he shrugged.

"Oh yeah," Matt replied as Emma smiled slightly and nodded. Henry turned around and walked over to them. Henry's holding his books in his hands.

"We have to break the curse, luckily I have a plan," Henry said happily to Matt. "Step one, Identification. I called it Operation Cobra."

"What?" Matt asked very confused turning to Emma for help. "That's nothing to do with fairy tales, or science fiction."

"It's to throw the "Evil Queen" off trail," Emma clarified. "So she doesn't catch onto our plan."

"Oh ok, and who may I ask is the Evil Queen?" Matt asked curiously.

"Regina," Henry said quietly. Matt's eyes widened and eyebrows rose quickly with his mouth hanging open. He knew that Henry and Regina probably had some issues bonding, but he didn't know that Henry thinks of his adopted mother like that. Evil? Isn't that a little extreme? That made Matt worried for him. So Regina can be quite hard to deal with, but that doesn't make her evil. That's got to be tough for Henry. Being afraid of his mother and keeping his distance, all because of a make belief world and not seeing any emotional way to connect with Regina. Matt wanted to speak up and tell Henry that this is silly but he couldn't bring himself to break Henry's heart. That be cruel.

"So, let me get this straight," Matt began after pushing his thoughts to the side. "Everyone is a character from your book. They just don't know it."

"That's the curse, time was frozen until you got here," Henry responded.

"What about their pasts?" Matt asked. Emma sighed seeing this conversation between Matt and Henry. This is becoming serious. First bringing Matt to town and now getting him mixed up with this magical nonsense. That was not fair to him in the first place, but Archie was right. Although Henry has an active imagination, it would be damaging to destroy his belief system. Especially when her and Henry has created a bond and now him and Matt are becoming friends. Emma knew that Matt wouldn't tell Henry that his world is fake. After getting to know him, Matt is far too kind and friendly to say the truth. Also, Emma knew Clara wouldn't either or anyone Henry's come in contact with.

But this is definitely overwhelming and nerve wracking for her and the other citizens of Storybrooke that have to put up with Henry's stories.

"They don't know. It's a haze to them. Ask anyone anything," Henry explained. "And you'll see."

"So let's see if I got this straight," Matt began trying to comprehend this information Henry has given him. "For decades, people have been walking around in a haze, not aging, with screwed up memories, stuck in a cursed town that kept them oblivious."

"I knew you'd get it. That's why we need you and Emma," Henry said glancing at the two of them. You both are the only ones who can stop her curse."

"I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, so that's why I'm the "saviour"," Emma told Matt with a smirk. He nodded in understanding.

"And right now, we have the advantage," Henry said going into his backpack and grabbing the pages ripped out of the time travel book. "My mom doesn't know that. I took out the pages with your information. The part with you in it. See? You are the Doctor. You are the saviour."

"Kid…" Matt said looking at the pages. He did have to admit, the Doctor did look a lot like him. He took a closer look and the Doctor looks creepily like him. Matt could see why Henry confused the Doctor with him. But, this is ridiculous. He's not the Doctor from BBC's Doctor Who. This is all made up. It's a fictional show. Of course aliens, time travel, and fairytales don't exist. That would be crazy. This is reality. Real people with real problems. This town is not under some "curse" that Henry thinks it is. Matt felt so sorry for the kid that he can't separate fantasies to reality. He sighed knowing that Henry has major issues which concerned him more. Now he needs to make sure Henry is going to be ok.

"I know the heroes never believes at first," Henry said packing up his backpack. He put his books away and the ripped out pages to Matt. "If they did, it wouldn't be a very good story. Read them."

Matt looked at the pages and turned to Emma as they shared a worried look. Emma shrugged and gave him a look to go along with Henry's theories. Matt sighed and nodded.

"But whatever you do, don't let Regina see these pages," Henry said putting his backpack on. "They're dangerous. If she finds out you're the Doctor, then it would be really bad."

"Kid-" Emma started in a worried tone, but Henry cut her off.

I got to walk to class," Henry said heading to the door. He walked to the classroom door and opened it. He turned around before leaving with a huge grin on his face. "But I'll find you two later and we can get started as a group. I knew you'd believe me, Matt!"

Henry slammed the door and scurried off to class. The warning bell rung for the students and teachers. Emma sighed as Matt went to his desk and sat down. He out the ripped pieces of paper on his desk and got out his other work. Emma walked over and stood by him.

"Look, I'll only be a second," Emma said as Matt looked up at her. "I know this is a lot to handle. I just wanted to say thank you for going along with this. It means a lot to Henry."

"Of course," Matt managed to say as Emma smiled and left. Matt went back to work as students started to arrive and taking their seats.

…

After school Henry grabbed his books and put them in his backpack. He smiled to Clara and Mary Margaret as he left. Clara turned to Mary Margaret as she spoke,

"It's great to see his smile back."

"It certainly is," Clara said crossing her arms. "It must be because of Matt."

"Oh, the new teacher?" Mary Margaret asked getting up from her chair. "Who does he think Matt is?"

"The Doctor," Clara said with a chuckle. "Isn't that silly?"

"Believe me, I had many school days of 'silly'," Mary Margaret said not surprised one bit. After all, she worked side by side with Henry for years. Mary Margaret started packing up her stuff as Clara did as well. When the finished, they headed out the door of their classroom together. Students were walking up and down the main hallway with books, coats, and backpacks. The hallway contained most of the school lockers. There were two bathrooms at each end of the hallway. One for girls and one for the boys. The women started to make their way down the hallway until Clara crashed into Matt. Her purse dropped to the floor and some of the utilities fell out.

"I am so sorry," Clara said feeling her face turn red due to embarrassment. She leaned over and started to put her stuff back in her bag. Matt chuckled and leaned down as well to help her.

"It's fine," Matt said. "You're Clara right?"

"Yes, and you're Matt, I remember," Clara said as she stood up along with him. They both smiled shyly at each other as Mary Margaret watched. Clara snapped out of her daze and felt even more embarrassed than before. "Well, thank you for helping me."

"Oh yeah, no worries," Matt said snapping out of his daze as well. They smiled again.

"I-I better get going, thanks again," Clara said as she started to walk away as well as Matt. Mary Margaret caught up to her and smiled. Clara glanced at Mary Margaret and blushed as she knew what she was thinking.

"Go for it," Mary Margaret said soothingly as they made their way to the front doors. "I'd saw the way you looked at him, and the way he looked at you. There's a connection there, I can see it."

"Oh stop it," Clara said as they left the school. She thought about it for a moment before smiling small. "You really think so?"

Mary Margaret nodded,

"I know it," she said as they walked onto the sidewalk. "Take a leap of faith. If there's someone out there, like Matt that you can picture yourself with.. don't run away. Embrace it, because you might miss your chance. Ask him for a cup of coffee or something."

"Now?"

"Yes!" Mary Margaret said giving her a nudge as they saw Matt leaving the school. "You know I'm right, Clara. Go for it."

Clara nodded and walked towards Matt. She smiled to herself knowing what a wonderful and true friend she has. Mary Margaret is about one of the nicest woman she's met in her life. Not that she hasn't met other nice people, but Mary Margaret was different from the rest. Just so kind, sweet and thoughtful. As she was walking towards Matt, Clara started to get chicken. Will he say no? Will he accept? What will happen, will they have anything in common? Is Mary Margaret right about this? Clara thought anything about backing out at the last second, but she knew that she had to do this. To build her confidence in general. She was never the strong and speaking up kind of person. Although she wanted to be, and now her chance to become more independent. She walked up to Matt and took a deep breath. Before she could say anything, Matt spoke first.

"Hi, again."

"Hi.. I was wondering, um, if you aren't busy…" Clara started immediately tense and nervous, then she blurts out, "Do you want to grab a cup of coffee?"

Matt looked at her and didn't know how to react. She was a beautiful woman, but is he ready to go on a date just after he moved into town? It's not like he hasn't gone on dates before, but they never lasted very long. There was one that lasted 6 months. But **she** ended it before Matt had a chance to tell **her** that he loves **her**. He didn't even know why **she** ended it. It came on so suddenly and surprisingly that it brought him to tears. After that, all of his dates had never lasted more than a couple months. Not even. But, Clara seemed different than the rest. Matt doesn't know what it is about her, but something about her felt **different**. He couldn't shake the feeling **why**. Matt knew he had to try again. What has he got to lose?

"Well, I'm free tomorrow," Matt replied nervously.

"Ok, tomorrow, same time?" Clara asked trying to stay strong and casual.

"Sounds good," Matt said with a small smile. Clara smiled back. "It's a date."

"Alright," Clara responded feeling better that she got this over with. They both parted ways with a big relief breath.

…

As Matt was walking down the street, he saw a sign that read, _**Dr. Archibald Hopper: Therapist**_. It clicked in his head that this man is Henry's therapist. Matt knew he shouldn't go in there and ask about this obsession that the kid has, because it's against the law. But on the other hand, he couldn't go along with Henry's beliefs and stories without a clear exclamation about what's really going on with Henry. Why is these stories so important to him? It made Matt very tempted to go in and ask, but he couldn't do it. He knew it was wrong to ask information from a Doctor about a patient. Matt knew the one person that would know about this, would be Emma. He wouldn't go to Regina because of his experience with her. He called Emma on his cell phone.

"Hey Emma?" Matt asked after two rings. "It's Matt. Hey, could I meet you at your place? I have questions about Henry. Ok.. yeah. Got it. See you in a bit."

Matt hung up his cell phone and walked down the street towards Mary Margaret's apartment. He had to know more about Henry in order to follow along with his stories. Matt got to her apartment building and walked up the creaky, wooden stairs to her apartment door on the left. He knocked and Emma answered.

"Hey," Emma said leaving the door open for him. Matt smiled at walked inside Mary Margaret's rusty, old apartment. He stood in the middle of the room and put his hands in his pockets. Emma closed the door and crossed her arms.

"I know this is weird but I can't go along with Henry's stories without knowing the truth," Matt said quickly and nervously. "Just answer me fairytale and science fiction obsession, what's causing it? I mean, I thought that Henry had a normal imagination like all the other kids I dealt with. Apparently it's way worse than I thought. I mean, he really thinks I'm the Doctor, and all the citizens are characters from his books... that's… crazy."

"I know," Emma said after a moment of silence. She was trying to find some sort of way to answer Matt's questions about Henry. She didn't really know herself, but after spending time with Henry and talking to Archie, she has a small understanding about Henry in general. She didn't know how to answer Matt, but she knew she had to think of some logical answer for him. "Henry thinks I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. I get it. I have his files. I just stopped by the other day and got them. Take it."

Emma handed out the files in her hand in front of Matt who looked shocked. She's just giving the files to him?

"What?" Matt asked confused.

"You seem to care a lot for Henry, about as much as I do, so it wouldn't be right if I didn't let you have a chance to look through the Shrink's notes," Emma explained with a small smile. "So take it. You'll see what I've been telling you. Just see that I get it back so I can return it."

"I will, thank you," Matt said with a smile holding onto the notes in the file. Emma smiled as Matt left the apartment. A minute later, Mary Margaret came down the stairs with some clean laundry. She smiled,

"Who was that?"

"Matt, he's just concerned about Henry, so I gave him the Shrink's notes," Emma said as Mary Margaret headed to the left side of the room to her bed. She laid the clothes out on her bed and turned around.

"That was nice of you," Mary Margaret replied.

"Well, I think he deserved them, after all, Matt is important to Henry," Emma said quietly. Mary Margaret looks at Emma for a moment and sighed catching on to her feelings she was trying to hide.

"And that bothers you?" Mary Margaret questioned.

"I- well, no," Emma said obviously lying because she wasn't making eye contact with her.

"Look, you are just as important to Henry as Matt is, probably more so," Mary Margaret said with a smile approaching Emma. "You are his birth mother, Emma. He went all the way to Boston to find you. You and Henry created a special bond. Doesn't that mean something?"

Emma smiled at Mary Margaret and knew that she was right. She was selling herself too short. Of course nothing's going to jeopardize their relationship. Not even Matt. She crossed her arms over her chest as Mary Margaret went back to folding her laundry.

…

Matt is sitting down at the kitchen table in his apartment reading the notes before he heard a knock at the door. He got up leaving the notes down until he opened the door and saw a redheaded woman in a police uniform with her arms crossed over her chest. Matt gulped nervously glancing at the papers and turned to face her.

"What can I do for you, officer?" asked Matt trying to remain calm.

"I'm here about missing files from Dr. Archibald Hopper," she said very strictly which made Matt a little nervous. "He said you stole Henry's files from his office after he refused to give them to you."

"No, that's not what happened!" Matt protested hearing this crazy story. "Archie gave them to Emma, and she gave them to me! I would never do that!"

"Well he's telling a different story," the policewoman said. "May I check your apartment, or else I'll have to get a search warrant."

"But-" Matt said in complete shock as she walked inside and saw the files scattered all over the kitchen table on the left hand side of his apartment. She turned around and faced him furiously with her hands on her hips.

"Well?" she said tapping her foot. "Care to explain?"

"I, Emma gave, um, that's not.. what it looks like.. it's uh, um-" Matt stammered as she picked up her foot tapping and gave him a look. Matt sighed and gave up knowing he's not going to win this argument.

"I'm afraid you are under arrest," The redheaded woman replied putting handcuffs behind Matt's back.

"This is absolutely ridiculous," Matt replied in an annoyed tone as the policewoman was putting the handcuffs on him. "I didn't do this! Don't you see what's going on here, this is a frame job!"

"Who would be setting you up, then?" The policewoman asked Matt, who went into deep thought about who would've done this to him. It couldn't be Emma, it can't be. She gave the files to him. She wouldn't set him up to go to jail, that would be silly. Emma wouldn't have any reason to send him to jail, because he never did anything to her. It couldn't be Clara, she wouldn't have any reason either. He couldn't think of anyone else he knew in town that would go as far as a frame job against him. Who would do this to him?

…

Matt had his hands on the cold, hard, black metal bars glaring at the policewoman and her deputy. The deputy was standing by him with a notepad and pencil in his hands. The police woman stood up from her desk and walked over to Matt. He is getting tired of being locked up over a misunderstanding. This is absurd, Matt would never break into a therapist's office just to see Henry's files. Plus, he never even met Archie before, so how could he have done this? Why would Archie tell a lie to a police officer and have him sent to jail? They never met! Matt sighed annoyed resting his chin on the jail bars with both hands on either side of his face. He is having a hard time convincing the police officers that this is a frame job.

"For the last time, I was not drunk!" Matt said with much anger in his voice. "This is absurd. The therapist is lying, I would never do this! Come on, do you really think a school teacher would risk his job this way?"

"I don't know, would you?" The deputy asked writing down some notes with his pencil.

"I give up, I give up," Matt said sitting down across from the jail cell bars annoyed that they didn't believe him. A few moments later, Emma and Henry bursted into the police station. Matt looked at the two of them and stood up. He walked over to the cell bars and held them with his hands in complete shock.

"E-Emma?" he stammered, then he looked down at Henry. "Henry? What, how?"

"I found out," Emma said before turning to the new police force. "You two replaced my job?"

"Regina just hired us," the police woman responded. "I'm Amber. This is Roger."

Roger smiled and shook Emma's hand. Emma turned to Matt and sighed very annoyed.

"Regina set you up," Emma said before glancing at Amber. "Unlock the door. Matt didn't do a damn thing wrong."

Amber nodded embarrassed that she messed up her first case already. Regina was strict with her and Roger when she hired them. She didn't want any goof ups or being misunderstood. Amber knew that Regina was quite a rude mayor but she can put up with her temper. Not very well, but she can. Amber got the key off her desk and unlocked the door. She gave Matt an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry this happened," Amber said feeling guilty for arresting him. Matt smiled slightly as he walked out of the jail cell.

"It's alright, it happens," Matt replied nicely as Amber smiled back. He turned to Emma surprised. "Regina set me up? Why? I didn't do anything to her."

"I'll fill you in later," said Emma giving looks at Henry as Matt caught on and nodded silently. It had to be something that Henry wasn't supposed to hear. Matt couldn't think of what that reason was, but it had to be something. It probably was something to due with the files, the "curse" and/or Henry's issues. These things couldn't be spoken of in front of Henry because it would just cause loads of drama.

"You are a genius Matt, gathering information for Operation Cobra," Henry said energetically as Amber and Roger exchanged confused glances.

"I'm lost," Roger said. "What is this?"

"Nevermind," Henry said quietly looking at his feet.

"I'll bail you out," Emma said as Matt eyes widened and eyebrows rose quickly in surprise of Emma's friendly act. It's not like he didn't think of Emma as a nice person, but she never done anything like this before. After getting to know Emma a bit better over the past couple days, she didn't seem like the person to warm up to anyone quite so quickly. "Then there's something we have to do."

"What's that?" Matt asked starting to get worried of what Emma is planning.

…

Emma, Henry and Matt were walking from the police station. Emma stopped and turned to Henry.

"Henry, you have to go now, Matt and I have to do something first before we can hang out," Emma said in a strict voice trying to stay strong and somewhat parental - like. "I promise we'll all do something later. Ok? Please?"

"Ok," Henry replied with a smile. "Talk to you guys later!"

Henry ran down the street with his backpack on. Matt then looked over at Emma still confused about what this is all about.

"Now can you explain this to me?"

"Regina set you up to make you leave town," Emma explained as they began walking down the sidewalk in the opposite direction of Henry. "She doesn't want you or me for that matter, to become close with Henry. She thinks that we are going to take Henry away from her."

"What?" Matt asked surprised trying to keep up with Emma's fast walking pace. "I knew she was quite difficult, but I didn't think anything like this."

"Trust me, I know," Emma replied remembering all the hard times Regina gave her when she came to town. It gave her the shivers just thinking about it. "She's gone too far this time. If Regina thinks a obvious frame job is going to scare us off, she's got another thing coming."

…

Emma has a chainsaw and plugged it in. Matt looked at her shocked. He didn't know Emma would go through great lengths to get back at Regina for having him arrested.

"Is this really necessary?" Matt asked nervously looking up at Regina's office and gulped. The first time Regina scolded him was hard enough. He didn't want to escalate this fight any farther. All Matt wanted to do is back off and leave things alone. But obviously Emma wanted revenge and this will just make matters worse. Watching Emma get the chainsaw set up gave him time to think. Emma and Regina must've had this fight for weeks and from the looks of things, Emma nor Regina isn't going to give up that easily. It made Matt wonder why they are still at it like this. Matt really does not want to be caught in the middle of their fight, but now Regina is adding him into it. He felt quite uneasy about being in a fight that's not worth increasing to bigger issues than it needs to be. Matt thought about it some more and this fight never needed to be started in the first place. It's absolutely absurd for them to fight over who cares more for Henry. Henry has room for all of them.

"Yes it is, Regina can't control who we're friends with," Emma said to Matt and turned on the chainsaw. "Especially with Henry."

She started to cut down the tree with the chainsaw. Matt backed off a little bit as apples began to drop from the tree, along with branches and leaves. The chainsaw made a loud enough noise that Matt had to take a couple more steps backwards. It was only a matter of time until Regina came storming out the back door of her house in full rage. Matt saw the expression on her face and it freaked him out more than it did the first time. She seemed a lot more angry than he's ever seen her.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Regina shouted. Emma turned off the chainsaw and smashed it down on the ground with a loud crash. Matt just stood by Emma in silence not wanting to add onto an argument that started before he came to town.

"Picking apples," Emma snapped back in anger as well.

"You're out of your mind!" Regina hollered back at Emma who rolled her eyes.

"No, arresting my friend and putting him in the most unsettling situation is out of your damn mind!" Emma shot back with her hands on her hips. "If you think a shoddy frame job is enough to force both of us out of town, you have to do much better than that. If you come back at either one of us one more time, I'm coming back for the rest of this god damn tree! Don't patronize me because sister, you have no idea what I'm capable of."

Emma started to walk away and called out to Matt,

"Let's go Matt," Emma said walking next to Regina. "If it's a war you want, it's a war you'll get. Your move."

Matt started to follow after Emma, but he noticed that Regina gave him a cold glare. Matt took a deep breath and walked away quickly after Emma in shock of the conflict she had with Regina. Matt had no idea that Emma had that much self confidence in herself and to be able to stand up for what's right. He wouldn't be able to do what Emma just did because Regina inspired a lot of fear towards him and that shut him off from speaking up. Especially towards people who are tougher than he is. But what really got to Matt is when Emma said that he was her friend. She never told anyone that before and never admitted it to him. It must've been after when he helped her with that teenaged pregnant woman, Ashley. After Matt recovered from his state of shock, he smiled in the smallest of ways because he knew that Emma and him would probably become better friends in the future.

…

Regina is in her office sitting at her desk as Amber and Roger came in through the front doors.

"Emma destroyed city property," Regina said in a very firm tone with the two. "I want her arrested."

"Not to sound crude Madam Mayor, but I looked through the files on Emma Swan," Amber began holding Emma's criminal records since she came to town and sighed. "Emma has been arrested a number of times since she moved here."

"And your point?" Regina said getting up from her chair and walked around her desk.

"I'm just not convinced arresting her is the right plan," Amber said trying to stay strong and and confident. "I'm sorry about your tree, and your conflict with Emma… putting that aside, I know Matt didn't steal those files."

"Oh you do, do you?" Regina replied crossing her arms and gave her a warning look. Amber gulped as well as Roger.

"Matt doesn't really seem like the type of person to do that," Amber continued trying to keep a straight face not showing any sign that she was nervous. She didn't want to tell Regina that she knew that she was the one behind the frame job. "He looked very shocked when I told him the Therapist's story. It seems to me the only logical exclamation is Matt was set up, and if he was set up then the Therapist was lying and if he was lying then it means someone asked him to. It's obvious this was a frame job."

"I think your new bond with Matt and Emma is clouding your judgement," Regina said scolding Amber who tried to act nonchalant and not giving Regina any satisfaction that she was nervous talking to her. "Remember I made you two the police force. I can take it away just as easily."

"If you want us to arrest Emma… again, we will," Amber said trying to stay relaxed and trying to tell herself that Regina is just a person.

"Good."

"It seems to me that you both had many striving encounters," Amber added on which made Regina turn around and put her hands on her hips. "From what I heard, you two continually come at each other and it's only going to get worse. Do you really think that you'll get them out of town?"

"Matt and Emma are confusing my son's mind," Regina said quite firmly. "Henry has enough issues without those two in the picture. I will succeed because I'm his mother and I know what's best for him. Now stop asking questions and both of you… do your job."

"Yes Ma'am," Amber and Roger said at the same time as they left Regina's office. Regina walked behind her desk and looked out the window at her damaged apple tree and sneered.

…

Emma and Matt are sitting at a booth in Granny's diner. They both didn't really know what to say to each other after that moment at Regina's. It was much too awkward to say anything until Ruby came back with the checks for the coffee's they ordered. Matt took the check as he glanced up at Emma. He sighed knowing becoming closer friends isn't going to be as easy as he thought it was. Considering her behaviour and complex attitude towards him and others. Emma put down the check as her cell phone rings. She picks it up from her pocket and answered it.

"Yeah?"

"Hello Miss. Swan, I am happy to continue demonstrating my power but I'm guessing you and Matt are not leaving Storybrooke?" Regina replied on the other line from her office. She is sitting down in her chair in front of her desk.

"Nope," Emma responded flatly and mouthed Regina to Matt who nodded annoyed.

"Well then, I think it's time we all made peace, don't you think?" Regina said with a smirk. "Why don't you and Matt come over?"

"Fine," Emma said before hanging up and looked at a confused Matt.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"Regina wants the three of us to make peace, so she invited us to her office," Emma said before standing up along with Matt.

"Isn't this a little.. Odd?" Matt asked as they left the diner.

"You have no idea," Emma replied as they went onto the sidewalk heading towards Regina's house.

…

Emma and Matt are sitting on the couch across from Regina who is in a chair. Matt looked around and her office was decorated quite unusually. Black and White wallpaper and a bowl of apples in front of them on the coffee table.

"I would like to start of by apologizing," Regina started as both Emma and Matt looked at each other surprised. "I'll just have to accept the reality that Matt has been transferred to this school and you, Miss. Swan aren't intending to leave."

"That's right," Emma responded standing her ground.

"And that you two are going to take my son from me," Regina said flatly.

"Ok, let's be clear, Emma and I don't have any intention of taking Henry from you," Matt added in feeling a little anger creeping up because Regina is so annoying.

"Then why are you both spending time with my son?" Regina asked seeing Henry looking in behind the doors unnoticed by either Matt or Emma.

"I know I'm not a mother," Emma started. "But I did have him, and I can't leave town until I know he's ok. The more you try and push me out, the more I want to be here."

"And what is going on between you and my son?" Regina asked Matt as Emma turned to face him wondering the same question. She knew that Matt and Henry got along but she didn't know what to make of their relationship. Matt's not Henry's father, nor parental figure. He's just a friend. Emma also wondered what Henry truly thinks of him besides the fact that he thinks Matt's the Doctor. It made Emma think for the slightest moment that Henry doesn't have a father, well, a father that knows he exists. So, he might be trying to turn Matt into that father figure he never had and wished it. It made Emma feel somewhat guilty for not mentioning Henry's father to him, and the fact that she didn't try and contact him. For Henry. But she couldn't go back to those feelings and memories she tried so hard to push down upon many years. Emma didn't want to do that to herself, even if it meant keeping Henry out of that part of her life.

"Well, I'm not really sure, all I know is that ever since I met Henry… for whatever reason, I can't get him out of my head seeing how… Troubled he is."

"You think he's troubled?" Regina asked glancing at Henry who is starting to develop tears, but still listening in.

Matt sighed at continued,

"I worked with children for quite some time and a lot of them had active imaginations, but Henry really thinks that everyone's a character from his books according from what I've seen and read about in the files."

"And you don't believe him?" Regina asked as Henry was getting very emotional and upset trying to keep himself together but it was becoming very difficult.

"How can I?" Matt responded feeling very worried for Henry. "I've only known Henry for two days and he can't separate fantasies to reality. To be honest, I'm extremely concerned that his troubles are only going to grow worse. I mean, the time travel and fairytales.. it's all crazy."

Listening in on the group conversation, something in Henry snapped. He couldn't control his emotions or think straight. Now knowing that Matt thinks he's crazy about everything just brought him to tears and shattered his heart. The one person Henry thought he could trust the most in the world, besides Emma, doesn't believe him. Henry started crying uncontrollably and the tears travelled from his cheeks to the hallway floor. Since he knows the truth, Henry wouldn't be able to trust him completely or tell him anything. Henry didn't know how to process this information properly or even how to react. Henry's whole belief system broke into millions of pieces and didn't want to think about the "curse" or "time travel". It just brought him frustration. He just ran into Regina's office with big, red puffy eyes.

Emma and Matt looked at Henry completely shocked. Did Henry just hear everything that was said? Was this Regina's plan all along?

"You think I'm crazy?!" Henry yelled out in tears to Matt who was surprised to see him.

"Henry, I can explain-" Matt tried but Henry ran out of the room crying. Emma shot Regina a cold glare in so much anger and frustration. How low could Regina go? This is absolutely mind blowing. How could Regina do this to her own son? Hurt him in the process of just trying to strike back at them? This brought Emma new horrible thoughts towards Regina and Matt was beginning to feel what Emma had felt for weeks.

"How long was he there?" Emma snapped. "You knew he'd be there didn't you?"

"How could you do that?" Matt added firmly.

"Did I know that my son comes to my office every Thursday at precisely 5:00 pm so I can take him for dinner before his therapy session?" Regina explained with a smirk crossing her legs on the chair. "Of course I did. I'm his mother."

Matt got up furiously.

"You have no soul," Matt snapped as he ran out the door after Henry. "Henry!"

"Why the hell would you do this to Henry?" Emma said raising her voice as she ran out Regina's office.

…

Matt and Emma barged into Henry's therapy session as he sat there with his arms crossed and refused to look at Matt. Archie looked at the two completely surprised.

"You must be Matt, I'm so sorry, the Mayor forced me to lie," Archie said sitting in his chair across drop Henry sitting on the singular couch.

"I get it," Matt said before leaning down in front of Henry who looked away from him. This tore Matt's heart.

"Henry I'm sorry," Matt tried but Henry wouldn't listen. He just continued to look away.

"If Regina knew you two were here-" Archie tried to explain but Emma cut him short.

"To hell with her," Emma snapped. Archie remained silent and felt somewhat uneasy. Emma walked over to Henry and placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently. "Henry, Matt is trying to apologize."

Henry remained silent as Matt and Emma shared worried glances. Matt put a hand on Henry's leg and rubbed it.

"Henry, listen, I'm sorry," Matt said soothingly. "You truly are a special kid and I never meant to hurt you in any way. I wanted us to become friends."

"You think I'm crazy," Henry said quietly trying not to look at Matt who sighed trying to come up with some way out of this.

"No, that's not what I meant, I think the curse is crazy," Matt continued which made Henry look at him curiously as well as Emma. "It is crazy. It's a lot to ask me, Emma, or anyone to believe in. But what do we all know, maybe it is true."

"But you told my Mom-"

"What she needed to hear," Matt replied continuing on of what he can remember about the curse. "If curse is real, we don't want the evil queen on our trail. So I made up that story to trick her into thinking we are non believers. Isn't that how we can break this curse?"

Henry sat up in excitement and a smile awoken on his face relieved that this was all a plan and not true.

"Brilliant!"

Emma chuckled relieved that Henry is going to be ok and that Matt helped him. Emma knew right then and there that Matt truly is Henry's best friend.

"I read the pages with my information, and Henry, you're right, it's dangerous," Matt said handing them Emma who threw them in the fireplace. Henry's grin grew broader and could barely control himself. "There. Now Regina won't be able to get her hands on those pages."

"Wow, this is just awesome," Henry said jumping off the couch and hugged Matt for the first time. Matt quickly returned it and looked up at Emma who smiled and nodded silently. She leaned down and rubbed Henry's back. Henry released the hug and brought them both in for a hug. "I knew you moved here to help me!"

"That's right kid, both Emma and I are," Matt lied for Henry's sake and shared a glance with Emma. "And nothing's going to change that. Not even a curse."

Emma smiled tearfully at Matt who did the same. They saved Henry's belief system from being destroyed.


	11. Chapter 11: The Mineshaft

_**Chapter 11**_

Matt is sitting down in his chair at his desk while his students were working on an assignment. Matt glanced at the clock next to the door. The clock is located on the top right corner of the door. He sighed and fidgeted with his fingers as sweat began to develop. This was his first date in weeks and it brought up a lot of fear and uneasiness. Matt had to admit to himself that he liked Clara. She is beautiful and has a sweet smile, but he never had the courage to act on his feelings because he was confused about how he felt. Matt knew he's been heartbroken in the past, and he broke a few hearts himself. None of the women he dated in the past, really clicked with him. They were kind, sweet and funny, but Matt was afraid of getting hurt so he dumped some of them. The women that broke up with him, well, Matt knew why. He tried so hard to be committed to a relationship that it scared them off.

But that **one** **woman** that Matt was going to confess his love for, dumped him. He didn't even know why. This was the longest relationship he ever been in, and he connected with **her** greatly. They both had a lot in common and **she** made him very happy. Matt wasn't as afraid of commitment when he was around **her** because of **her** gentle personality. It absolutely devastated him that **she** ended their relationship, and he couldn't find that feeling he had with any other woman he dated after that.

Matt snapped out of his thoughts when the school bell went off. All the students stood up from their desks and grabbed their books, binders and other stuff. They headed towards the door as Clara made her way through the the children. She smiled sweetly at Matt. She is wearing a red sweater, skinny jeans and black boots that ended at her knees. She carried a brown purse. Clara's hair is curled and dropped an inch past her shoulders with a small black bow on each side side of her bangs, holding them back by her ears.

"Hi," Clara said breaking the awkward silence between both of them. "You ready?"

"Oh, uh yeah," Matt replied as he felt embarrassed staring. He stood up and grabbed his black coat and briefcase. Matt smiled as they walked out of his classroom down the main hall of the school. They walked in silence until they made it outside onto the sidewalk.

"Do you want to go to Granny's?" Clara asked trying to strike up a conversation.

"Sure," Matt replied with a smile. Clara nodded as they both stopped talking and stayed silent for a few more minutes.

"So, tell me about yourself," Matt asked feeling very uncomfortable with this date so far.

"I'm from Blackpool, England," Clara started immediately. "I have a brother, Jacob, and just a father. My mother died when I was young. So, I've been taking care of them for years until Jacob got a job and moved in with his girlfriend. My father, well, he never dated after my mother. But, quite frankly, I think he deserved someone-"

Clara stopped talking feeling her face turn red due to embarrassment of rambling on about her life. She looked at Matt and couldn't read his reaction. Was he uneasy with her being to personal? Clara thought about it until she knew she had to say something to ease the tension.

"I'm sorry, shouldn't have gone on like that," Clara said apologetically. "So tell me about you."

"Um, I grew up in Northampton," Matt responded really trying to act casual. "I'm an only child. Both my parents died when I was 6. So, I was taken to a foster home. I spent most of my life there until I was old enough to get a job."

Clara looked at him with wide eyes. She felt a wave of empathy about losing parents because of her mother's tragic loss. She felt so sorry for him to lose his parents and then to be raised in a foster home? She couldn't comprehend how awful that must've felt, and how it affected his life. Clara didn't know what to say or react.

"I'm so sorry," Clara responded as they reached Granny's diner. "I know how it feels to lose a parent. I lost my mother. It sucks, and I think it's nice that we have each other for support."

Matt looked at Clara who smiled sweetly at him as she rubbed his arm. Maybe this date won't be so bad after all. He felt more comfortable with her now since they have something to relate to. He smiled back at her as they entered the diner.

…

Henry is walking down the street towards his mother's house so she can take him out to dinner and to his therapy session with Dr. Archie Hopper. Henry generally enjoyed his sessions with Archie because these sessions are one of the few times he can actually talk about the "curse". Henry continued walking until he heard his name being called,

"Henry!"

Henry turned around and saw a brown haired girl with black tights and a light green shirt. Her hair is wavy and shoulder length. She had sneakers and a Bobby pin holding her bangs back.

"Hey Lucy," Henry greeted nicely. Lucy is one of the only friends he had. They have been friends since kindergarten and it's been a hell of a ride from then on. Henry's mother, Regina, has placed a lot of strict rules between both of them since they became friends. Regina never was very fond of Lucy and her relationship with Henry. Lucy and Henry had limited times to play and talk depending on the day.

Henry, actually never met Lucy's father. Lucy wasn't allowed to speak of her father's name or where he worked. Henry was suspicious of who her father was since believing in the curse and time travel. He couldn't figure out who Lucy's father was and his connection with Regina. Henry knew for a fact that his mother knew who he was and couldn't figure out how she felt about him. So Henry figured their relationship must be complicated. He always wondered why Lucy wasn't supposed to tell.

"I have some time to play," Lucy said excitedly walking along with Henry. "Daddy is working late tonight."

"Oh Luce, I wish I could but I have to get home," Henry replied apologetically. "Mom is taking me out to dinner before my session."

"Does your Mom take you to your session?" Lucy asked. "I could walk you."

"I don't think so," Henry responded getting excited as Lucy's appearing to be. "If she does, I can get convince her out of it. Meet me behind the school at 6:00. We can talk then."

"Ok!" Lucy said happily before turning the other direction and waved goodbye to Henry. He smiled and continued to walk home.

…

Emma is walking down the main street of Storybrooke and she was thinking about everything that happened since she moved to Storybrooke. The oddest things keep happening in this town and now she is growing suspicious of Amber and Roger. She never saw them in town before. How did Regina pick them? There must be a reason for it. Was it to make her jealous of the new police force? Emma snapped out of her thoughts when she saw the police car stop in front of her. Emma smirked as she folded her arms. Amber got out along with Roger.

"Amber and Roger, huh?" Emma asked sort of teasing. "Why are you here? Did Regina force both of you to arrest me, again?"

Amber shook her head,

"No, I just wanted to say that if you wanted your old job back, I could use another deputy."

Emma grew shocked. This is not at all what she thought they came to her for. Regina fired her and this would only make her more angry. Is she really ready to come back to the police force? Emma didn't know what to say. Should she accept the offer or not?

"Um.." Emma started. "Why are you guys offering me a position?"

"You handled the frame job very well yesterday," Roger said with a small smile. "It seems you could use some roots."

"W-what about Regina?" Emma stammered trying to stay calm.

"Regina?" Amber questioned with a chuckle. "Let her boil with rage for all I care. We want you a part of our team. So, are you in?"

Emma smiled at Amber's snarky comment towards Regina. These two may not be so bad after all, and clearly Regina didn't know this side of them. If she did, they wouldn't be hired for the jobs.

"You know, maybe some more roots won't be bad," Emma responded. "I can do the job again."

"Great!" Roger exclaimed.

They all got into the police car and drove to the police station.

…

Henry walked up the steps and Regina opened the door with an annoyed look on her face. She had her hands on her hips staring at Henry clearly looking for an exclamation. Henry gulped and tried to think of an excuse without mentioning Lucy. Henry knew if he mentioned Lucy, there would be consequences.

"Well?" Regina asked impatiently. "You are 15 minutes late coming home. I was starting to get worried. Where were you?"

"I, um, Miss. Margaret wanted to talk to me," Henry said quickly and nervously.

"Again?" Regina asked as she shut the door and let Henry to her car. "Henry, this is the second time this week you've been held after school. Is there something else going on that I don't know about?"

Henry took a deep breath. There was a LOT of things going on that his mother didn't know about. The curse, his relationships with his friends, schoolwork, etc. Henry did not want to bother getting into anything because, a) he'd be severely punished, b) there will be long talks, c) longer sessions with Archie, and the list continues. The thought of those things made Henry shiver nervously. There was no way he could even begin to explain to Regina his issues without her jumping all over him. Henry looked at his adopted mother and shook his head, lying once again.

"Are you sure?" Regina questioned her son.

"Yes," Henry said as they both got into her car.

"Then let's go," Regina replied turning on her car and started to back out of the driveway.

…

Clara and Matt were sitting in a booth in Granny's diner. They were laughing and having a good time.

"Well, I'm having a good time," Clara said with a smile holding both his hands and rubbed them with her thumbs. "You really are so sweet."

Matt smiled and started to acknowledge that feeling that he had with **her**. He looked deep into her eyes and sighed. Clara really is beautiful and has a wonderful, friendly personality. Matt almost forgot about his past dates when he was with Clara today. She connected with him about growing up without a parent, and on different levels. Matt was surprised how much he had in common with Clara, especially on the first date. He really did enjoy himself better than he did in a long time.

"Me too," Matt admitted to himself and Clara. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"That sounds lovely," Clara said as they stood up already paying the bill a while ago. Clara grabbed her purse as Matt helped her with her coat. He grabbed his coat and briefcase. They left Granny's diner and both of them saw Henry and Regina making their way to the stairs.

"Hi Henry," Matt said with a smile.

"Hey-" Henry started but Regina pushed him forward.

"Come on Henry, you know I don't want you associating with these two," Regina replied giving both of them a glare. "Especially Matt."

Clara and Matt watched as Regina and Henry entered the diner. Matt sighed as they stood there for a moment before turning around. Clara looked at Matt and knew something happened between him and Regina that caused her to force Henry to keep his distance.

"What did she mean by _especially Matt_?" Clara asked. "Did something happen?"

"Well, Regina wants Henry to stay away from Emma and I," Matt began as they turned onto the sidewalk. He didn't bother to mention that he was in jail. "She thinks we are confusing him and trying to take Henry away from her."

"Are you serious?" Clara questioned surprised. She didn't know that Regina would think that. Clara knew that Regina is fearsome and hard to deal with but to have her think that Henry is going to be taken from her? What mother would think this?

"Yeah," Matt replied. "I worry about Henry a lot. The poor kid must have a hard time with Regina. He can't separate fantasies to reality. I wonder if he's going to be ok-"

Clara grabbed his hand and stopped him. Matt was surprised by her actions.

"Hey, Henry's going to be fine," Clara said soothingly. "I know you're worried, and I am too. But, I believe someday he'll eventually figure it out. Henry will realize that none of this is real and it's all in his head."

"How can you be so sure?" Matt asked curiously.

"Easy," Clara responded with a smile. "I have hope."

Matt smiled as they started walking side by side again. Maybe he just needed to have even the tiniest glimmer of hope to see that everything's going to be ok.

…

Emma, Amber and Roger were working in the police station as Emma sighed. Amber noticed Emma's look from her desk.

"What's wrong?" Amber asked.

"Oh, um, it just feels weird to be back here," Emma admits leaning against the outside of the jail cell closest to the right side window. "Regina made it very clear that I was out of the job."

"Who cares what she thinks," Amber said standing up and walked into the main room. "It's my department now and I can hire anyone I want. Regina has no say in it. Relax."

Emma smirked and rolled her eyes at her new friend. She got back to changing the sheets on the bed inside the jail cell. But she was a tiny bit worried about Regina's reaction to her getting a position at the police station. Emma shook off the feeling and knew that Amber was right. Although it was a little uncomfortable working back at the police station.

…

Regina and Henry were finished their dinners. She paid for the bill and they got up to leave. Henry knew he had to find some way out of having Regina walk him to Archie's Therapy office. Henry had to think of something fast.

"Mom, you don't need to walk me," Henry said quietly. "I can walk myself. It's only a block away."

"Why the sudden change in behaviour?" asked Regina.

"I, um, just feel I'm old enough to walk myself," Henry lied. "I walk myself to school."

"...Alright," Regina finally said as they walked onto the sidewalk. Henry raised his eyebrows surprised he got out of this one. "Be careful and don't go anywhere else. Just go straight there and back home. Understand?"

Henry nodded,

"Yes Mom."

"Ok, love you," Regina said kissing his head as she left to go to her car. Henry waited until Regina got into her car and drove away. Henry ran down to the school and saw Lucy waiting for him. Lucy saw Henry and ran over to him excitedly.

"Hey Henry!" Lucy exclaimed happily. "I want to show you something I found by the edge of town! It's an old abandoned mine shaft! Something could be related to the curse down there!"

"Really?!" Henry replied with a loud voice, very excitedly. "That's so cool! Forget my session, let's go!"

"Awesome!" Lucy exclaimed as they both ran towards the edge of town. Lucy is the only other kid that knows about the curse and believes him 100%.

Lucy and Henry finally made it to the edge of town which took an hour and fifteen minutes to get to. Lucy leaded Henry to the sinkhole which the mineshaft is located. The hole is rather large and the mine seemed quite old and broken down. It had a train track that leaded right inside and piles of dirt were everywhere. Pieces of sharp metal and bronze from cars and trucks were scattered throughout the perimeter of the mineshaft. As Lucy and Henry walked around, they left footprints in the debris.

"What if something's down there?" Lucy questioned looking at the entrance to the old mining tunnels. "Related to the curse?"

"That would explain why my Mom made this area off limits," Henry explained. "She said they are going to collapse and pave it."

"Well, let's get in there before they do anything," Lucy said taking Henry's hand and leading him inside the tunnels. Lucy and Henry climbed inside pushing past the pieces of wood and yellow "danger" tape. Lucy got out her flashlight once they made it down to the ground. She turned it on and looked around. It was quite large and it was definitely an old mine tunnel. The track leads on. They continued walking down the path and Henry saw something shining in between the cracks in the rocks.

"Over here!" Henry exclaimed as they both ran over to it. Henry stepped on a rock and pulled it out. It was a thick piece of glass and showed it to Lucy.

"You were right," said Henry excitedly holding the glass. "Something is down here!"

"I knew it," Lucy added on. "Let's go!"

Before Henry and Lucy could go on any further, the ground started to shake. They steadied their balance and started to get scared. Rock pebbles began to fall from the cracks in the rocks from the roof. Larger rocks started tumbling down the side of the mineshaft, and more rocks fell from the roof. They both looked at each other and made a run for it scared. Lucy ran to the entrance and saw that it was closed off.

"Henry, we're trapped!" Lucy said worried. "There's no way out!"

"There must be!" Henry added as he tried to help Lucy move the rocks out of the way. No use. They weren't going to budge.

"It's no use, we are stuck," Lucy said developing tears.

"Let's try calling for help!" Henry said refusing to give up. "MOM! EMMA! MATT, CLARA! ANYONE?!"

"DADDY!" Lucy cried. "DAD! MISS. BLANCHARD!"

"HELP US!" Henry hollered. "HELP, CAN SOMEONE HEAR US?"

...

Emma, Amber and Roger are silently working until they got a phone call. Amber answered from the telephone on her desk.

"Hello, police department," Amber said.

"Amber, have you seen my son?" Regina demanded on the other line pacing back and forth from her office in a panick.

"No, why?" Amber asked making hand gestures at Emma and Roger to come in. They both quickly walked in concerned. "Is he missing?"

"Would I be calling if he wasn't?!" Regina snapped rudely standing by her office desk.

"Alright, calm down Regina, when did you last see him?" Amber questioned trying to keep Regina relaxed. Emma then got very worried and concerned.

"Right before he left for his session with Dr. Hopper," Regina replied trying to remain calm but still extremely concerned.

"Ok, we'll get right on it," Amber said hanging up and stood up from her desk. "We gotta go. Regina just reported Henry missing."

Emma's eyes widened and eyebrows rose quickly with her mouth hanging open.

"Let's go!" Emma nearly shouted as the three of them left immediately to go find Henry. "Where did Regina say she saw him last?"

"Henry left to go to Dr. Hopper's," Amber responded as they got to the car and got in with Emma in the driver's seat.

…

Archie is working peacefully at his desk as Amber, Emma and Roger stormed in causing a little startle from Archie.

"Miss. Swan," Archie exclaimed in concern. "What on earth is wrong?"

"Henry's missing, do you have any ideas where he could be?" Emma questioned, trying to keep her voice nice and steady. "Did Henry mention any places to you?"

Archie thought for a moment and then his eyes bugged out of his head and rose to his feet quickly. "I think I know where he is," Archie exclaimed as Emma sighed half relieved but worried that Henry may be in danger.

Back at the mine, Lucy and Henry continued shouting and screaming for help but there's no answer. Lucy started crying but Henry grabbed her shoulders and looks trying to stay strong for her.

"Lucy, we aren't going to die," Henry said. "Don't give up yet. Let's see if there's another way out."

Lucy nodded as she wiped the tears off her cheeks. Henry and Lucy ran down the tunnel looking for any way out.

..

Outside the shaft Archie, Emma, Roger and Amber walked over to the mine and saw that it was closed off. There was no entrance anymore. Emma walked towards it and saw a candy bar on the ground and picked it up. She looked at everyone as they all grew worried about Henry. Emma ran over and tried to move some rocks out of the way repeatedly calling Henry's name. Archie ran over and stopped Emma in her state of panic.

"Miss. Swan, the rocks are too big!" Archie exclaimed in concern as well. "There's no way you'll be able to budge them! Even a bulldozer wouldn't be able to move those rocks!"

"There's got to be a way to save Henry!" Emma shouted finally losing it.

"I'm contacting Regina," Roger added getting his cell phone out.

…

In about fifteen minutes Regina arrived and ran over full of concern. Emma filled Regina in on the information. Soon, many men and women showed up to help and see if they can find a way to get Henry out. Emma was pacing the ground barely able to comprehend the fact that Henry may not come out of the tunnels alive without losing oxygen. Emma felt tears beginning to form when she saw Mr. Gold walking over, limping on his cane.

"Gold?" Emma asked surprised. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for someone and I assume that your boy may be with her," Mr. Gold replied.

"Who are you looking for?" Emma asked confused.

"My daughter," Mr. Gold said which made Emma shocked and very confused.

…

In the mine, Lucy and Henry were running down the tunnel trying to find some sort of way out. Then Lucy noticed something and shined her flashlight at it. She exchanged a look with Henry as they got closer. It was tall and made of bronze metal. Henry saw a handle and pulled it open. Lucy smiled at Henry, got in and shined her flashlight around.

"Henry, it's an old elevator!" Lucy shouted.

"Do you think we can get it to work?" Henry asked getting in with her. The floor of the elevator made a _clanging_ sound as they walked around.

"Only one way to find out," Lucy said looking at the control panel on the left hand side of the door. She used the lever and they moved an inch off the ground. Lucy looked at Henry and chuckled happily. "It worked!"

"Keep going!" Henry exclaimed as Lucy nodded and continued to use the lever to get them to the surface of the ground.

…

"You have a daughter?!" Emma asked completely mind blown. "Why, how? When?" Emma shook her head knowing this isn't the time for these questions. "You know what, Nevermind. If your daughter is down there with Henry, we have to act fast before they lose their oxygen."

Mr. Gold nodded as Regina stormed over annoyed.

"Mr. Gold, this is a serious issue and we don't need to make a deal with you to solve it," Regina snapped rudely with her hands on her hips. "Why don't you make yourself useful and go away?"

"On the contrary dearie, that won't happen because I have important matters to attend to," Mr. Gold responded leaning on his cane.

"What _important matters_ could you possibly have down here?" Regina questioned in rage.

"His daughter may be stuck in the mineshaft with Henry," Emma added in feeling unconformable with Regina antagonizing an argument. Regina sighed knowing the whole story behind Lucy and Mr. Gold. She didn't say anything about it because it wasn't important right now. Before she had a chance to speak, they heard people chattering away angrily. They all turned around and saw Matt pushing through the crowd along with Clara in an obvious state of panic. Matt was shouting, "Excuse me", "Sorry" and "Move please."

When Matt got through the crowd, he ran over to Regina, Mr. Gold, and Emma. He caught his breath as Clara and Archie walked up to him also concerned. Clara and Archie stood by him.

"I came as fast as I could!" Matt exclaimed very worried but trying to keep calm. "Did you get Henry out?"

Emma shook her head,

"No. We need some way to punch a hole in the ground. Something big."

"Like what?" Regina asked impatiently.

"Explosives," Amber added walking to them along with Roger. Everyone turned their head to Amber. "That'll do it."

…

Everyone stood back behind the yellow line as the explosives were placed down in front of the entrance. Everyone hid being the cars and big trucks. A man pressed a button and it the dynamites exploded causing a thick layer of fog to form several meters high and wide. Emma got up and ran down to the base of the area and walked into the fog to see if it worked.

Everyone stood up and waited silently for Emma to return. Clara looked at Matt who was extremely concerned and she wrapped her hand in his. She squeezed tight as Matt felt her hand and sighed.

Regina stood by Archie, Amber and Roger who were all waiting worried about the result of the dynamites.

Mr. Gold stood farther away from the crowd and leaned on his cane extremely scared but didn't show it in the slightest.

Emma came running back full of fear and trying her very hardest to hold back her tears. Everyone looked at Emma hoping something happened.

"Well?" Matt asked. "Did it work?"

"It didn't open," Emma said on the verge of tears.

…

Lucy and Henry are sitting down in the old elevator. Lucy raised her knees and tucked them towards her chest trying to steady her breathing. Henry looked up at his friend and smiled trying to calm her.

"Lucy, we will be ok, someone will rescue us," Henry said quietly holding his hands together.

"How do you know that?!" Lucy asked almost screaming in tears. "It's dark, cold, and there's no way out! We can't call for anyone! We are stuck!"

"Calm down, Lucy," Henry responded as the elevator moved up and down. Lucy grabbed onto the sides of the walls and held onto them. Henry held onto the floor. A moment passed and it stopped. They took a deep breath and released their grips.

"I'm sorry I yelled and for everything," Lucy added calming down from that sudden shake of the elevator. "You're my friend and I led you into danger."

"It's ok, we both got ourselves into this," Henry responded with the tiniest of smiles. "We just have to be patient. Something will happen."

Lucy nodded feeling better because Henry is giving her hope that help will come. She can't help but have the tiniest speck of doom inside her about being suffocated to their death. But, Lucy knew she can't afford to think like that. Not now, not when there's still hope, like Henry said. Lucy sat in silence holding her legs against her chest with her hands. This gave her time to think and… pray that some miracle will happen.

No one said anything for what it seemed like, a long time. Lucy looked at her friend and smiled. Henry is such a nice person and she's thankful to have him in her life. He always kept her spirits up when she felt like it disappeared. Henry always looked at the positive of things, especially about the curse.

Lucy crawled over to Henry and sat down next to him. Henry smiled at Lucy.

"Hey, um, who's Archie again?" Lucy asked quietly trying to remain optimistic and change their thoughts about their situation. "Your therapist?"

"Jiminy Cricket," Henry replied using the same tone of voice as Lucy.

"But I thought Jiminy is just a cricket, why is he human?" Lucy asked confused.

"Well, he is a cricket, but used to be a person," Henry explained. Now Lucy was understanding Archie better. "When he was a man, he took a long time figuring out who he is, and the right thing to do. Now time is frozen, and well, I don't think he does anymore."

Lucy smiled and put a hand on Henry's shoulder in a moment of sympathy.

"Well, it's harder for him now because of the curse, you know, to hear that little voice inside of him," Lucy explained as Henry looked at her listening. She knew that Henry cares about the curse more than she does and needed comfort. "But, curse or no curse, it doesn't mean Archie won't be the man he wants to be."

Henry smiles at Lucy as the elevator shakes. They hold onto each other for support and safety.

…

While everyone is talking, Matt is in the distance, pacing the ground barely able to comprehend all this information about Henry being trapped in the tunnels. The fact that he may never see Henry again, almost brought him to tears. He is such a great kid which an intelligent imagination, and that Henry is so fond of him which doesn't make things easier for him. This really made him open his eyes and realize how important Henry is to him as a friend and losing him would be unbearable. Matt continued to pace the ground trying to remain calm as Archie walked up to him.

"It looks like you need to talk," Archie began seeing the expression on Matt's face. "It's about Henry isn't it?"

"I-" Matt tried but he couldn't bring himself to say what he wanted to say without forming tears. He took a deep breath. "I'm scared about Henry."

"We all are," Archie replied holding Pongo on a leash. "I'm feel there's more to it than that. What's really going on, Matt?"

Matt didn't know how to begin explaining the relationship he has with Henry because he's quite confused about it himself. He took a breath and folded his arms.

"Look, whatever you say, it's just between you and me," Archie said after a moment of silence. "I promise."

"Henry is such a special kid and I can't seem to get him out of my head," Matt admitted to Archie almost in tears. "He seems to think I'm the Doctor, which is crazy… you know? Henry looks up to me, and I just… it's a lot to take in considering I just met him, and I just moved into town… and I get threatened by his mother. Twice." Matt sighs knowing he is rambling on and on about his feelings he held inside for a while, well, ever since he moved to Storybrooke. "I'm just feeling overwhelmed. I care about Henry… and I know he's not my son… but-"

"He's your friend," Archie finished for him. Matt looked at Archie stunned because he snapped him out of his rambling. "That's very natural that you care about Henry. We all do. Including Emma. And it's also natural for you to be able to express how you truly feel. That's very healthy. If you like to talk some more, I think you'd really benefit from it."

Matt thought about it for a moment. Yes, he feels overwhelmed with everything that's been going on ever since he moved to this town. He was wrong about it being peaceful though, it's not at all what he thought the town was. Everything with Henry, and all the problems that keep on happening is stressing Matt out a lot. He knew it might be nice to talk to Archie about these things and maybe it'll help him learn to relax. Matt smiled small and nodded.

"Yeah, I think I'll take you up on that," Matt replied after a few minutes has past. Archie smiled back as Pongo started barking tugging on the leash, pulling Archie along. Matt followed along concerned.

"What is it Pongo?" Archie asked alarmed of his dog's actions. Pongo led both men to a spot on the ground where he was sniffing.

"I think he found something," Matt began as he bent over and removes the debris out of the way and feels metal. Archie bends over and helps Matt remove the rest if the debris. A metal covering and a hole blocked grate bars revealed to them.

"Emma!" Matt shouts. "Guys! Over here!"

Everyone runs over to Matt, Archie and Pongo. Emma looks at this metal covering confused.

"What the hell is that?" Emma asked.

"It's an air shaft," Roger explained.

…

Henry and Lucy are just sitting in the elevator coughing slightly as their oxygen levels in the tunnels are decreasing. Lucy leans her head on Henry's shoulder breathing a little more heavily than before. Henry puts his head against the wall of the elevator still trying to hold onto hope.

...

With the help of Ruby's car, they got the air shaft open. Emma and Regina look deep into the hole as Amber and Roger get a harness from the trunk of the police car.

"So now what?" Regina asked impatiently.

"We need to lower someone down there," Amber explained coming back with the harness. "We got a harness from the trunk."

"I'll go," Regina exclaimed.

"Oh no!" Emma chimed in which made Regina furious. "I'm going."

"He's my son!" Regina snapped rudely standing by Mr. Gold.

"Madame Mayor, if I may-" Mr. Gold started but she cut him off short.

"Back off Gold," Regina replied turning towards him with her hands on her hips. "I don't need any snarky comments from you. I suggest you stand back and be quiet."

"Don't test me dearie," Mr. Gold warned which made Regina snarl at him. "I'm just as involved as you are, because in case you have forgotten, my daughter is down there with Henry."

"What makes you _so sure_ that she is, hmm?" Regina shot back.

Emma is getting very tired of the unsettling bickering between Regina and Mr. Gold. She glanced at Matt who sighed worried as well. Clara is by him with her arms crossed feeling the same too. Emma knew this isn't the time for fighting, especially when Henry and possibly Mr. Gold's daughter's lives are on the line. Emma stepped in between them to avoid any more conflict.

"Alright!" Emma shouted finally losing it, again. "We are all scared and upset but it doesn't mean we have to take it out on each other!" Emma turned to Regina who took a deep breath to calm down. "Look, Henry's my son too. You've been sitting behind your desk for ten years. I can do this." Emma turns to Mr. Gold. "I will bring your daughter to safety as well. Ok?"

Mr. Gold nodded and sighed.

…

Lucy and Henry are just sitting in the elevator coughing slightly harder. Lucy raises her head and looks at Henry. She can tell that he hasn't given up on a miracle rescue. Lucy smiles and takes and breath.

"Hey, Henry, I think you are a great friend," Lucy finally said after long moments of silence.

"You too," Henry responds. They smile at each other when they hear someone calling for them. They look at each other happily and rose to their feet immediately.

"It's a rescue!" Henry shouts happily. "It's knew we weren't doomed!"

After a moment, Emma appears from the hole wearing a harness.

"Are you guys ok?" Emma asked concerned.

"We're fine!" Henry exclaimed eagerly.

"Hang on Henry," Emma said using her walkie talkie that was strapped to her harness. "Ok, let's stop here."

Emma stops moving. Emma removes the roof of the elevator and grabs Henry who is standing on a large rock for support. Lucy follows along and Emma grabs her waist and Henry's as well.

"It's ok, I got you both," Emma said quietly to them so they wouldn't freak out. They start to get lifted up towards the surface.

…

Everyone Claps as they see Emma, Henry and Lucy being lifted out of the air shaft. Emma got the two kids to the surface. Regina immediately hugs Henry in such relief that he's ok.

"Thank goodness you're ok," Regina said kissing Henry's head.

Mr. Gold walks over to Lucy and struggles to lean down to her height. Without saying a word, Mr. Gold was brought to tears and with his one free arm, he brought Lucy into a hug. Lucy didn't hug at first, but after a moment, she did gently.

…

Later on that night, Matt walked over and sat down next to Emma and Henry. Clara sat down next to Matt.

"That isn't Archie's father?" Emma asked Henry seeing an older man and Archie talking.

"No, they're just old friends," Henry responds. Matt put his arm around Henry's shoulders and squeezed gently.

"Henry," Matt began soothingly. "You are never, ever allowed to scare us like that again, ok?"

Henry chuckles as Matt nudges his arm and smiles at him.

"Ok," Henry responded. Lucy walks over and joins the group.

"Hey Henry," Lucy added in as all the adults look at her curiously. "You want to introduce me?"

"Oh yeah," Henry said standing up along with the others. "This is Lucy, my friend. Lucy this is Emma." Emma smiled at her. "Matt." Matt smiled smiles at her as well as Clara. "and Clara. We are all in Operation Cobra together."

"That's so cool!" Lucy exclaimed happily. They hear crickets beginning to make noise. "Do you hear that? It's crickets!"

Everyone listens and smiles to each other.

"Crickets," Archie replied happily.

"Things really are beginning to change," Henry said as all the adults smile at each other because the children are safe and that the _curse_ makes them happy. That is all that matters.


	12. Chapter 12: Before The Party

**Hey guys, "Once Upon A Time Lord: Season 1" is back! I'm sorry I took such a long time to update another chapter. I had a bad case of writer's block for a long time trying to figure out a plan for this season. Then school came along and had no time to revisit and update this series. But for the fans who have been eagerly waiting for another chapter, you're all in luck. Thank you to everyone who has been incredibly patient with this story. I will do more frequent updates on this season. Hope you enjoy this chapter! ~ amandavg1**

 _ **Chapter 12**_

Henry couldn't believe he almost died in the abandoned mine shaft tunnels just a couple days ago. How his friend, Lucy, would've died along with him if there hasn't been a rescue. But Henry knew he had to hold onto hope, and giving up would be like giving up on the _curse_. He knew that if he didn't find the old elevator, they would've gave up on hope quicker.

One thing came to a shock to him when they were rescued, is the reveal of Lucy's father. Mr. Gold. This confused Henry because he never thought Mr. Gold to be a fatherly figure. Henry has spoken to Mr. Gold briefly before, and seen him multiple times growing up. There was something about him that gave Henry the shivers. He doesn't really know what it is about him that makes him feel afraid. Maybe it's because Mr. Gold just seems so secretive about everything, and doesn't exactly has the best positive spirits as everyone else in this town… well, besides his adoptive mother Regina.

But Lucy is his daughter? Henry found that hard to believe, his childhood friend is the daughter of Mr. Gold? Why wouldn't Lucy tell him this?

This discovery made Henry think why Lucy would keep this from him, and why Mr. Gold forbid Lucy from speaking of him to anyone. Henry had a lot of unanswered questions in his mind and knew Lucy would be the only one to honestly answer them. Mr. Gold may lie to him or better yet, get angry at Henry for being nosy in their obviously private family affairs.

Henry walked down the main street of Storybrooke and looked across the street by Mr. Gold's pawnshop. It was the coma patient and his "wife". David and Kathryn, walking side by side. Henry felt his stomach turn when he saw the perfectly mismatched couple. He knew he couldn't just run over there and break them up, but he's going to the 'Welcome Back' party tonight with his adoptive mother, Regina. So, he'll start working with Operation Cobra with Emma and the others then.

Henry glanced at the couple again, and felt his heart ache for David, knowing he belonged with Mary Margaret, his school teacher. They were Snow White and Prince Charming. They are meant to be together. But the curse is keeping them separated which is going to take a whole lot more work to get them to fall in love.

Henry turned around and faced the opposite direction shaking his thoughts out of his mind. He continued walking down the sidewalk and walked around the corner towards his to meet Lucy. But on the way, he saw Matt and Clara talking. This confused him a little bit because they have been spending a lot of time together, and he didn't know what to make of their relationship. Are they together, as in dating? Or are they just friends, what? Henry didn't know why, but for whatever reason, this was bothering him, because, are they true love? Are they meant to be together in despite of the curse?

Henry started walking towards them but he stopped hearing someone call out to him,

"Hey kid!"

Henry recognized the voice right away and turned around. It was Emma, wearing her read jacket, black tank top, and dark blue skinny jeans with brown leather boots. She smiled at her son and stood next to him.

"Hey Emma," Henry replied with a smile. "What's up?"

"I thought you'd like to hang out," Emma replied placing a hand on his shoulder. "Since your mother is working until 5."

"Sure, I'd like that," Henry said happily as Emma chuckled. Henry then glanced at Matt and Clara again who didn't seem to notice them. "Emma, um, can I ask you something?"

Emma looked at Henry and followed his gaze and saw Matt and Clara chatting by the school. She sighed knowing that Henry is probably bothered by whatever's going on between them. Maybe romantically or something, but she felt the uneasiness that Henry's most likely feeling through his facial expression. Emma herself, was also somewhat curious of what is going on between those two, not that she cared in any form of jealousy.

"What's up?" Emma asked already knowing the answer.

"W-what is going on between Matt and Clara?" Henry asked feeling uncomfortable. "I mean, I don't really care… but I'm just curious. Do you think they're dating?"

"Oh, um, I don't know kid," Emma responded feeling uneasy about how to handle this. "It's likely, based on how close they seem to be. Or they could just be good friends."

"Oh," Henry managed to say trying not to let this bother him. But he can't help if a small part of him feels that way. Emma caught onto Henry's expression, and sighed. She could tell that this was bothering him and she didn't know how to handle this new phase. "Um, do you think it'll be rude if I asked?"

"Probably, that would be invading their privacy," Emma said as they started walking down the street. Henry nodded as they walked in silence for a couple minutes. They both didn't know what to say next after that awkward conversation of a possible love connection between Matt and Clara.

"What do you want to do?" Emma asked knowing that the silence had to break at some point. Henry shrugged as they continued walking.

"Um, I was going to go see Lucy," Henry admitted to Emma who's eyes shot open wide in curiosity.

"So, Lucy… she's Gold's daughter?" Emma asked completely confused thinking about the little girl about Henry's age, and never really knew much about her other than she's Henry's school friend. Emma is quite suspicious about why Mr. Gold never brought up the subject of his kid, why she never seen Lucy with him out in public, or anything. This is really weird and Emma intends to find out more about this.

"Yep," Henry responded.

"Being his daughter," Emma added on with the tiniest of chuckles but a shiver went down her spine at the same time. "That sounds quite intense, knowing Mr. Gold."

"Yeah," Henry said as they stopped and sat down on a sidewalk bench. "I wonder why she never told me this."

Emma's eyes shot at Henry and raised a brow stunned, "Lucy never told you about her own father?"

Henry shook his head, "Nope. We've been friends since kindergarten and Lucy wasn't allowed to talk about him."

"Ok, so let me get this straight, you've been friends with Lucy for years and she hardly mentioned anything about her own Dad?" Emma confirmed still very confused as Henry nodded. Emma leaned back on the bench and took a breath. "Inconvenient." Emma takes another breath to relax a little before finding herself getting involved with another situation. "Doesn't that seem a little… strange that Gold would keep his own kid from saying nothing about him?"

"It's weird to me too, Emma," Henry explained still just as confused and Emma is. Maybe even more so because he knew her better than Emma. "That's why I told her to meet up with me. So we can get some answers."

"Ok, well, I better stick around so you don't set her off, who knows how vulnerable she might be about what's going on behind closed doors," Emma explained to Henry as they got up and started walking towards Henry's castle where Henry told her to meet him.

...

Matt and Clara are standing on the corner of the school having a pleasant conversation. Matt knew he liked Clara a lot, but even more so after he gotten to know her better. She's kind, sweet and funny. But as much as he liked being with her, he was confused. Matt didn't know how he really felt about her, and what to make of their relationship since their first date got interrupted by the whole mine incident. He didn't even kiss her yet, and did he want to? Would that scare him away from being in a romantic relationship? The last thing Matt wanted to do was hurt her, and most importantly, lose her friendship. Matt would feel incredibly guilty if he was the cause of her cutting him out as a friend.

Losing her friendship would be bad enough, but when Clara finds out he has serious issues being in a relationship that means full commitment, she'll find out about **her**. But, Matt knew a little bit that he's just being paranoid.

Matt was snapped of his thoughts when Clara said his name again, loudly, "Matt!"

"Oh, uh, yeah?" Matt responded quite quickly, feeling embarrassed from having ignored her for a while.

"I said," Clara repeated, again, feeling a tad bit annoyed. "Are you alright? You seem to be distracted today."

"I'm sorry, I just have a lot on my mind," Matt admitted, truthfully.

Clara knew he was holding something back. She could tell by the way he's been casually glazing in a different direction, also looking quite tense. Is it because of Henry, again? Regina threatening him? She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. Clara wanted to know what was wrong, but she felt it wasn't right to force it out. All she do could is ask him once, and if he didn't want to answer truthfully, she'd back off and just comfort him until Matt is ready.

"Like what?" Clara asked, hoping he'd just come out and tell her instead of hiding it.

"Um, well, just overwhelmed," Matt replied, knowing this was the most brief way of telling Clara, without really telling her any specific details. Especially his commitment problems. "A lot has happened since I moved here."

"I know what you mean," Clara responded as they began walking down the sidewalk, towards the beach. "I had to help Mary Margaret find a missing coma patient in the woods… all in all, he's fine. Names David Nolan. He has a wife, Kathryn. He's been released from the hospital today. Having a 'Welcome Home' party tonight. Are you planning on going? Everyone's welcome."

"Oh.. um, I don't know…" Matt said, surprised, continuing to walk down the sidewalk with Clara. "Maybe. Probably. Are you?"

"Yep, I thought I should be there, because well, I think Mary Margaret is starting to fall in love with him," Clara replied as Matt's eyes popped out of his head and turned to look at Clara, shocked. Mary Margaret is falling in love with a married man? Matt knew that this could never work because David is already committed to another woman. He's in love with Kathryn, not Mary Margaret… is he? Matt took a moment to process what Clara told him, and shook his head disapprovingly at her.

"Falling in love with him?" Matt asked her, as Clara nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah," Clara responded immediately. Matt took a deep breath. "She's been distant from Kathryn, and spending lots of time with David. Mary Margaret says she's just helping him, but.. I don't know… I think there's more to it than meets the eye."

"Does he feel the same way about her?" Matt questioned Clara as she shrugged her shoulders, not really sure what to take from David's perspective since she barely knows him at all. "I mean, he's married to Kathryn. Aren't they in love?"

"I don't know," Clara said truthfully as they saw the ocean in the distance of where they were walking. "I only know from what I've seen. Maybe he doesn't, I don't know David that well. I really hate to make any assumptions until I know for sure…" Clara sighs in sympathy for Mary Margaret if she was right about her theory. "If it is true, I just want to protect Mary Margaret from getting hurt. She should not be getting involved with this."

Matt sighed after a few moments of silence to take in everything Clara had told him. This town keeps getting weirder all the time.

"I agree," Matt replied as Clara smiled small, happy that he's on her side. They stopped and sat down on a bench by the beach. It wasn't cold, or really that hot. The breeze was enough that they could feel it brush against their exposed skin. "You'll probably get your answer tonight."

"I am hoping so," Clara responded as they sat down silence for a minute. They both wanted to speak up because they were beginning to feel awkward. Matt and Clara turned to each other and tried to talk, but it was at the same time. They chuckled nervously and looked away to take a deep breath in embarrassment.

"Um, you go first," Clara responded quietly getting over her embarrassment. "I didn't really have more to say."

"Ok, um, I mean, this is totally optional, I just thought of it and um-" Matt started to ramble but Clara laughed slightly and stopped him,

"What is it?"

"W-would you like to go to the party… um, as my… um date?" Matt asked very childishly. Clara looked at him for a moment and laughed heartily because his way of asking her on another date was so cute, like a teenage boy asking a girl out for the first time. Matt felt very confused not knowing how to feel. Is she laughing at him, on purpose? Why was she laughing? Matt felt his face blush and turned around embarrassed.

Clara stopped laughing and saw Matt facing the other way. She then felt guilty for even laughing at all. She didn't mean to hurt his feelings, but it was cute how he stammered through his words to ask her out, a second time.

"Hey," Clara said putting a hand on his leg and rubbed it. Matt turned around stunned, still confused. "I'm sorry. I never should've laughed. You're just very cute." She smiled as Matt tried to hide his smile. "I would love to go with you."

Matt's eyes bugged out again, stunned that Clara agreed to go on a second date, even though the first one was interrupted unexpectedly.

"Really?"

Clara nodded with a chuckle. He really was super sweet, "Really."

"Wow, ok then…" Matt said with a smile as she stifled a nervous laugh.

"The party starts at 6."

"I'll pick you up at 5:30," Matt replied right as Clara finished her sentence, still quite nervous about their developing relationship. Clara smiled and nodded.

"Sounds good," Clara responded standing up from the bench. "I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye."

Matt watched as Clara walked down the way they came from on the sidewalk. He smiled and sighed. After a few seconds, Matt shook his head, and snapped himself into reality. He stood up and decided to go for a walk around the beach before he went back to his apartment to rest, and get ready for the party tonight.

...

Emma and Henry are walking towards the old, rusty, wooden castle on the seashore. The breeze was more stronger down by the water than it was back in town. Henry kicked some rocks ahead of him, which rolled across the damper sand. As they got closer, Lucy was revealed to them, sitting on the main floor of the castle. Henry looked up at Emma and nodded with a smile.

"Look kid, I, think you should let me talk to her first," Emma said quietly, as they were walking closer to castle, but far enough away that Lucy couldn't hear them. "It's for the best…" Emma sighs before continuing, "If you want to say something, just make it short. We don't want to corner her into anything."

"Got it."

Emma and Henry walked up to the castle to find Lucy jumping off the floor, and smiled cheerfully at her friends.

"Hi," Lucy greeted, facing Emma. "Emma, right?"

"Yep, how are you?" Emma asked, trying to start a nice, casual conversation before going any deeper by asking about her personal life. Emma knew what it's like to shut down feelings and ignore them because things aren't exactly smooth sailing in life. The one thing Emma knows is that people only know what you allow them to see… and being Mr. Gold's daughter. There's no doubt that life outside of school and friends aren't great. Emma looked into her eyes and she could tell, that's how she was when she was about her age, maybe a little older. When things aren't going well, you just put on a happy act to prove that you're ok. That's one of the basic survival skills Emma learned growing up, so people wouldn't suspect anything about her lifestyle… most importantly.. her feelings. Shutting down her feelings is what she always done to survive, and it helped her grieve with pain.

Just from looking at Lucy, seeing that gleam in her eyes, it brought back a lot of memories of her own childhood. She suspects that what Lucy might be doing… because god knows what Mr. Gold is like behind closed doors. Even though she just met Lucy the other day, she could notice small details about her.

"I'm ok," Lucy said with a smile. "What are we going to do today?"

"Oh, um, hey Luce, can I ask you something?" Henry said with a crackle in his throat. "Your father… he's Mr. Gold? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Henry," Emma said quietly through gritted teeth, and gave him a warning look. Henry caught on and stayed quiet.

Lucy took a breath and nodded, "Yes. Mr. Gold is my father. I, to be truthfully honest, I don't know why he doesn't want me saying anything about him… whenever I asked why…" Lucy trailed off and sighed nervously, thinking of the last time she asked her father this question. He didn't hit her or anything, never did at all. It was just the way he acted. It wasn't pleasant. Lucy snapped back into reality, and faced her friends. "He just… looks at me sternly… like he wanted to say something to me, but doesn't. Dad just tells me it's for my own safety… that's all I know, honest."

Emma looked at Lucy puzzled, but using her superpower, she knew Lucy was telling the truth. What reasons could Mr. Gold possibly have to keep his own daughter from not saying a word to anyone about him? This made Emma wonder who Mr. Gold really is behind closed doors. Making deals, contracts, giving people the sense of uneasiness… even if it's just a casual glance. Who is Mr. Gold? Why does he act the way he does around people, especially her? What happened in his past? Something must've happened that made him… Mr. Gold. Was he always this unsettling around people? Emma knew that she couldn't start pouring out questions to Lucy about her own father, because if Mr. Gold won't tell Lucy the reason why she needs to keep his identity a secret… how will she know the answers to her OWN questions about him?

"So, Gold tells you it's for your safety?" Emma asked as Lucy nodded. "Um, Lucy, if you don't mind me asking one more question…"

Lucy smiled small, "Emma, it's ok. You don't have worry about me. What is it?"

Emma sighed, "How much do you **really** know about your father?"

"...Not much, he told me little things here and there… but not big things…" Lucy explained remembering some of the bedtime stories her father has told her based on his life.

"Doesn't that bother you, Luce?" Henry intervened into the conversation. "That, um, you know very little about your Dad?"

Lucy sighed. Yes, it did bother her that her father is secretive about his past, and says very little about himself as a person. It made Lucy's relationship with him, complicated. Lucy would love to connect with him on a deeper level, but it's difficult when he, to an extent, pushes her away from his personal life and background. It's not like she hasn't tried to put in an effort, but she has gotten to the point where she isn't willing to try and connect with her father on any deeper level. Lucy has realized that her father obviously doesn't want to move their relationship into a new territory, and keeping things from her. She knew her father doesn't want her to know about specific things in his life. Judging from the look on his face when they have this conversation, he seems afraid to tell her what really happened in his past.

This put thoughts in Lucy's mind. Did he really just want to protect her from anything he possibly has done wrong, or is it something more than that? Lucy knew while she still thinks about this all the time, she can't let it control her whole life. She has to continue moving forward and focus on herself, even if it means shutting down her hidden feelings about her family life behind closed doors.

Lucy knew Emma and Henry are only trying to help her, but she can't revisit her feelings. She's already been hurt by her father emotionally, and she can't afford to go through it again. She is finally at a point in her life where she can move on and put aside how she truly feels.

"Yeah.. it does," Lucy said quietly after a moment of silence before looking down at her feet, trying to control herself. She looks up at her two friends and forced a small smile to show them she was ok. Emma didn't fall for it in the slightest, and saw right through her cover up. Emma didn't want to push her anymore then she has to, so she smiled back. "But, you know, I'm alright with it. My father… he's great. He may not be telling me everything about him, and whose parents tell their children everything?"

Henry chuckled agreeing with Lucy on this, thinking about his relationship with Regina.

"You have a point there, Luce."

Lucy smiled, "My father may not be perfect, but he's close to it. I love him no matter what."

"That's great," Emma said as they all began to walk down the shoreline of the beach. "I heard there's a welcome home party for… that coma patient guy… David?"

Henry nodded excitedly, "Yep, and we're all going."

Emma's eyes bugged out and instantly stopped walking. She walked in front of the two children and folded her arms, slightly confused. Did Henry just assume she'd agree to go to the party with both of them? When did she agree to be responsible for two 10 year olds for a whole night at a house party? She as a sneaky suspicion that Regina wouldn't agree to letting her be in 'charge' of Henry, especially at a party. She made it quite clear to stay away from Henry, and the last thing she wanted to do is to continue this heated war over him. Emma didn't want to stop seeing Henry considering that he is her biological son, and his troubles with fantasy to reality. But, Emma wants to be with Henry, whether or not Regina likes it. She can't tell her what to do or make decisions for her, and the more she bullies her, the more she wants to stick around Henry. Although the conflicts Emma has had with Regina aren't pleasant and makes her feel rather uncomfortable, she'll fight fire with fire. She isn't afraid to take a stand against Regina, especially when it concerns Henry.

"Woah kid, when did I agree to take you and Lucy?" Emma asked in a stern tone as Henry and Lucy smirked at her. "I'm pretty sure your Mom would not allow this." Emma then faces Lucy trying to act like a parental figure as best as she knew how. "I have no idea what Mr. Gold thinks of me being responsible for you, Lucy."

Henry rolls his eyes, "My mom is going the party. You don't have to drive me, I'll just meet you there."

"What about Regina?" Emma asked still a tad bit worried.

"She's going to be busy with everyone else, she won't have time to care about what you do, Emma."

"Ok, that narrows it down to you Lucy," Emma said facing her. "Will I just meet you there as well, or do you need a ride?"

Lucy shook her head, "No. I'll just meet you and Henry there. My Dad will pick me up later."

Emma sighs and knows she doesn't have much of a choice in the matter. Lucy probably already told Mr. Gold that she'll look after her at the party. She wasn't keen on these two making plans behind her back without checking in with her first. Since Henry and Lucy already made arrangements, she can't really back out at the last minute. Plus, Emma doesn't want to have to deal with Mr. Gold if she admits the truth about her uneasiness towards babysitting his daughter.

The thought of something happening to Lucy or Henry, made a chill go up her spine. She doesn't want to face the music with not only Regina, but Mr. Gold as well. Although the chances of that happening very slim, she can't help but worry if that slim chance may be true.

Then a thought entered her mind. If her new friend, Matt is going to the party as well, maybe he can help watch out for the two children. That would put her mind at ease if she knew she wasn't babysitting alone. Emma's tension about being a parental figure won't be as terrifying as she imagined it to be with Regina lurking around David's house. If she knows Regina as well as she thinks, then she'll be on her back like a hawk, and Matt's as well, especially when Henry is in the picture.

Hopefully her other friend, Clara will be there as well since she and Matt seem to be quite 'friendly' with each other. Emma doesn't know why, but for whatever reason, seeing Matt and Clara together bothered her. She convinced herself she wasn't jealous, and she has absolutely no interest in Matt. He's her friend and that's all she wanted. It's safer that way because of Henry. She doesn't want to see Henry get hurt if things were to blossom in her and Matt's relationship, and things didn't work out between them.

Emma knew she wouldn't be able to handle a dating relationship again, and she just would push him away and run from her feelings. She doesn't want to get hurt like she has been emotionally from childhood. Emma couldn't do that to herself, and she was on the mends of being in a better place in her life.

Emma convinced herself she wasn't jealous, and Matt will always be her friend. That's the most important thing she knew she needed in her life right now, including Henry, Lucy, Clara, her work partners, Amber and Roger, and Mary Margaret, her roommate. That's all she could cope with in her life considering how troubled she was in her past.

Emma shook her head snapping out of her train of thought when she heard a voice behind her. Emma turned around and saw Matt walking up to the three of them.

"Hey you guys," Matt greeted as she stood by Emma in front of the two children.

"Hi Matt," Henry said with a smile. "You remember Lucy, right?"

Matt nodded and smiled down at the 10 year old blonde girl standing next to Henry.

"Of course, how are you Lucy?"

"Oh fine," Lucy replied with a small smile back to be friendly to her new friend. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Matt said putting his hands in his pockets of his blue jeans. "What are you guys up to?"

"We are just talking about going to the welcome home party for David Nolan," Emma explained to her friend, trying to hint around it without asking him to come if he hasn't already been invited.

"Oh all of you are going?" Matt asked with a chuckle thinking about how much of a coincidence this is considering the fact that him and Clara are going together. "Well, Clara and I are going to the party too. We probably see you guys there."

"Great!" Henry announced with a broad smile on his face before racing Lucy who looked just as happy as he currently is. "Luce, we can start Operation Cobra tonight at the party!"

"I know!" Lucy added in sharing the excitement with him.

Matt and Emma exchanged glances, starting to worry about how tonight's party is going to play out. The children want to run around and act on their fantasy worlds at the party. That's probably not a good idea getting David Nolan all mixed up and confused with their active imaginations when he's on the mends of recovering from his unconscious state of mind for months on end. It wouldn't be fair to anyone else to get involved with their stories either.

Matt began to get concerned about what Clara told him about Mary Margaret and David Nolan. If she is right about her falling in love with him, then that'll get very complicated without Lucy and Henry adding even more confusion onto the situation based on their fantasies. It wouldn't be fair to David Nolan or Mary Margaret, even his wife. That would be highly inappropriate for the two kids to mix up their fantasy worlds to a possible love triangle.

Emma interrupted Henry and Lucy from their rambling on in excitement.

"Hold it," Emma said firmly as the two kids calmed down and stopped talking. "Look, this a welcome home party for David who is still recovering. This isn't this time to work on _Operation Cobra._ "

"But we can help David remind himself who he is!" Henry said in a almost desperate tone to get Emma to approve of them working on breaking the curse. "He's Prince Charming, your father, Emma! Don't you want him to remember you?"

"Kid, I told you a thousand times already that David is my age," Emma said kneeling down in front of him and Lucy, trying to be soothing and reason with them. "It's impossible for him to be my father."

"It's because of the curse," Lucy added in as well. Emma sighed slightly annoyed that they won't give up on this stuff about David and Mary Margaret being her parents. "Time is frozen here, no one who lives in Storybrooke ages!"

Matt saw that Emma was having trouble convincing Henry and Lucy to give up on _Operation Cobra_ for tonight. He knew that she probably needed support so he stepped in standing beside Emma, trying to think of a way to help her out as a friend.

"We understand that this is important to both of you," Matt said in a soft tone as Emma looked up at him. "But David isn't emotionally ready to be involved with the curse yet. He just came out of the hospital a few days ago. Give him time to recover."

Henry and Lucy glanced at each other and sighs. They both really hated to admit it, but Matt's right. They can't be rushing off to David Nolan and make him even more confused than he already is. It was just so tempting to start reminding him who he is, and weakening the curse. They knew that it wasn't time yet, but they saw a golden opportunity to weaken the curse and wanted to take it.

But, Matt and Emma are like parental figures when their parents aren't around. So, they knew they should listen to both of them even though they may not always like it.

"So no curse related stuff tonight, ok?" Emma said after a moment of silence watching Henry and Lucy pouting; looking at their feet stubbornly. Emma cleared her voice and took a breath becoming a little more stern. "Ok guys?"

"Alright," Henry said quietly.

"Sure," Lucy said after Henry was finished talking, sounding just as disappointed as him. "Um, I better start walking back home, and uh, get ready for tonight. Bye."

"See ya Lucy," Henry said as he watched Lucy start running up the path that leads to the sidewalk near the breakwater with the other sailboats and ships tied up to the docks.

Henry turned around and gave a small smile, "I should get going too. My Mom will kill me if she finds out I'm not home."

Before Emma and Matt had a chance to respond, Henry already took off running towards the path as well. Lucy wasn't in sight when Henry decided to leave.

Emma and Matt looked at each other for a slight second and awkwardly smiled since they are alone. They never had a lot of chances to be alone and spend time with each other. They had lots of questions for each other but it's just about having that act of courage to ask them to each other.

Emma knew that the awkward silence had to end sometime so she cleared her throat before looking at him again.

"Hey, um, thanks for helping me out earlier," said Emma trying to act casual. "I was running out of excuses because I keep having the same conversation with Henry, and it's hard to convince him… and now Lucy as well."

Matt chuckled as they began to walk down the shoreline.

"I can tell," he said with a smirk.

"So… what's the deal with you and Clara?" Emma blurted out, as Matt looked at her with wide eyes. She instantly felt her cheeks flush and embarrassed for it to come out not in the way the would've liked it to. Emma knew if she didn't ask him now, she will find it extremely difficult to gain that much courage to speak up again.

"Uh..." Matt started at a loss for words. He really didn't know the current status of his relationship with Clara. He thought she was pretty, young, sweet and funny. He was very nervous being in another relationship with a woman, remembering about all his previous dates, and **her**. After **she** dumped him, he felt all of his hurt and pain from his childhood creep up on him again, and all the other times he's hurt from being in the system. It was like a wall was built around him, and never was emotionally closed off from being close to a woman romantically, or having friends in general. Matt didn't have many growing up and lost the love and affection he had from his parents before they died. When he closed off, it was like he closed off his feelings and was afraid to be loved and liked again. He had to admit that Henry… and now Lucy being in his life, are helping him feel better again.

All these people in Storybrooke are quite nice and friendly to him. He's been getting better at having a group of friends without pushing them away, and for some strange reason that he couldn't understand... he wouldn't be able to leave them.

"Um, I don't know… I mean, I like her," Matt continued trying think of the right response. "But, we only went on one date… and that kind of got interrupted because of the mine incident."

"I get it, just take it slow and see how things go," Emma said forcing a smile on her face because she's trying to be a friend and not let her confusing feelings jeopardize her friendship with Matt. "You might figure out how you feel about her after a while."

Matt nodded seeing Emma's uneasiness in her eyes talking about his relationship with Clara. He can't help but wonder if Emma is jealous of him and Clara being together. But, he isn't about to ask Emma and ruin his friendship with her. If it is true, telling her that he doesn't feel the same way would be very difficult, putting their friendship on the line. Also, he doesn't want to see Henry get hurt emotionally in the process since Emma is his biological mother.

"I should.. um.. get going," Matt said breaking the silence between him and Emma as they were walking down the shoreline. He was already feeling uncomfortable with his theory, and being around her wasn't helping. "I'll see you tonight."

Emma smiled as best as she could, "Yeah."

Matt smiled small and walked away towards the path on the left side of the old, wooden castle a couple feet in front of Emma. She stopped walking and watched silently as Matt walked down the path that leads to the sidewalk back to town. She took a deep breath and instantly shook her head slowly, mind reeling again. Emma turned around and quickly walked down the beach to the other path that Lucy and Henry took to head into town. Emma is quite confused about how she feels, and really doesn't want to revisit those feelings again. She just wants to protect herself from getting hurt, and Henry's. He's already been through enough, and she most definitely has as well. All she has to do is focus on tonight for now.


End file.
